Luhan's Mind
by ZeHunHanus
Summary: Luhan tidak tahu sejak kapan ia berpikiran "kotor" ketika bertemu dengan Sehun dan sialnya lagi trnyata sehun bisa baca pikirannya [HUNHAN] [uke GS]
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Luhan's Mind

Main Cast : Lu han, Oh Sehun dll

Rate : M

Author : Fihannie

Warning : Typo? Biasalah..

 _Cerita pasaran, alur berantakan, membosankan maklum masih tahap belajar. Ini hasil imajinasiku. Jadi maafkan kalau gaje /nyengir cantik/_

luhan pov*

Baru seminggu sekolah disini tapi aku masih belum mengerti apapun. katakanlah aku benar-benar bodoh. Dan parahnya aku belum fasih membaca hangeul tapi jika berbicara bahasa korea aku lancar. Aneh bukan? Ya aku tahu. Ah aku lupa, kenalkan aku Lu Han. Aku berumur 17 tahun aku berasal dari Beijing tapi saat ini aku tinggal di Seoul.

Dan saat ini aku sedang berganti baju di toilet untuk pelajaran olahraga. Karena aku siswi baru jadi belum punya teman akrab walaupun sudah seminggu bersekolah disini Aku tidak bisa akrab dengan orang lain dengan cepat karena sifatku yang pendiam dengan orang baru. Hufftt aku benar-benar payah.

Aku mengikat rambut ikalku agar tak gerah saat olahraga nanti dan menatap wajahku di pantulan cermin. Tanganku bergerak merapikan poniku. Perfect.

Akupun keluar dari toilet tak lupa menaruh bajuku dalam kelas. Ruang ganti di sekolah ini dalam masa perbaikan. Itu cukup membuatku resah.

Aku berjalan seorang diri di koridor, suara langkah kakiku menggema. cuaca hari ini sangat indah karena cuaca tidak mendung atau tidak terlalu terik. Aku melihat-lihat kelas yang aku lewati semua sibuk belajar. Sekolah ini sangat disiplin ternyata, aku segera mempercepat langkahku menuju ke lapangan.

Akhh aku hampir saja terjatuh karena aku menginjak tali sepatuku yang terlepas. Aku menghela napas akupun berjongkok dan mulai mengikat tali sepatuku.

 **Dukk(?)**

"Ahh"

 _Tunggu? Apa itu? Seperti suara orang mendesah. Apakah seseorang menabrakku?_ Aku mulai mendongak kepalaku.

 _kalian tahu apa yang pertama kulihat? Selangkang seseorang? Dan terlihat menonjol?_ Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapanku sekarang

 _Apakah tonjolan itu adalah penisnya yang aku lihat?_ aku meneguk ludahku kasar. _pasti kejantanannya panjang dan besar walaupun tertutup oleh celana._ Aku menggelengkan kepalaku ini masih pagi kenapa aku beripikiran kotor.

Aku segera berdiri, aku merasakan wajahku memanas pasti pipiku memerah.

"Mianhae.. mianhae.." ucapku membungkukkan badanku beberapa kali.

"Tidak apa-apa aku yang tak hati-hati. sepertinya aku tak pernah melihatmu. Apakah kau?" Tanya namja itu.

Entahlah mendengar suaranya membuat suhu tubuhku memanas. Aku tahu ini konyol tapi suaranya benar-benar seksi. Lihat dadanya, ah pasti bidang. Aku ingin menyentuh dada bidang itu. Bahunya yang lebar, tunggu apakah bahu itu menggodaku untuk dipeluk?

Apalagi wajahnya sangat tampan dengan rambut keatas, rahang yang tegas, hidungnya mancung, alisnya tebal dan bibir yang sangat menawan. Aku ingin mencium bibir seksi itu.

"Hei" dia menyentuh bahuku dengan tangannya yang besar. Aku melirik tangannya yang berada dibahuku. tangannya sangat cocok dan seakan diciptakan untuk meremas da-. Ah tidak jangan berpikiran mesum. Ku mohon. Batinku menjerit

"Ah mian. Aku siswi baru disini. Lebih tepatnya seminggu yang lalu. Aku luhan salam kenal" ucapku tersenyum memperlihatkan gigiku.

"Ah luhan.." dia menganggukan kepalanya. dia menyebut namaku. Entahlah kenapa dia menyebut namaku seakan dia mendesah. kenapa namja ini sangat seksi? Aku menggigit bibirku dan kenapa mataku selalu fokus berada di selangkangnya?

"Kenalkan aku Oh Sehun. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Sehun" ujarnya melaburkan khayalan mesumku. Ah jadi namanya oh sehun.

"Ah baiklah Sehun. Aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa nanti" sebenarnya aku tak ingin pergi tapi aku juga tak ingin dihukum oleh seonsaengnim galak itu. Akupun segera pergi, aku menoleh untuk melihatnya. Dari belakang saja, dia sangat tampan. Ya tuhan tubuhnya benar-benar ideal, dan bokongnya seksi sekali. Aku menjerit dalam hatiku.

aku mulai melakukan pemanasan seperti yang dilakukan seongsaengnim. Aku benar-benar benci pelajaran olahraga. Kapan pelajaran ini berakhir? Shit.

"Baiklah sekarang kalian harus berlari sebanyak 6 putaran" aku menghembuskan napasku, ck lari? Sebanyak itu? Apakah dia ingin membuatku mati? Dan kenapa lapangan ini sangat besar. Sepertinya siswa-siswi lain juga sama sepertiku mereka sepertinya juga keberatan untuk lari.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku menatap tanah yang kupijak, sepertinya tanah ini lebih menarik dipandang daripada memandang wajah seonsaengnim menyebalkan itu dan kakiku bergerak seakan menendang sesuatu. Tidak bisakah waktu berjalan lebih cepat? Ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku malas berlari. apalagi matahari saat ini memancarkan sinarnya yang sangat panas, seakan matahari ingin mengakatan kalau dia sangat hebat. kemana cuaca indah tadi

"LARI LUHAAANN.." aku terkejut dan refleks kakiku berlari. Aku menggerutu dalam hati. Kenapa harus teriak ditelingaku? Apakah dia berniat membuatku tuli? Dan lihat siswa-siswi lain menertawaiku. Ihh Seonsaengnim menyebalkan.

Baru dua kali putaran rasanya aku ingin mati. Napasku sudah tidak beraturan dan jantungku sudah berdetak tidak karuan. Bahkan keringat sudah membasahi tubuhku. Ya tuhan Aku sudah tidak kuaaaaaaaaattt.

Karena tadi aku yang terlambat berlari jadi aku harus mendengar seonsaengnim dulu, dia menyarankan untuk selalu berolahraga setiap sore agar tubuhku bugar katanya. Telingaku akan panas mendengarnya ayolah aku tidak suka olahraga. Hei walau aku tidak suka olahraga tapi tubuhku langsing. Walaupun aku makan banyak tapi berat tubuhku tidak akan bertambah. Aku beruntung sekali bukan? atau perutku terlalu banyak cacingnya?

"Baiklah sekarang kau kembali ke kelasmu" perintahnya, dengan tangan yang melambai seakan mengusirku. Aku hanya menggerutu dalam hati. Sepertinya seonsaengnim sangat membenciku.

Aku membungkukkan badanku sebagai hormat walaupun aku tidak menyukaikanya tapi aku harus tetap sopan dan santun kepada seongsaengnim ini. Aku segera pergi dari hadapannya.

Aku berjalan di koridor kelas dan melirik sekitar siapa tahu aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Oh sehun maksudku. Dewa Yunaniku yang sangat tampan dan seksi.

Tapi nihil aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Aku mengerecutkan bibirku kesal. Aku masuk ke kelas dan lihat siswa-siswi sudah berganti pakaian. Cepat sekali. Sekali lagi Sekolah ini benar-benar disiplin tidak seperti sekolahku dulu. Aku menghela napas panjang mengambil seragamku dan segera pergi ke toilet.

Sesampai ditoilet aku bingung. Aku tidak bisa membaca hangeul. Ayolah huruf-huruf hangeul hampir sama. Aku tidak tahu mana toilet khusus namja dan yeoja. Apakah toilet yeoja di sebelah kanan? Atau kiri? Dan kenapa sekolah ini sangat aneh, kenapa harus memakai huruf hangeul kenapa bukan gambar atau menggunakan bahasa inggris saja. itu lebih baik

Aku berpikir sambil menatap kedua pintu itu bergantian. Toilet yeoja sebenarnya sebelah mana?

Ah toilet yeoja sepertinya sebelah kiri. Perasaanku yang mengatakan kalau toilet yeoja sebelah kiri. Ahh feelingku benar-benar kuat bukan? Akupun masuk dalam toilet. Eoh sepertinya ada yang berbeda dari toilet tadi pagi. Aku mengedikkan bahuku acuh. tidak peduli yang penting aku harus segera mengganti bajuku secepatnya sebelum seonsaengnim masuk.

Aku mulai masuk dalam bilik toilet lalu mengganti pakaian olahragaku. Ah segarnya aku menghapus jejak keringatku dengan pakaian olahraga tadi. Aku menunduk dan melihat dadaku yang tertutup dengan bra. Ah ternyata dadaku cukup besar juga. Aku terkikik geli melihatnya.

 **Tap..**

 **Tap..**

 **Tap..**

Aku mendengar seseorang masuk dalam toilet. Aku merasakan seperti, Entahlah perasaanku tidak enak. Aku dengan cepat memakai seragamku lalu mengancingnya dengan terburu-buru bahkan tanganku bergetar. Ada apa ini? Setelah itu aku memakai rokku dengan cepat.

 **Kreekk**

Mataku melotot, bola mataku seakan ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Tubuhku membeku menatap laki-laki dihadapanku. Dia Sehun. Dewa Yunaniku. Apa yang dia lakukan disini?

"AHHHHH" teriakku setelah mencerna kejadian ini. suaraku memenuhi toilet. Sehun hanya menutup telinganya mendengar teriakanku.

Refleks tanganku memegang pintu dan segera menutup pintu itu. menarik pintu itu dengan cepat. Tapi mengapa pintu ini tidak mau tertutup? Lagi, Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga menutup pintu itu. Aku menunduk dan melihat sesuatu menghalang pintu itu, lebih tepatnya kaki seseorang yang mengalang pintu itu.

"Yaak. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" seruku berusaha menutup pintu.

Sehun hanya memasang wajah datar. Ia mendorong pintu itu dengan kakinya. Aku terkejut dengan tendangannya.

Karena tenagaku tak kuat menahan tendangan Sehun sehingga pintu itu terbuka dengan lebar. Untung saja pintu itu tak rusak.

Aku lagi-lagi melototkan mataku. menatap Sehun dengan horor. Sehun masuk di bilik toilet, mendekatiku dengan langkah pelan. Bibirku komat-kamit membaca doa, aku memejamkan mata takut.

 _"Aku masih ingin hidup, aku tahu sehun tampan dan seksi tapi aku hanya mau bercinta dengan Suamiku nanti Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku kalau aku selalu berpikiran mesum"_ ucapku dalam hati. Jantungku sudah berdebar dengan keras

"Hentikan itu Luhan." Aku mengernyitkan alisku. Aku menatap matanya yang tajam setajam elang. Astaga tampan sekali. Tunggu, jangan berpikiran seperti itu dulu Luhan. Kenapa sehun ada disini?

"Ka.. kau kenapa ada di sini?" tanyaku kepada sehun, aku menarik napasku pelan aku gugup berdekatan sedekat ini dengannya "Ini toilet yeoja apakah kau ingin mengintip?" Ucapku melanjutkan, dan lihat responnya hanya tertawa. Dia tertawa dengan sangat lebar, sangat lebar seakan lalat bisa masuk dalam mulutnya.

"Ini toilet namja, apakah kau tidak bisa baca eoh di depan pintu?"

"A.. aku tidak tahu baca hangeul. Aku mengira ini toilet yeoja" Ah tapi aku sangat beruntung bertemu dengannya disini. Apakah dia tak ingin membuka bajunya? Agar aku bisa melihat tubuh seksinya. Sepertinya aku berubah pikiran, aku siap diperkosa oleh Sehun.

"Luhan" panggilnya pelan. Aku menahan napasku ketika Dia memegang kedua bahuku. Aku menatapnya mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali.

"I.. iya?" Aku berjalan mundur dengan pelan karena dia mendorong tubuh. Aku mendengar suara pintu tertutup, sepertinya sehun yang menutup pintu itu entah bagaimana caranya, mungkin dengan kakinya.

Aku menatap matanya, astaga mata itu sangat indah, mata itu seakan menghipnotis diriku untuk tetap menatap matanya.

Lalu mataku beralih ke bibirnya yang seksi, aku mengulum bibirku ketika Sehun menjilat bibir seksinya. Sekarang bibir sehun mengkilat karena salivanya, tidak bisakah aku juga menjilat bibir itu.

"Dasar yeoja mesum." Aku melototkan mataku mendengar perkataannya. Apa-apaan ini kenapa dia berkata seperti itu "Kau kira aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu hm? Sejak awal kita bertemu kau sudah berpikiran mesum. "

 _Huh? Dia tahu? Tapi kenapa bisa? Apakah dia dukun? Atau anak dukun? S_ egala macam pertanyaan muncul dalam pikiranku.

aku memandangnya dari ujung rambutnya sampai ujung kakinya. _Tampan begini masa dukun sih? Tapi tidak apa-apa sih. Dia kan bi-_

"Luhan aku bukan dukun" aku menatap sehun dengan tatapan bingung, lagi-lagi kenapa dia bisa tahu? Apakah sehun punya indra ke-enam?

Sehun menghela napas frustasi. aku memandangnya dengan mengerutkan keningku, dia kenapa?

"Luhan aku bisa baca pikiran" aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali berusaha mencerna perkataan Sehun.

 _Sehun bisa baca pikiran?_

 _Sehun bisa baca pikiran?_

 _Baca pikiran?_

 _Baca pikiran?_

 _Ja-jadi sedari tadi dia baca pikiran mesumku?_

"Ka.. kau bisa baca pikiran?" Dia menganggukkan kepalanya santai.

 **Glup**

Aku meneguk salivaku dengan sangat pelan, entah kenapa salivaku sangat susah masuk ke dalam tenggorokanku. Astaga.. astaga sepertinya aku akan kena serangan jantung. _Ya tuhan ku mohon berikan aku kekuatan teleportasi seperti Kai Exo. Aku ingin menghilang dari hadapan Sehun. Tunggu. Bisa saja dia hanya bercanda._

"Baca pikiran? Hahaha kau kira aku bodoh? Mana ada orang yang bisa baca pikiran aku tidak percaya" ucapku mengelak.

"Ck.. kau tidak percaya?" Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

Sebenarnya aku sedikit percaya tapi bisa saja kan dia hanya menebak dan kebetulan tebakannya benar. Aku harus pergi dari sini.

"Minggir, aku ing-"

"Minggir, ingin pergi" kenapa dia bisa mengetahui kalau aku akan bilang itu.

"Jangan men-" "jangan mengikutiku" arrgghh kenapa dia bisa tahu.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Sekarang Kau masih belum percaya kalau aku bisa baca pikiran hm?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja, hmmm aku akan menyanyi dan tebak judulnya arra?" ucapku. Dia hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Aku mulai berfikir sebaiknya lagu apa yang harus kunyanyikan. Ah aku punya ide sebaiknya aku diam tak perlu menyanyi. Pasti dia menebaknya dengan salah.

Satu menit berlalu~

sehun hanya menatapku, aku menganggukkan kepalaku seolah-olah aku menikmati nyanyianku.

"Kau tidak menyanyi lu han kau hanya diam kau tidak bisa menipuku" ucap sehun dengan tegas. Aku menghela napas. jadi dia benar-benar bisa membaca pikiran? Ah sial.

"Sekarang kau percaya hm?" Tanya sehun dengan senyuman licik. Aku diam tak berniat menjawab pertanyaannya. Tangannya maju dan memegang kancing bajuku. Dia ingin melakukan apa padaku? Apakah dia akan mem-

"Hentikan pikiran mesummu, kau salah mengancing bajumu" ucapnya. Ah sial aku lupa kalau dia bisa baca pikiran. Dia mulai membuka satu persatu kancing bajuku. Aku memejamkan mataku sambil menggigit bibirku.

 **Glup**

Aku menelan salivaku dengan pelan, hawa dingin mulai menusuk tubuhku. Aku membuka mataku pelan, dan menatap matanya tapi matanya melihat ke arah dadaku? Astaga refleks aku menyilangkan tanganku di depan dadaku.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanyaku dengan nada tinggi. Dia menutup mulutku dengan tangannya

"Kau jangan berisik. Apakah kau ingin kita masuk dalam BK?" Bisiknya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan tangannya masih menutup mulutku agar aku tak bersuara. Tangannya wangi sekali.

"Apakah kau mendengar suara yeoja jimin?" Aku mendengar suara bass itu pasti namja. Sekarang aku percaya kalau ini toilet namja. Tubuhku menegang jangan sampai aku ketahuan. Bisa-bisa mereka salah sangka kalau aku sedang berbuat mesum dengan sehun.

"Tidak. Mungkin hanya perasaanmu Taehyung" tidak bisakah mereka cepat keluar dari sini.

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki mereka.

Sekarang hening? Tidak ada suara apapun, yang terdengar hanya suara napasku dan sehun.

Apa mereka sudah keluar? Syukurlah. Aku menampik tangan sehun kasar yang berada di mulutku

"Tanganmu sangat bau" ejekku sambil memasang senyum kemenangan

"Oh ya? Tapi kau tadi mengatakan tanganku wangi"

"Kapan aku bi-" ahh sial lagi-lagi aku lupa kalau dia bisa baca pikiran. Dia menatapku dengan memasang smirk.

"Minggir aku harus ke kelas" ucapku.

"Kau ingin ke kelas dengan kancing yang terbuka? Wow" katanya lalu bersiul, aku menunduk lalu segera mengancingkan bajuku dengan terburu-buru.

Dia memajukan wajahnya, hidung kami hampir bersentuhan, refleks aku memundurkan wajahku. Dengan wajah sedekat itu bisa-bisa aku mati muda.

"payudaramu sangat indah tapi sayang kau bukan tipeku" bisiknya mencium pipiku. Lalu dia pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku seorang diri. Apa ini? Ini tidak adil. Dia melihat dadaku harusnya aku melihat kejantanannya itu baru adil. Apa dia bilang? Aku bukan tipenya? Cih lihat saja aku akan membuatnya menyukaiku dan akan memohon padaku. Aku menggerutu sebal.

Akupun segera keluar dari toilet dengan langkah yang terburu-buru. Aku hampir saja menabrak seseorang. Lebih tepatnya seorang namja dengan pakaian yang sangat rapi, memakai kacamata besar dan rambut yang belah tengah. Tunggu apakah dia culun? Di masa modern seperti ini masih saja ada yang penampilan culun

"Hei kau baru saja keluar dari toilet namja?" Aku hanya memutar mataku malas tak berniat menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku berlari meninggalkan namja itu.

Akhirnya bel berbunyi juga. Aku segera membereskan bukuku dan segera keluar dari kelas. Hari ini benar hari yang menyebalkan. Aku berjalan di koridor dengan cepat. aku ingin segera pergi dari sekolah membosankan ini. aku merindukan ranjangku yang empuk itu.

"Eoh? Bukannya itu dia?" Gumamku melihat Sehun yang berjalan di koridor. Lagi-lagi perkataannya terngiang di kepalaku. Aku benar-benar akan membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku.

Aku berlari menghampirinya lalu berjalan disampingnya, dia bahkan menghiraukanku. Apakah dia tidak sadar kalau gadis cantik, seksi dan imut ini berada disampingnya. Aku melihatnya dari atas dan kebawah. Ya tuhan dia benar-benar tinggi. Apa yang dia minum sampai setinggi itu?

"Aku meminum susu waktu aku kecil jadi itulah kenapa aku tinggi" what the..

"Yaaak aku tidak bertanya." Pekikku.

"Tapi kau bertanya dalam hatimu" ucap sehun santai. Astaga namja ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

Drrrtt drrtt drrrtt

Aku merogoh sakuku dan melihat nama baba di layar handphoneku. Aku segera mengangkat telepon baba.

"Halo baba"

 _"Maaf luhan hari ini aku tak bisa menjemputmu aku ada urusan"_ aku menghela napas.

"Baiklah baba" ucapku pelan. Lagi aku menghela napas. Ini benar-benar hari yang menyebalkan.

Sial. Bagaimana cara aku pulang. Aku belum hapal benar kota seoul. Naik bis? Bisa-bisa aku tersesat. Ahhh bagaimana ini? Ah aku lupa, kalau ada sehun. Aku melirik sehun. Aku bisa menumpang padanya.

"Sehun-ah" panggilku manja. sejak kapan aku menjadi yeoja genit?

"Ada apa? Kau ingin menumpang?" Astaga kenapa bisa dia tahu? Ah aku lupa kalau dia bisa baca pikiran. Aku memeluk lengannya, awalnya dia memberontak tapi aku langsung memeluk lengannya erat

"Baiklah aku memang mau menumpang. Kau benar-benar pria idaman" kataku. Aku akan benar-benar membuatnya dia jatuh cinta padaku.

"Terima kasih tumpangannya, kau tidak ingin mampir?" Tanyaku setelah turun dari mobil mewah sehun. Ahh sepertinya dia orang kaya.

"Tidak perlu." Ucapnya. Astaga dia benar-benar kaku. Untung saja tampan kalau tidak aku akan mencekiknya sampai tak bernyawa.

"Semoga kau berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta luhan" kata sehun dan apa itu? Dia mengedipkan matanya? Lalu pergi begitu saja. Aku melihat mobilnya menjauh sampai menjadi titik kecil lalu menghilang dari pandanganku.

Ahh sial dia tahu rencanaku. Ini benar-benar membuat harga diriku jatuh. Aku mengacak rambutku kasar.

TBC/END?

Holla.. aku kembali lagi dengan ff gaje ku. Maafkan kalau alurnya masih kecepatan. Dan silahkan REVIEW, Terima KRITIK dan SARAN biar aku tahu kekuranganku dimana(?) Dan aku akan berusaha memperbaiki kesalahanku eaakk.

terima kasih untuk hunes yan membantuku mencari judul untuk ff gaje ini muach * (?)


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Luhan's Mind

Main Cast : Lu han, Oh Sehun dll

Rate : M

Author : Fihannie

Warning : Typo? Biasalah..

 _Cerita pasaran, alur berantakan, membosankan maklum masih belajar. Ini hasil imajinasiku. Jadi maafkan kalau gaje /nyengir cantik/_

*Luhan pov*

Aku menatap hamparan bintang dari jendela kamarku, ini adalah kebiasaanku setiap malam memandang langit malam dari jendela. Bintang sangat bersinar malam ini. Kerlap-kerlip. Itu sangat indah aku sangat kagum melihatnya. Apalagi bulan juga menampakan sinarnya dengan terang. Seandainya aku punya kamera pasti aku akan memotret bulan dan bintang malam ini. Ah Baba sampai sekarang belum membelikanku benda itu.

 _"Semoga kau berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta luhan"_ sial perkataannya lagi-lagi terlintas dipikiranku. Dan sialnya lagi kenapa tubuhnya sangat seksi?

"Luhan waktunya makan malam" yang teriak itu mama. Aku segera berjalan keluar dari kamarku menuju meja makan. Perutku benar-benar sudah kelaparan. Dan ingin meminta jatahnya. Eitts jatah makan bukan jatah iykwim.

Aku menatap berbinar makanan yang tersaji di depanku. Woaah masakan mama memang yang terbaik mengalahkan chef-chef yang berada di restoran-restoran berbintang lima. Kenapa mamaku tidak jadi chef saja ya?

Mama mulai mengambilkan aku makanan. Aku tahu aku terlalu manja kepada mama. Tapi makanan mama akan tambah lezat jika mama yang mengambilkannya, menurutku sih begitu kkk~ "Xie xie mama" kataku mengucapkan terima kasih lalu aku mulai makan dengan lahap, aku bertingkah seperti tak pernah makan beberapa hari. Saat ini hanya aku dan mamaku yang makan malam, katanya Baba lagi ada urusan. Aku juga tidak tahu urusan apa itu. Sudah tiga hari berturut-turut Baba tidak makan malam dengan kami.

Saat aku fokus makan, aku teringat dengan Sehun. Sebaiknya aku minta saran kepada Mama.

"Mama.. bagaimana agar orang tak bisa membaca pikiran kita?" Mama mengernyitkan alis, apakah pertanyaanku aneh? Tentu saja aneh. Rata-rata orang tidak percaya di jaman modern ini masih ada yang bisa baca pikiran.

"Maksudmu Lu?"

"Begini ma tadi di sekolah ada yang bisa baca pikiranku ma, dan itu benar-benar menganggu" jelasku asal.

"Ahh begitu, coba jangan tatap matanya mungkin" aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Mungkin bukan ide yang buruk. Sebaiknya aku coba mengikuti saran mama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berangkat ke sekolah pagi sekali. Aku berdiri di depan pagar menunggu seseorang. Masih sedikit siswa siswi yang datang, iyalah hanya orang bodoh atau yang terlalu rajin datang sepagi ini. Tunggu, aku bukanlah orang yang rajin. Jadi apakah aku orang bodoh? Shit.

Aku melihat mobil yang berlalu lalang padahal ini masih pagi tapi jalan sudah penuh dengan kendaraan-kendaraan yang membuat polusi. Aku memainkan handphoneku untuk membunuh rasa bosanku. Menunggu memang menjengkelkan bukan? Aku mulai membuka Instagram. Apakah sehun punya instagram? Aku mulai mengetik namanya di pencarian. Eoh? Tidak ada. Cih dia benar-benar kampungan. Atau mungkin dia samarkan nama instagramnya?

"Huweeekk" aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika aku mendengar suara anak kecil menangis. Aku mencari sumber suara itu. Ahh itu disana, rupanya dia terjatuh. Aku menghampirinya dan membantu anak kecil itu aku menggendongnya dan membawa anak itu duduk yang berada tak jauh dari tempat dia terjatuh.

Kasihan sekali lututnya terluka. Aku ingat, aku selalu menyimpan plester luka di tasku, aku mengambil plester luka yang berada dalam tasku lalu tak lupa membersihkan lukanya dengan air yang kubawa. Awalnya dia meringis lalu aku mulai menutup lukanya dengan plester luka tadi, tak lupa meniupnya pelan-pelan terlebih dahulu. Lihat dia, benar-benar manja sepertiku. Kkk~.

"Apakah masih sakit?" Dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan bibir yang melengkung kebawah. Ahh dia sangat imut. Bolehkah aku menculik anak ini? Ah tidak.. tidak.. aku tidak mau masuk penjara. Aku menghapus air mata yang masih membekas dipipinya.

"Aku akan memberikanmu lolipop tapi berjanjilah jangan menangis arra?" Anak itu terlihat antusias ketika mendengar ucapanku lalu ia menganggukkan kepalanya dua kali dengan semangat. Akupun memberikan lolipop rasa buah kepada anak imut itu, dia tersenyum dan bibir kecilnya mendarat dipipiku. Ahh rupanya dia menciumku. Anak ini genit sekali.

"Mingguk harus ke sekolah, mingguk tak ingin terlambat, gomawo ahjumma" katanya riang dan berlari dengan kaki pendeknya menuju sekolahnya. Tunggu apakah tadi dia memanggilku ahjumma? Astaga anak itu. Apakah wajahku setua itu sehingga aku dipanggil ahjumma?

Aku menghela napas, dia anak kecil luhan. Dia masih polos, dia belum tahu apa-apa. Aku berdiri dari dudukku dan berjalan dengan tak bertenaga, padahal tadi aku sudah sarapan. Entahlah sepertinya makanan yang aku makan tadi tidak bermanfaat. Aku menghembuskan napasku pelan. Aku jadi malas bertemu dengan Sehun.

"Apakah ini caramu membuatku jatuh cinta? Malas bertemu denganku?" Aku terkejut dengan suara yang masuk indra pendengaranku.

"Astaga kau membuatku terkejut" ucapku mengelus dada. Dia seperti hantu muncul tiba-tiba.

"Yaaak bisakah kau tidak perlu mengungkapkan apa yang ada dipikiranku?"

Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Rasanya aku ingin membanting namja ini aku menghentakkan kakiku kesal lalu pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri.

*author pov*

Sehun tersenyum melihat luhan yang pergi sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya. "Dia sangat imut, tapi dia akan sangat menakutkan jika mesummnya muncul" gumam Sehun. Lalu pergi menuju ke kelasnya karena bel sudah berbunyi

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa kali bibirnya terbuka dengan lebar, tapi untung saja ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan lentiknya, jika tidak lalat ataupun cicak bisa masuk dalam mulutnya. dia benar-benar mengantuk dan bosan. Luhan ingin ke toilet tapi takut jika salah masuk di toilet lagi. Ia masih trauma dengan kejadian kemarin.

Saat ini jam kosong, Mr. Lee tak sempat masuk ke kelas karena ia sedang sakit. Yaahh menyeramkan memang karena mereka semua bersyukur guru itu sakit. Mereka bersikap begitu karena guru itu sangat horor dan merupakan salah satu guru killer sehingga ditakuti oleh siswa-siswa

"Luhann" luhan mengangkat kepalanya, mengernyit alisnya menatap yeoja itu. Yeoja itu mempunyai mata yang sipit, bibir yang mungil dan berponi. Ia ingat dengan gadis ini, ia merupakan teman sekelasnya. Karena hanya dia yang selalu berani mengajak luhan berbicara terlebih dahulu.

Luhan menatap keatas kebiasaannya jika ingin mengingat sesuatu. _'Siapa ya namanya. Ah aku lupa.'_ Luhan mengetuk jari lentiknya di meja masih memikirkan nama gadis imut dihadapannya sekarang _'Ah aku baru ingat namanya adalah.'_

"Iya daehyun?" Yeoja itu tertawa dengan keras. Luhan sampai terkejut mendengarnya tertawa, tawanya benar-benar tidak anggun tidak seperti wajahnya yang imut. "Yaaak.. namaku baekhyun bukan daehyun lu" untung baekhyun menanggapinya dengan tertawa, biasanya gadis lain akan marah atau menangis jika namanya dilupakan. Oke ini berlebihan. luhan menggaruk pipinya tak gatal.

"Mianhae baekhyun. Aku lupa" salahkan otak luhan yang mudah lupa dengan sesuatu. Efek baca fanfiction rated M mungkin. Eh.

"Tidak apa-apa lu. Mau ke kantin? Aku benar-benar bosan dikelas." Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk.

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun makan dengan khidmat. Sedangkan Luhan hanya memesan bubble tea, ia merasa tak begitu lapar. Luhan meneguk minuman dingin itu. Gadis itu merasakan tenggorokannya segar ketika minuman bertapioka itu melewati tenggorokannya. Luhan melihat ke sekeliling kantin, sangat sepi mungkin karena ini belum waktu istirahat.

Luhan melototkan matanya karena melihat sehun berjalan seorang diri. "Baekhyun, kau kenal sehun?" Tanya luhan tapi pandangannya tetap mengarah ke arah sehun

"Sehun? Tentu saja luhan semua orang pasti kenal sehun, waeyo?" Tanya baekhyun. Luhan menatap baekhyun sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"Apa sehun benar-benar bisa baca pikiran?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya bingung mendengar pertanyaan Luhan.

"Tidak lu. Hahahaha kau mendengarnya dimana?" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. _'Apa sehun berbohong kepadaku? Tapi kemarin dia bisa membaca pikiranku dengan benar'_

"Ah anio baek" luhan tersadar dari lamunannya menampilkan senyumnya canggung

"Apakah kau menyukai sehun?" Luhan refleks menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai tanda tidak. Yaah walaupun tubuh seksinya dan wajahnya yang tampan termasuk tipenya tapi sifatnya luhan sangat benci. Sangat menyebalkan.

"Kau tahu Luhan. Sehun digosipkan gay karena dia tidak pernah tertarik dengan yeoja, hmm apalagi dia suka sekali mengabaikan yeoja-yeoja padahal fansnya banyak dan cantik-cantik" luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali tak percaya mendengar cerita baekhyun "Benarkah? Tapi tidak mungkin. Dia sangat tampan baek"

"Hahahaha kebanyakan orang tampan itu gay loh" luhan menganggukkan kepalanya setuju dengan perkataan baekhyun _'Pantas saja aku bukan tipenya rupanya dia gay, tidak tidak lu. Kau pasti bisa membuat dia jatuh cinta'_

"Aku bisa membuat sehun suka dengan perempuan" ucap luhan sungguh-sungguh dan sepertinya ia keceplosan mengucapkannya. Baekhyun hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan luhan.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau membawa kacamata?" Tanya baekhyun. Luhan melirik kacamata itu yang berada di sakunya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya acuh tidak peduli.

Sehabis mengisi perut mereka di kantin, mereka segera bergegas ke kelas mereka. Luhan sangat menyukai baekhyun karena sifat ramahnya dan baekhyun sangat friendly sehingga luhan langsung nyaman dengan baekhyun. Mungkin mereka cocok jadi sahabat.

Luhan melihat sehun yang berjalan yang disekelilingnya banyak yeoja-yeoja sambil membawa hadiah dengan bungkusan warna merah muda untuk sehun. _'Woaah dia benar-benar punya banyak fans tapi menurutku mereka berlebihan. Sehun kan bukan aktor .'_

Sehun menghela napasnya dan menghentikan langkahnya. Mereka juga berhenti mengikuti Sehun.

"Bisakah kalian meninggalkanku sendiri" tutur sehun lalu memasang senyum mautnya, melihat senyum maut laki-laki itu Yeoja-yeoja atau kalian bisa menyebutnya fans-fans sehun menganggukkan kepalanya tapi tak berniat pindah dari tempatnya, mereka tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan melihat senyuman Sehun yang langka.

 _"Sehun kumohon terima hadiahku lalu kita akan jadi sepasang kekasih yang romantis. Aku pasti akan populer"_

 _"Ya Tuhan sehun tampan sekali"_

 _"Sehun benar-benar tipeku. Aku ingin menjadi kekasihnya"_

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya membaca pikiran semua yeoja-yeoja itu yang membuat dirinya geli.

Banyak yang menyukainya karena sehun tampan, terkenal dan kaya. tentu saja ia tau kalau mereka semua hanya ingin memanfaatkannya agar mereka populer. Sehun hanya ingin yeoja yang mencintainya dengan tulus, apa adanya bukan karena ada apanya.

Ia mendesah pelan melihat mereka. tak ada pergerakan akhirnya laki-laki itu melanjutkan langkahnya ke ruang olahraga.

Luhan tak buang kesempatan, kakinya melangkah mengikuti Sehun masuk dalam ruang olahraga. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi curhat dengan Luhan.

"Untung saja sepi" gumamnya ketika melihat sekeliling ruang olahraga. Mata rusanya mencari Sehun.

"Kemana dia?" Tanya luhan pelan. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya, matanya masih mencari laki-laki yang bisa baca pikiran itu.

Luhan tidak mengerti kenapa sehun cepat sekali menghilang? Apakah Sehun punya kekuatan menghilang? Atau Sehun itu seorang ninja? Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Menepis pikiran konyolnya. Tapi mungkin saja karena Sehun bisa baca pikiran bisa saja ia bisa teleportasi atau mungkin seorang ninja.

Gadis itu menghela napas pelan. Sebaiknya dia keluar saja dari sini. Sepertinya Sehun bukan diruangan ini. Sia-sia ia mengikuti namja itu.

Luhan memutar badannya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya segera keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Ada apa mencariku?" Ia menghentikan gerakannya ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang masuk dalam indra pendengarannya. Suara seksi yang ia sukai.

Luhan merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil kacamata hitamnya. Ia mengikuti saran Mamanya agar namja menyebalkan ini tak bisa membaca pikirannya lagi.

Ia memakai kacamata hitam itu lalu berbalik menatap Sehun. Luhan terkikik senang karena sehun pasti tidak akan bisa membaca pikirannya lagi.

Sehun menatap luhan dengan tatapan heran, keningnya berkerut menatap Luhan. _Mengapa luhan memakai kacamata ditempat seperti ini?_

"Hai sehun tampan. Ya kau benar aku mencarimu. Apa sekarang kau bisa membaca pikiranku?" Luhan memasang senyum kemenangan. Ekspresi wajah luhan seperti memenangkan togel.

Sehun memasang wajah datarnya. Luhan benar-benar gadis bodoh, pikirnya.

Luhan tertegun menatap penampilan Sehun. Ia menelan salivanya dengan pelan.

Penampilan sehun sungguh Errr seksi Rambut yang berantakan, keringat yang mengalir dengan indah di jakun Sehun. lagi mata Luhan salah fokus, ia lagi-lagi menatap kejantanan Sehun yang terlihat menonjol. Sepertinya celananya terlalu ketat atau kejantanan Sehun memang besar dan kejantanannya sepertinya tambah lebih besar dan panjang daripada kemarin. Apa yang sehun lakukan tadi sehingga penampilannya seperti ini? Apa sehun sedang ereksi?

 _"Ya Tuhan Sehun seksi sekali, aku rela diperkosa oleh Sehun"_ pikirnya sambil menjilat bibirnya menatap Sehun seakan ingin _menerkam_ nya di ruangan ini juga.

"Kau benar-benar ingin kuperkosa hm?" Luhan melepas kacamatanya mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"Ka-kau masih bisa baca pikiranku?" Tanya Luhan, Sehun menghela napas. Sebenarnya ia tak suka dengan gadis dari Beijing ini karena sangat mesum.

 _'Tidak ada salahnya aku menggoda gadis ini, agar dia jerah'._ pikirnya. Sehun benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan gadis bermata rusa ini. Jika gadis-gadis lain memuja sehun karena wajahnya yang tampan, tubuhnya yang bak model, kekayaannya dan populer. Tapi Luhan malah selalu berpikiran tentangnya kejantanannya. Luhan benar-benar tipe agresif dan Sehun tidak menyukainya.

"Tentu saja bodoh" sehun mulai mendekati Luhan. Luhan yang melihatnya jadi tertantang ia bahkan membusungkan dadanya bermaksud menggodanya.

Sehun tentu saja laki-laki normal tapi entahlah kalau bertemu dengan tipe agresif seperti gadis yang berasal dari Beijing ini ia tidak bernafsu. Sekali lagi ia tidak suka dengan gadis agresif. Sehun lebih suka dengan wanita yang 'pasrah' dibawahnya ketika sehun menyerang.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya ia kira reaksi gadis China ini akan sama seperti kemarin. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bingung ketika sehun berhenti. " _Apakah harus aku yang memulainya? Sepertinya bercinta di ruang olahraga bagus juga"_

Sehun terkejut membaca pikiran luhan yang benar-benar mesum. Ayolah ia hanya ingin melakukannya kalau sudah menikah, melakukannya pada malam pertama. Apalagi ia tak mau melakukannya dengan gadis yang sudah tidak virgin lagi. Dilihat dari tingkahnya, gadis ini pasti sudah tidak virgin lagi. Pikir Sehun.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya, mendekati sehun sampai payudara sintalnya yang terbalut dengan pakaian sekolah sudah menempel di dada bidang sehun, walaupun dadanya tidak cukup besar tapi cocoklah untuk diremas.

Luhan menggodanya dengan memasang wajah seksinya. Tangan Luhan bergerak ingin menyentuh dada bidang namja itu.

Melihat pergerakan gadis rusa itu, memegang tangan luhan bermaksud menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan gadis mesum?"

"Aku? Aku ingin menggodamu." Jawabnya dengan memasang wajah polos. Laki-laki tinggi ini menghembuskan napasnya pelan.

"Kemarin aku sudah bilang kau bukan tipeku" jawab Sehun.

Luhan yang mendengarnya merasa tertohok dengan perkataan Sehun. Ia kira kemarin sehun mengatakannya hanya bercanda tapi ternyata ia serius. Luhan tidak terima dengan perkataan Sehun bahkan waktu sekolah di Beijing banyak namja-namja yang mengejarnya dan menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Tapi aku ingin membuatmu jatuh cinta Sehun" Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Seandainya ia tahu akan begini ia tidak akan pernah mengatakan kalimat itu. Padahal kemarin Sehun hanya iseng mengatakan itu.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang terlihat berpikir.

"Kenapa sehun? Apakah aku kurang cantik? Aku kurang seksi? Aku tahu payudaraku tidak terlalu be-" sehun segera memotong perkataan Luhan, jangan sampai gadis ini berbicara 'kotor'.

"Bukan begitu Lu. Kau cantik, kau seksi dan kau sangat sempurna" Luhan merona mendengar pujian sehun.

"tapi..." ia menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi apa sehun?" Tanya Luhan tidak sabaran.

"Tapi ka-"

Sehun menghentikan kalimatnya ketika ia mendengar bel sudah berbunyi.

"Maaf lu, bel sudah berbunyi"

Ia tahu saat ini jam istirahat tapi ia tak mau berduaan dengan Luhan apalagi ditempat tertutup seperti ini. memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada untuk kabur. Sehun langsung saja melarikan diri dari hadapan luhan.

"Yaaaakk Sehun mau kemana?"

Luhan yang melihatnya hanya menghembuskan napasnya kasar dan mematahkan kacamata yang tak berdosa itu. Ia masih penasaran dengan perkataan Sehun tadi.

TBC

Maaf ya telat Update T.T sibuk syuting nih /ditabok/ sibuk mau UN nih... ini aja ngetiknya kalau lgi stress dengan pelajaran hehehe.

Oh iya maaf ya klau kurang memuaskan:(( silahkan kritik dan saran jangan bash ya hatiku trlalu rapuh /kaga/


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Luhan's Mind

Main Cast : Lu han, Oh Sehun dll

Rate : M

Author : Fihannie

Warning : Typo? Biasalah..

 _Cerita pasaran, alur berantakan, membosankan maklum masih belajar. Ini hasil imajinasiku. Jadi maafkan kalau gaje . Dan maafkan aku kalau masih banyak kekurangan karena aku hanya manusia biasa :"(_

"Selamat datang" ucap pelayan wanita itu menyambut tuannya. Laki-laki itu hanya diam tak membalas perkataan wanita yang menjabat sebagai pelayan di rumahnya.

Sepi

Hanya suara detakan jam yang terdengar. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Yang hanya ditemani pelayan-pelayan.

Pelayan dengan pakaian warna hitam itu segera membawa tas tuannya ke kamar, terdengar manja? Sehun sebenarnya tidak mau diperlakukan seperti ini, tapi pelayan-pelayan itu lebih patuh kepada orang tuanya daripada dirinya. Sehun hanya pasrah diperlakukan manja. Ia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini karena dia bisa sendiri melakukannya.

Jika Nyonya dan Tuan Oh yang memanjakannya Sehun tidak masalah bahkan Sehun akan merasa sangat senang. Kadang ia iri dengan anak-anak lain yang dapat menghabiskan waktu dengan orang tuanya, bahkan sejak kecil ia tak tahu rasanya berbagi cerita dengan orang tuanya. Mungkin orang lain memandangnya dan selalu menyebut dirinya anak beruntung atau selalu mengangungkan sehun sempurna karena terlahir dengan bergelimang harta. Padahal mereka hanya melihat covernya.

Hidupnya belum sempurna, benar-benar belum sempurna.

Sehun segera berjalan dengan malas ke kamarnya.

 _"Beruntungnya bisa menjadi pelayan di rumah ini"_

 _"Bahkan penampilan berantakan dia masih tetap saja tampan"_

 _"Apakah dia sudah punya pacar?"_

Lagi-lagi pelayan-pelayan genit itu berpikiran aneh tentang dirinya.

 _"Haah~ harusnya aku tidak pulang, harusnya aku ke apartemen saja"_

Ah terkadang ia benci bisa membaca pikiran. Ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya diberi kejutan oleh orang lain karena ia akan lebih tahu terlebih dahulu karena membaca pikirannya. Bahkan waktu Junior High School, ada seorang gadis yang ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya tapi sebelum gadis itu mengatakannya, sehun sudah mengatakan tidak. Terdengar kasar? Iya tentu saja, sehun mendapat tamparan karena perkataannya.

Dan juga resiko bisa baca pikiran kadang-kadang ia akan merasakan kepalanya pusing seakan dipukul dengan palu tak terlihat dan rasa sakitnya bisa sampai 3 jam. Percuma meminum obat karena tidak bisa menyembuhkan tapi hanya menambah rasa sakitnya. Tidak ada yang mengetahui kalau ia bisa baca pikiran bahkan sahabatnya saja tidak tahu eh kecuali Luhan gadis beijing itu.

Ia membanting dirinya di kasur empuknya. Memejamkan mata berharap rasa lelahnya segera pergi.

"Tuan ingin makan apa hari ini?"

"Aku tidak lapar" jawabnya dingin masih memejamkan matanya dan berharap segera tidur.

"Ta-tapi tuan nanti nyonya ak-"

"Aku bilang tidak lapar ya tidak, apa kau tuli?" Bangun dari tidurnya lalu menatap tajam pelayan itu. Pelayan itu terkejut dan segera lari pergi dari hadapannya.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu kasar terhadapnya"

Lagi, ia membaringkan dirinya di ranjang lalu mulai memainkan handphonenya.

 **Drrtt**

Sehun tersenyum saat mendapat pesan dari seseorang yang spesial.

From : Eunha

 _Oppaa~_

To : Eunha

 _Nde baby.._

From : Eunha

 _Ahh oppa jangan membuatku malu_

To : Eunha

 _Aku tidak membuatmu malu, kau malu karena apa hm?_

Sehun lagi-lagi tersenyum membaca pesan dari Eunha, sebenarnya mereka seumuran tapi mereka hanya berbeda beberapa bulan, sehun ngotot dipanggil oppa oleh Eunha karena terdengar manis ditelinga sehun. Eunha merupakan tipenya, cantik, imut, polos. Yaah sehun suka dengan gadis polos. Entah kenapa Sehun selalu menyebut Eunha gadis polos, mungkim karena waktu itu Eunha mengaku belum pernah berpacaran. Dan anehnya ia tak bisa membaca pikiran gadis ini. Jadi itu lah kenapa dia tertarik dengan gadis dengan pipi tembem itu.

 **Drrrtt**

From : 102-666-xxx

 _Hai tampan_

Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya saat membaca pesan dari nomor yang tak dikenalnya. Sehun mengabaikan pesan tak bermutu itu tapi lagi-lagi nomor itu mengirimkan pesan lagi.

From : 102-666-xxx

 _Hai sehun... aku tahu kau ini Sehun dewa yunaniku kkk~_

 _Hei jangan hanya membaca pesanku, balas pesanku._

Sehun mendecak kesal. Orang ini benar-benar mengganggu.

From : 102-666-xxx

 _Hei sehun jika kau tidak membalasnya aku tidak akan berhenti._

Sehun mengetik pesan dengan perasaan kesal, jari-jarinya mengetuk huruf keyboard di touchscreen dengan tak berperasaan.

To : 102-666-xxx

 _Berhenti mengangguku, aku tidak mengenalmu brengsek._

 **Drrrtt dddrrtt**

From : 102-666-xxx

 _Kau yakin tidak mengenalku hm? Bagaimana dengan penismu? Apakah tambah besar? Dan kau kasar sekali mengatakan brengsek kepadaku. Tapi sepertinya kau tipe kuat di ranjang bukan? Aku suka. aku suka_

Sehun melotot membaca kata demi kata di layar handphonenya. Ia tau siapa yang mengirim ini. Dia adalah

"Luhan... gadis mesum itu benar-benar darima dia mendapatkan nomorku?" ia meremas ponselnya.

 **Ddrrtt**

From : 102-666-xxx

 _Hei kenapa tidak membalasnya? Apakah kau sedang bermain solo? Tenang saja tampanku aku bisa membantumu. Kasihan tanganmu. Dan tenang saja aku hebat dalam blowjob._

Lagi sehun melotot membacanya.

To : 102-666-xxx

 _Hei gadis mesum. Berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak dan berhenti mengangguku. Aku sudah bilang kau bukan tipeku._

Sepuluh menit berlalu tapi tak ada balasan dari luhan. Sehun mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

Dddrrtt

From : Eunha

 _Aku malu karenamu oppa_

Sehun tersenyum lalu ia mulai bertukar pesan dengan Eunha sampai terlelap.

Luhan berdiri di depan pagar menunggu seseorang, punggungnya menyandar di tembok pagar. Mata rusanya sibuk mencari seseorang, sesekali bibir mungilnya melantunkan lagu mandarin dengan merdu.

Tercetak sebuah senyuman dibibirnya ketika orang yang Luhan tunggu telah datang.

"Annyeong ahjumma" luhan memasang wajah datarnya ketika Mingguk lagi-lagi memanggilnya ahjumma. Sudah seminggu ini luhan selalu menunggu Mingguk lewat depan sekolahnya. Dan mereka akan mengobrol sebentar, luhan harus rela mengambil uang tabungannya agar bisa membelikan Mingguk makanan. Seperti biasa Mingguk selalu memanggilnya ahjumma padahal wajah Luhan sangat cantik tapi kenapa dipanggil Ahjumma?

Luhan sangat menyukai anak-anak. Setiap bertemu dengan anak-anak pasti keibuannya keluar. Ah Luhannie sudah ingin menimang anak rupanya. Apalagi Mingguk merupakan anak yang sangat menggemaskan dan ia juga mandiri. Buktinya ia ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki tanpa ditemani orang dewasa.

Dan anak ini juga menghiburnya dengan tingkah polosnya, membantu melupakan perkataan sehu di sms seminggu yang lalu. Tapi bukan berarti ia berhenti mengejar Oh Sehun. Luhan tipikal gadis keras kepala. Keinginannya harus terwujud. Dan sudah seminggu juga ia tak pernah bertemu dengan Sehun karena ia sibuk belajar huruf hangeul yang diajarkan oleh Baekhyun. Luhan tidak mau salah masuk kamar mandi karena hanya tidak bisa membaca hangeul.

"Mingguk panggil aku nuna nde" bujuk Luhan tapi Mingguk menggelengkan kepalanya imut.

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya melihat jawaban Mingguk. Tangannya bergerak mengambil sesuatu di tas merah mudanya.

"Kalau mingguk tak memanggil nuna, nanti mingguk tidak dapat lolipop looh" luhan dengan sengaja menggoyangkan lolipop di depan wajah mingguk bermaksud menggoda anak SD ini.

Mingguk menelan ludah dan menggaruk pipinya sembari berpikir. Mingguk lebih suka memanggil luhan dengan ahjumma. Tapi jika ia memanggil nuna ia akan mendapat lolipop. Ahhh ia dilema. Mata sipit Mingguk menatap lapar lolipop yang berada ditangan Luhan.

"Arrasseo nuna, berikan mingguk lolipop~" rengeknya dengan tangan kecilnya menengadah meminta lolipop itu. Luhan kekeh pelan lalu memajukan pipinya ke depan wajah Mingguk. Mengerti anak kecil itu segera mengecup pipi luhan.

"Anak pintar" mengelus kepala mingguk dengan sayang. Lalu memberikan lolipop kepada Mingguk.

"Nah sekarang mingguk kesekolah, hati-hati hm dan jangan lupa belajar yang rajin. Arrasseo?" Ucap luhan dengan tegas.

Mingguk tersenyum "arasseo nu eh ahjumma" mingguk segera lari kecil tak ingin mendengar omelan Luhan karena dipanggil ahjumma.

Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sembari terkekeh pelan melihat Mingguk lari kecil. Tiba-tiba siswi yang luhan yakini merupakan teman sekolahnya karena memakai seragam yang sama dengannya menabrak mingguk.

"Mingguuuukkk" teriak luhan lalu menghampiri Mingguk.

"Huweee..." tangis Mingguk. Anak kecil itu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Karena rasa sakit yang tak bisa ia tahan, bokong kecil Mingguk mencium jalan(?).

"Kau mau kemana?" Luhan menahan lengan gadis itu.

"Apa urusanmu huh?" Balas gadis berambut pendek sampai leher itu.

"Kau minta maaf sama anak ini karena kau, dia terjatuh"

"Aku? Hei dia yang salah kenapa harus aku yang minta maaf"

Luhan menggertak giginya. Rasanya ia ingin menonjok gadis ini.

"Jelas-jelas kau yang salah gadis tak tahu diri, kau yang berjalan sambil bermain handphone. Sampai kau tidak sadar menabrak orang." Gadis itu tertohok dan merasa perkataan luhan benar. Ya memang tadi dia sudah beberapa kali menabrak orang. Dan juga banyak yang memakinya tapi tidak peduli karena terlalu fokus dengan handphonenya.

"Ahjumma hikss hikkss" luhan menunduk menatap mingguk dengan lembut, tangan mingguk menarik-menarik roknya. Luhan mengelus kepala mingguk dan tersenyum.

"Sebentar hm" kata Luhan kepada Mingguk, luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap tajam gadis menyebalkan ini. Luhan lagi-lagi menggertak giginya kesal. Gadis ini dengan tak sopannya dan tak tahu diri masih sempatnya bermain handphone.

Luhan segera merebut handphonenya dengan paksa.

"Hei kurang ajar, berikan handphoneku" pekik gadis itu.

"Minta maaf sama anak ini, kau tidak diajarkan dengan orang tuamu hah?" Luhan teriak di depan gadis ini.

Gadis itu menatap luhan dengan emosi. Tangannya menarik rambut panjang Luhan. Mencengkram rambutnya dengan kuat

"Akkhh Sial ini sakit bodoh" ucap luhan kesakitan. Lalu tangan gadis itu merebut ponsel yang berada di tangan Luhan. Kemudian tangannya melepaskan rambut luhan. Sekarang rambut luhan berantakan karena gadis itu.

Luhan maju dan ingin menampar wajah gadis itu tapi

"Luhaaaaan" terdengar suara cempreng yang luhan yakini adalah baekhyun. Gadis itu segera pergi dari hadapan luhan. Ia merutuki kehadirannya baekhyun rasanya ingin mengumpat.

"Ada apa?" Tanya luhan kesal. Mengabaikan baekhyun. Luhan jongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Mingguk, mulai menghapus jejak air mata Mingguk.

"Jangan menangis hm" mingguk menganggukkan kepalanya tapi masih terdengar sesenggukannya.

"Kalau begitu mingguk ke sekolah ya nanti Mingguk terlambat" luhan tersenyum, tangannya mengambil roti yang berada di tasnya. Lalu memberikannya pada Mingguk. Tentu saja anak itu dengan perasaan senang menerima makanan dari Luhan. Dengan mudahnya ia melupakan kejadian tadi yang membuat ia menangis.

"Lu kau tadi kenapa bertengkar dengan Eunha?" Tanya baekhyun menatap luhan, kepalanya bersandar ditangannya dengan sikutnya bertumpu di meja, saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di kelas. Luhan tengah asyik menyisir rambutnya, Merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan karena insiden tadi.

"Siapa?" Tanya Luhan balik, menatap wajahnya di cermin.

"Eunha, yang tadi itu"

"Ooh jadi gadis tak tahu diri itu namanya Eunha" luhan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hei kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" pekik baekhyun

Luhan menghembuskan napasnya pelan.

"Tadi ia menabrak Mingguk sehingga membuat mingguk menangis, kau tahu kan aku tidak suka melihat anak kecil menangis, ya sudah aku menyuruh dia minta maaf tapi dia tidak mau." Jelas luhan, baekhyun hanya diam mendengarkan penjelasan Luhan. "Dia benar-benar menyebalkan aku ingin menarik rambut gadis jelek itu" gumam Luhan kesal.

"Luhan" panggil Baekhyun

"Hm"

"Kau pernah ke Club?" Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap baekhyun, keningnya berkerut mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Belum pernah baek."

"Kau sangat payah ternyata" ejek Baekhyun. Luhan memutar matanya malas.

"Terserah kau, hmm baekhyun ayo ke kantin aku lapar".

Luhan menyantap dengan khidmat roti bakarnya. Ia tak sempat sarapan di rumahnya karena mamanya hari ini sepertinya sakit jadi ia tak menyiapkan sarapannya. Dan babanya hanya pulang sebentar untuk berganti baju dan pergi lagi. Sepertinya Babanya benar-benar sibuk.

"Luhan kau ingin ke Club denganku?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya. Tapi percuma karena luhan lebih senang memandang roti bakarnya daripada wajah imut Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mau Baek, aku pasti tidak diijinkan dengan Mamaku"

"Ayolah memangnya kau akan bilang ke mamamu 'mama aku mau ke club?'" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya singkat, baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya. ' _Luhan cantik, tapi kenapa sangat bodoh?'_ Monolog baekhyun dalam hati

"Kau bisa memakai alasan lain Lu. Ya ayolah lu, temani aku" Bujuk Baekhyun.

"Eh itu kan Sehun dengan gadis tak tahu diri itu. Mereka akrab sekali. Baek katanya Sehun gay terus kenapa dia dekat dengan gadis jelek itu" luhan melihat baekhyun dengan tatapan- _jelaskanpadaku_ \- baekhyun menggaruk pipinya tak gatal.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya kebelakang menatap Sehun dan Eunha yang berjalan beriringan sesekali mereka tertawa dengan bahagia, baekhyun dapat melihat aura cinta bertebaran di sekitar mereka(?).

"Lu se-"

"Apa kau bilang gay? Sehun normal kau tahu, jika Sehun gay mana mungkin dia menyukai Eunha" ucap lelaki itu dengan suara bassnya yang duduk disebelah Baekhyun. Luhan dan Baekhyun serempak menatap laki tinggi menjulang itu.

"Baeekk~" rengek Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah sedih yang menurut baekhyun menjijikan.

Baekhyun hanya diam tak tahu harus menjawab apa dan bagaimana menenangkan Luhan.

"Dan kau tiang, kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau sehun menyukai gadis tak tahu diri dan jelek itu huh? Kau tau dari mana?" Luhan menatap Chanyeol a.k.a laki tinggi tadi. Menyipitkan matanya menginterogasi Chanyeol agar menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dengan jujur.

"Apa? Tiang? What the fu-"

"Jawab pertanyaanku!" Pekik Luhan memotong umpatan Chanyeol(?)

"aku sahabat Sehun, tentu saja aku tahu dan juga sehun sendiri yang bilang padaku."

"Apa yang Sehun suka darinya huh?" Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya tak gatal, ' _gadis ini benar-benar cerewet',_ batin Chanyeol.

"Sehun bilang padaku kalau Eunha cantik, imut, polos dan baik dan eunha tipenya" what? Baik? Jadi menabrak anak kecil itu baik namanya? Tak meminta maaf juga itu baik?

"Tunggu kau bilang Eunha polos?" Tanya Luhan. Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya singkat.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA, lelucon macam apa ini" luhan tertawa kencang.

"Hikss baeeekkk~ bagaimana ini?" Baekhyun memasang wajah datarnya, luhan sepertinya mulai tidak waras karena siswa populer Oh Sehun. Bibir luhan bergetar, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Jangankan bercinta dengan Sehun, melihat penisnya saja tidak bisa jika laki-laki itu sudah punya pasangan. Dan tentu saja ia bukan tipe Sehun. Sehun suka dengan gadis polos dan luhan bukan gadis yang polos. Ia bisa saja berpura-pura polos tapi itu munafik namanya.

"Baiklah Baek nanti malam kita akan ke club bagaimana pun caranya. Dan aku yang akan traktir kalian" Baekhyun tersenyum senang mendengar perkataan Luhan.

"Benar-"

"Kalian ingin ke Club? Kapan?" Tanya Chanyeol memotong ucapan Baekhyun.

"malam ini" jawab Luhan singkat, baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Boleh aku ikut? Kalian pasti butuh tumpangan, aku siap menjemput kalian" tutur Chanyeol.

Luhan mengetukkan jarinya berpikir. Bibir mungilnya terbuka ingin menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Iya tentu saja" bukan. Itu bukan Luhan yang menjawabnya tapi Baekhyun.

"Baiklah beri aku alamatmu Luhan aku akan menjemput kalian jam sepuluh nanti"

Luhan mulai menyebutkan alamatnya. Untung saja Chanyeol mempunyai ingatan yang kuat karena ia mencatat alamat Luhan di handphonenya.

"Eh tidak bisa begitu, nanti mamaku akan curiga." Seru Luhan. Baekhyun tenang-tenang saja karena tinggal seorang diri.

"Hmm baiklah jam tujuh aku akan menjemput kalian dan kita akan berkumpul di rumah baekhyun dulu." ucap Chanyeol final.

"Berikan aku nomormu Luhan"

Ddrrtt dddrrrtt

From : 102-716-xxx

 _Haku sudah di depan rumahmu. Cepatlah._

Luhan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, memasukkan bajunya dalam tas yang akan dia gunakan di Club nanti.

Luhan mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai agar mamanya tak curiga. Ia melihat mama di dapur. Menghampiri mamanya dan berdiri disampingnya.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya menatap aneh Mamanya.

"Mama.. mama..." luhan memanggil wanita yang berumur sekitar empatpuluh tahun itu. Tapi tak ada jawaban.

"Mamaaa" panggil Luhan sekali lagi sambil menggoyangkan bahu mamanya dengan pelan. Terlihat mamanya tersentak, terkejut karena Luhan.

"Ada apa hm?" Tanya Mamanya dengan senyuman seakan dipaksakan.

"Mama, gelasnya sudah penuh" mamanya tersentak dan segera menghentikan kegiatannya menuangkan jus dalam gelas, sekarang meja dan lantai basah karena ulah mamanya.

"Mama ada apa hm? Dan kenapa mata mama bengkak? Mama habis menangis?" Tanya Luhan sambil memeluk bahu mamanya menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Tidak ada apa-apa sayang, dan kau ingin kemana rapi sekali? Ingin kencan hm?" Luhan terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataan Mamanya.

"Hahaha tidak mama, luhan ingin ke rumah teman mengerjakan tugas kelompok dan luhan juga akan menginap dirumah teman boleh kan?"

"Baiklah hati-hati sayang" ucap mamanya. Luhan tersenyum senang lalu mulai mencium pipi mamanya dengan sayang lalu mulai keluar rumah menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang menunggunya di dalam mobil kerennya(?)

Terlihat Mama Luhan menatap Luhan lalu menghembuskan napasnya gusar.

Luhan menutup telinganya ketika sampai di Club, gendang telinganya seakan mau pecah mendengar musik terlalu keras.

Baekhyun mencoba menarik tangan luhan yang menutup telinganya, tingkah Luhan membuat mereka malu.

"Kau membuat kita malu" ucap Baekhyun dengan suara yang agak keras. Luhan memperhatikan di sekitarnya, pengunjung menatapnya dengan aneh. Luhan berdehem sambil menyelipkan rambut panjangnya ditelinganya.

Luhan mengenakan dress yang berwarna merah mencolok. Dan juga sangat ketat, dress itu membalut tubuh luhan sampai pahanya. Sebenarnya Luhan risih dengan pakaian ini, dan tentu saja dress ini bukan miliknya melainkan baekhyun. Tadi Luhan ingin memakai baju ketat dan celana pendek tapi kata Baekhyun itu terlalu kampungan. Terlebih lagi baju Luhan gambar Hello kitty. Baekhyun mengomel kepada Luhan karena merusak image Hello kitty yang polos, akan sangat aneh bukan gadis mabuk dengan baju bergambar Hello Kitty digotong(?) Keluar Club.

Chanyeol mulai berbicara dengan pelayan yang menghampiri meja mereka yang berada paling pojok meminta pesanan mereka. Luhan hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi.

 _"Jadi begini rasanya ke Club"_ pikir Luhan dan matanya memperhatikan isi Club.

"Sayang sekali DJ-nya bukan laki-laki kenapa harus perempuan sih?" Omel Luhan. Luhan awalnya berencana ingin mencuci mata di Club tapi sampai sekarang Luhan belum menemukan pria tampan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pelayan datang dengan membawa beberapa botol minuman yang luhan tidak ketahui namanya.

Chanyeol dengan jantannya menuangkan minuman itu di gelasnya dan di gelas dua gadis cantik ini berukuran sedang.

"Baiklah karena aku kasihan lihat Luhan yang sedang patah hati, jadi aku yang akan mentraktir kalian" ucap chanyeol, dan baekhyun teriak heboh sambil bertepuk tangan sedangkan luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Mereka mulai meminumnya, luhan mengernyitkan alisnya ketika minuman itu masuk dan melewati tenggorokannya.

"Rasanya aneh asal kau tahu saja" ucap Luhan, Baekhyun hanya tertawa mendengar komentar Luhan.

Baekhyun menuangkan minuman keras itu ke gelas luhan.

"Ayo minum lagi Luhan" luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku harus ke toilet, temani aku Baekhyun. Aku tidak tahu dimana toiletnya" baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, terlalu malas menemani gadis ini. Akhirnya ia menjelaskan dan memberi petunjuk kepada Luhan tempat toilet berada.

Mengerti, luhan mulai berdiri dan berjalan ke toilet sesuai dengan petunjuk Baekhyun tadi.

Luhan mulai masuk lorong yang remang cahaya.

"Mmpphh~ aaahhh~" tubuh Luhan menegang melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Laki-laki dan perempuan itu sibuk bergulat lidah sepertinya mereka sudah ciuman terlalu lama karena di dagu dan leher gadis itu sudah mengkilat karena saliva, entah saliva siapa itu. Luhan tak mau memikirkannya.

Mereka tak terganggu dengan hadirnya Luhan. Bahkan suara nafas mereka sangat berat berarti mereka benar-benar horny.

Luhan meneguk salivanya pelan, ia masih terpaku dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Katakanlah Luhan benar-benar gadis polos, belum pernah bercinta, belum pernah ciuman bahkan melihat film blue saja belum pernah tapi omongan Luhan yang sangat frontal membuat orang berfikir kalau dia sangat nakal, luhan terlalu banyak membaca Fanfiction Rated M, jadi membuat Luhan menjadi gadis mesum.

"Ahh~ pelan-pelan sayang" luhan tersadar dari lamunannya dan kembali melihat adegan live di depan matanya. Sekarang tangan laki-laki itu meremas payudara gadis itu dengan kasar, tapi anehnya membuat gadis itu keenakan.

Laki-laki itu mulai mencium leher gadis itu dengan nafsu, gadis berambut pendek itu menjenjangkan lehernya menikmati bibir laki itu berada di lehernya.

Luhan melototkan matanya, ia mengenal gadis itu. Gadis yang menarik rambutnya tadi pagi.

"Eunha?!" Tanya Luhan pada dirinya sendiri. Lagi Luhan memperhatikan dengan detail wajah gadis itu mungkin Luhan salah lihat. Tapi gadis itu benar-benar mirip dengan Eunha atau mungkin itu memang Eunha. Luhan segera pergi dari tempat itu tapi tak sengaja ia menabrak sehingga vas bunga itu terjatuh sampai pecah.

Praangg

"Siapa itu?" Teriak laki-laki itu merasa terganggu. Luhan menutup mulutnya sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding agar tak terlihat. Jantungnya berdegup degan kencang ia takut ketahuan.

"Sudahlah sayang, ayo lanjutkan yang tadi~" ucap Eunha manja.

"Baiklah tapi tak disini Eunha sayang, aku sudah pesan kamar untuk kita"

Luhan segera pergi dengan cepat saat dia merasa mereka sudah pergi ,ia ingin memberi tahu info penting ini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol apa yang ia lihat tadi.

"Baekhyun tadi aku lih-" luhan lagi-lagi terkejut dengan pemandangan di depannya untuk kedua kalinya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sibuk bercumbu, mengabaikan kehadiran Luhan. Luhan duduk di sebelah mereka yang sibuk ciuman. mempoutkan bibirnya dan meminum minuman keras itu dengan rakus.

"Eunggh~ aku dimana?" Tanya Luhan memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut.

Pupil matanya melihat ruangan yang masuk dalam retinanya. Sepertinya ini bukan rumahnya. Luhan duduk sambil meregangkan ototnya. Tidur di sofa membuat tubuhnya pegal-pegal.

"Eh kau sudah bangun Luhan?" Tanya Baekhyun. Luhan hanya mengerjapkan matanya.

"Baek, dimana toiletmu?" Tanyanya, luhan menutup mulutnya, sepertinya ia ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam perutnya.

Baekhyun menunjukkan toiletnya, luhan dengan cepat menghampiri toilet itu.

"Hoeeekkk" luhan memuntahkan semua yang berada dalam perutnya. Baekhyun segera memegang rambut luhan dengan memijat tengkuk Luhan.

Luhan membasuh wajahnya dan menatap wajahnya di cermin. Ia masih bingung kenapa ia bisa berada di rumah baekhyun.

Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun yang sibuk membuat soup. Bokongnya mendarat di kursi.

"Semalam kau sangat mabuk Lu, kau minum sampai tiga botol, kau juga meracau tak jelas Eunha tidak polos lah, kau juga meracau kalau kau ingin melihat penis Sehun lalu kau pingsan"

"Be-benarkah? Kau pasti sal-"

"Kau memasak apa Baek?"

"Aku memasak so-mmpphh" luhan melototkan matanya melihat Baekhyun dan chanyeol ciuman dengan tak sopannya. Baekhyun mendorong dada telanjang Chanyeol sampai ciuman mereka terlepas, karena malu dilihat Luhan. Padahal waktu di Club Baekhyun mengabaikan Luhan dan sibuk bertukar saliva dengan Chanyeol.

"Eh ada Luhan" ucap Chanyeol santai sambil memeluk baekhyun dari belakang. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya tak berani melihat kemesraan ChanBaek, ia malu.

Mengerti, baekhyun segera melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan duduk di samping Luhan.

"Makan lu soupnya, agar tubuhmu segar karena semalam kau mabuk berat"

"Hahahaha... Luhan ingin sekali melihat penis Sehun" ejek Chanyeol.

"Diam Chan." Tegur Baekhyun.

"Kalian berpacaran?"

"Iya, kami berpacaran." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Kami sudah pacaran satu bulan Lu" jawab Baekhyun sambil duduk disebelah Luhan.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku Baekhyun?"

"Ehmm karena aku ti-"

"Karena dia takut di kejar oleh fansku padahal aku bisa memukulnya Baekhyun jika mereka mengganggumu" ucap Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan keyakinan, Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya malu ditatap seperti itu oleh chanyeol. Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau sangat bodoh baekhyun" Baekhyun menatap kesal Luhan, karena dibilang bodoh oleh Luhan. Padahal yang lebih bodoh adalah Luhan. Menurut Baekhyun

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa aku tidur di sofa Baek? Badanku sampai sakit karena tidur di sofa" Tanya Luhan dengan sebal tangannya memijat bahunya yang kaku.

"Mian Lu, kamarku hanya satu da-"

"Tapikan kita bisa tidur bersama Baek"

"Lalu kau bisa melihatku bercinta dengan Baekhyun begitu?" Tanya Chanyeol. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, pantas saja ia melihat banyak bercak merah di leher Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol" tegur baekhyun.

"Eh benarkah? Wah Baekhyun kau sudah tidak Virgin, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana rasanya Baek?" Tanya Luhan menaik-turunkan alisnya menggoda baekhyun.

"A-aku tidak tahu, kau cobalah sendiri" ucap Baekhyun dengan pipi merona.

"Jawab dong Baek bagaimana rasanya bercin-"

"Lu kenapa kau semalam selalu bilang Eunha tidak polos, Eunha bitch?" Potong Baekhyun agar Luhan berhenti menggodanya.

"Semalam aku melihat Eunha ciuman dengan laki-laki, bahkan tangan laki-laki itu meremas payudaranya"

"Jangan bohong lu"

"Aku tidak bohong Chanyeol, untuk apa aku bohong? Aku memang menyukai Sehun tapi memfitnah Eunha agar Sehun menyukaiku? Cih aku tidak serendah itu"

"Kau yakin Lu, yang kau lihat semalam itu Eunha?" Tanya baekhyun, Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya yakin.

"Iya aku yakin sekali, bahkan laki-laki itu memanggil Eunha sayang"

"Kau pasti salah lihat Lu" ucap Chanyeol

"Tapi laki-laki itu memanggil dia Eunha sayang"

"Kau kira hanya satu yang bernama Eunha" Ucap Chanyeol meninggalkan mereka. Entahlah Chanyeol merasa tidak yakin dengan ucapan Luhan. Chanyeol pernah mengobrol dengan Eunha walaupun sebentar dan gadis itu benar-benar menggemaskan dan terlihat polos dengan sikap pemalunya berbicara dengannya dan Sehun.

 _'Aku yakin sekali yang aku lihat itu Eunha, aku akan memberi tahu Sehun hal ini'_

TBC

Senang banget ada yang baca FF gaje ini. Terima kasih ya /bow/ dan review kalian benar-benar buat aku senyum-senyum sendiri, apakah ini yang namanya cinta? /ditabok/ . Ehm buat fans Eunha Gfriend maaf ya. Aku ga bermaksud bkin image Eunha jelek di FF ini. Bingung banget soalnya. Sekali lagi maaf ya.

Mungkin aku akan update lama lagi karena fokus mau UN hikss:" jadi tetap tunggu FF ku ya * ga lama kok ehe

Hmm dan sekali lagi Review kritik atau saran biar aku bisa belajar lagi


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Luhan's Mind

Main Cast : Lu han, Oh Sehun dll

Rate : M

Author : ZeHunHanus

Warning : Typo? Biasalah..

 _Cerita pasaran, alur berantakan, membosankan maklum masih belajar. Ini hasil imajinasiku. Jadi maafkan kalau gaje . Dan maafkan aku kalau masih banyak kekurangan karena aku hanya manusia biasa :"(_

 _Oh ya aku ganti nama yeeeeh \^0^/ dari fihannie menjadi ZeHunHanus.. bagaimana? Keren kan? Kkk~. Cerita dikit dulu.. awal nama ini terbuat(?) Dibantu oleh teman rpku.. disini ada yang maen rp fb? Tmenan yok hahaha. Zeus itu adalah dewa gay.. yaudah aku gabungin Hunhan.. jadilah ZeHunHanus.. yeaaahh /gaje-_-/_

 _Tanpa banyak bacot kita mulai ceritanya._

 _'Aku yakin yang kulihat kemarin itu Eunha, ya aku sangat yakin.'_ Gumam Luhan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ia memainkan jarinya sembari mengingat wajah gadis yang dia lihat waktu di Club. Kalau memang itu orang lain lalu kenapa ciri-cirinya sama dengan Eunha. iya pasti dia Eunha. Rambut pendek dan pipi tembem hanya itu satu-satunya ciri khas gadis yang bernama Eunha.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya gusar. Akhir-akhir ini mamanya sering melamun. Luhan tidak tahu kenapa sikap mamanya sangat aneh belakangan ini, setiap Luhan bertanya pasti mamanya hanya menjawab tidak apa-apa, dan juga ia merindukan Babanya, sangat merindukannya. Babanya selalu memakai alasan lembur jika Luhan bertanya kenapa tidak pulang. Luhan bahkan melupakan bagaimana wajah Babanya. Hah~ ia merindukan mereka berkumpul sekeluarga, makan bersama, dan bercanda bergurau saat bersantai.

Lagi-lagi Luhan menghembuskan napasnya gusar. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit karena memikirkannya.

"Jummaaa..."

"Ahjummaa"

"AHJUMMMAAA" Luhan terkejut dengan teriakan suara khas anak kecil. menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah Mingguk yang memerah karena habis teriak. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman tipis dan menjongkok di hadapan Mingguk sembari mengelus kepalanya.

"Ahjumma kenapa melamun?" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban tidak. Luhan tak mau membahasnya terlebih lagi Mingguk masih kecil. Pasti ia tak mengerti apa-apa.

"Ahjumma lihat, kemarin aku dapat nilai seratus" ucap Mingguk dengan nada senang, tangannya mengambil sesuatu di tasnya lalu memperlihatkan kertas itu kepada luhan yang ternyata sebuah kertas ulangan Mingguk, luhan dapat melihat angka seratus dengan tinta merah dipojok kanan kertas itu.

"Waah Mingguk sangat hebat, pertahankan hm?" Mingguk mengangguk senang.

"Sayang sekali, nuna tidak punya hadiah untuk Mingguk, besok nuna kasih ya hadiahnya" lanjutnya, Mingguk menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mingguk maunya sekarang ahjumma"

"Tapi nuna belum beli hadiahnya Mingguk"

"Tidak perlu ahjumma, kemari ahjumma, mingguk ingin memberi tahu sesuatu"

"Apa itu Mingguk?" Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah imut Mingguk.

Mingguk senyum senang lalu ikut mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah cantik Luhan. Kemudian

 **Chup**

Luhan membeku mendapat kecupan dari Mingguk, jika di pipi itu hal yang biasa tapi Mingguk menciumnya dibibir.

Luhan menatap mingguk, mingguk hanya mengerjapkan matanya polos sambil tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih hadiahnya ahjumma, mingguk ke sekolah dulu" luhan masih diam ditempatnya setelah Mingguk menghilang dari pandangannya.

Luhan berdiri sambil memegang bibirnya. Sesekali ia terkekeh entah karena apa. Kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam sekolah

 _'Ciuman pertamaku adalah Mingguk dan Mingguk anak kecil'_

 _'Astaga ciuman pertamaku diambil oleh anak kecil'_

"Cih kau kira aku percaya ciuman pertamamu anak kecil. Pasti kau sudah ciuman beberapa kali kan. Dan ternyata kau pedofil" Luhan mengernyitkan alisnya, mendongak menatap lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Aku? Pedofil? Hahahaha... lelucon yang bagus" tawa luhan sambil memegang perutnya. Luhan menyukai anak kecil bukan berarti ia pedofil. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Kau mencium anak kecil dan tepat dibibir, jadi kau pedofil. Selain mesum ternyata kau pedofil" luhan mengerjapkan matanya menatap lelaki itu.

 _"Darimana dia tahu?"_

"Luhan, apakah kau lupa?" Luhan baru ngeh ternyata yang dihadapannya sekarang adalah Sehun, lelaki yang bisa baca pikiran. Padahal Sehun tadi melihat Luhan dicium anak kecil itu.

"Astaga.. kau jangan cemburu dulu Sehun, Mingguk itu sudah kuanggap seperti anak sendiri. Aku bukan pedofil, tenang saja aku hanya menyukaimu Sehun" sehun menatap luhan dengan horor mendengar ucapannya yang terbilang narsis.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak bisa menyukaimu, kau bukan tipeku" luhan memutar matanya bosan ketika sehun mengatakan itu lagi.

"Iya iya aku tahu pasti seleramu seperti Eunha. ASTAGA Sehun aku ingin memberi tahu kau sesuatu" Sehun menutup telinganya ketika Luhan teriak, suara Luhan benar-benar cempreng.

"Apa?" Luhan berdehem lalu kakinya menjijit mendekati wajah Sehun, refleks lelaki itu menjauhkan wajahnya. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan heran.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Kau pasti ingin menciumku kan?" Luhan mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

 _'Semua orang pasti ingin menciummu Sehun, ah sial bagaimana dengan penisnya ya'_ Luhan menunduk dan pupil matanya melihat keselangkangan Sehun, refleks Sehun menutup area pribadinya dengan tangannya.

"Cepat kau ingin bilang apa?"

"Oh iya, karena penismu sangat menggoda sampai-sampai aku lupa mau bilang apa tadi. Sehun kau harus menjauhi Eun-"

"Oppppaaaaaaa" refleks Sehun memalingkan wajahnya, ia tahu yang memanggil dirinya adalah Eunha. Suaranya yang sangat menggemaskan masuk ke indra pendengarannya. Ia sangat merindukan gadis imut ini.

 _"Ah sial kenapa bitch ini harus datang?"_ Rutuk Luhan dalam hati. Sehun ingin marah dan memaki Luhan karena Luhan memanggil Eunha dengan kata kasar. Tapi jika ia memarahi Luhan bisa-bisa Eunha menatap dirinya aneh karena sedari tadi Luhan hanya diam.

Ah sudahlah.

"Selamat pagi oppa" ucap Eunha dengan suara yang menurut Luhan sok imut. Rasanya ia ingin muntah mendengarnya.

"Selamat pagi baby" Luhan merasakan jantungnya berdenyut-denyut sakit.

' _Sial aku juga ingin dipanggil seperti itu.'_

"Eunha kenapa memakai syal? Padahal sekarang bukan musim dingin" terlihat Eunha gelagapan, sesekali Eunha berdehem dan menggaruk lengannya sepertinya yang tak gatal.

"Ehmm anu Oppa, aku merasa tidak enak badan" ucap Eunha memegang syal merahnya yang melilit di lehernya.

 _'Bilang saja kau ingin menutupi kissmark yang ada dilehermu dasar jalang'_ Sehun benar-benar akan memarahi Luhan. Tunggu saja.

"Oh iya Eunha, sepertinya kemarin aku melihatmu di Club. Apa itu kau?" Luhan bertanya dengan suara yang terkesan ramah, padahal Luhan ingin sekali memaki gadis bermuka dua ini.

Terlihat Eunha membulatkan kedua matanya.

"A-apa kau bilang? Aku.. aku tidak pernah ke Club, bahkan meminum vodka saja tidak pernah" suara Eunha terdengar gugup.

"Huh? Ah benarkah? Berarti aku salah lihat, kemarin aku melihat seorang gadis yang mirip denganmu dan lelaki ciuman di lorong dengan pa-"

"Luhan jangan samakan dirimu dengan Eunha, Eunha lebih baik darimu" potong Sehun dengan nada dingin lalu menarik tangan Eunha meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri.

 _'Aaarrgghhh Sehun kau sungguh bodoh. Dia tidak sebaik seperti yang kau kira.'_

 _..._

"Baek, vodka itu apa?" Tanya Luhan. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kantin dengan makanan yang menggugah selera yang tersaji di hadapan mereka masing-masing.

Ia teringat dengan perkataan Eunha yang tidak pernah meminum vodka katanya. Dan luhan tidak tahu vodka itu apa. Dia baru mendengarnya tadi.

"Hmm vodka? Ah vodka itu alkohol Lu, yang kemarin kau minum sampai kau mabuk."

Luhan manggut kepalanya mengerti.

 _'Tuh kan Eunha bahkan sampai tahu nama minuman beralkohol'_

"Padahal vodka yang kau minum itu untuk chanyeol, vodka juga kadar alkoholnya sangat tinggi Lu. karena kau masih pemula jadi yang cocok untukmu susu Lu hahahahaha"

Luhan langsung mempoutkan bibirnya sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya pertanda gadis beijing ini kesal mendengar perkataan-ejekan- baekhyun.

"Yaakk kau kur-"

"Kalian berisik sekali" ucap Chanyeol duduk disamping Baekhyun dan mencium keningnya dengan sayang. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dengan pipi yang memerah. Padahal bukan dia yang dicium.

"Oh iya Baek sebaiknya aku pergi saja" luhan berdiri tapi tangannya dipegang oleh Baekhyun. Ia melihat tangannya lalu menatap Baekhyun bertanya lewat tatapan.

"Kau malu? Ayolah lu bahkan kau belum menghabiskan makananmu. Kau kan sudah mengenal Chanyeol jadi tidak usah canggung" luhan akhirnya duduk kembali mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya bukan ucapan Baekhyun yang membuat dia merubah niatnya tapi puppyeyes Baekhyun sangat menggoda(?)

"Oh iya Lu, Sehun akan kesini. Jadi jangan kemana-mana" ucap Chanyeol. Luhan gelagapan dan segera merapikan poninya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan melihatnya.

"Bagaimana penampilanku?" Tanya Luhan masih sibuk merapikan rambut dan poninya. Tiba-tiba dia merasa sangat gugup akan bertemu dengan dewa yunaninya.

"Kau cantik" "kau keren" ucap pasangan itu bersamaan.

"Eh Lu dia sudah datang" luhan berdehem dan segera makan dengan anggun. Agar Sehun yang melihatnya jadi terpesona.

"Hai Chanyeol. Sorry, aku baru datang" tubuh Luhan membeku mendengar suara seksi Sehun.

 _'Oh my God.. suaranya benar-benar seksi, ah kenapa sekarang sangat panas ya'_

"Tidak apa-apa, baiklah aku akan memesan makanan, kau ingin makan apa Sehun?"

"Seperti biasa Chanyeol" Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera pergi dari hadapan mereka untuk memesan makanan.

"Yaak Sehun kau jangan duduk disini, ini tempat Chanyeol" baekhyun mendorong-dorong tubuh lelaki berwajah datar itu. Sehun memutar matanya malas. Dan berpindah tempat duduk disebelah Luhan. Sehun hanya cuek duduk disamping gadis itu.

Hening, lima menit berlalu mereka hanya diam tanpa suara dan sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Ini untukmu Sehun dan Baekhyun sayang ini untukmu." Baekhyun memekik senang melihat minuman strowberry yang merupakan minuman favorit kekasih Chanyeol itu.

"Oh iya Lu, wajahmu kenapa memerah?" Tanya Chanyeol. Sedari tadi wajah Luhan memerah karena Sehun duduk didekatnya. Luhan akui ia memang menyukainya karena terobsesi dengan kejantanannya besar dan panjang Sehun. Tapi ia belum jatuh cinta dengan Sehun. Belum merasakan apa-apa terhadap lelaki ini. Tapi kenapa luhan merasakan wajahnya memanas?

"Ehmm ti.. tidak apa-apa"

 _'Ahh sial. Chanyeol Sialan, dan kenapa dia harus duduk didekatku. Aku kan tidak bisa fokus. Mataku kumohon jangan melirik kebawah dulu'_

Sehun terkekeh pelan membaca pikiran Luhan. Mesum, gumam Sehun.

"Oh iya Se-"

"Oppa" seketika wajah Sehun berbinar melihat wajah imut Eunha.

"Ayo Eunha, duduk disini" ucap Sehun, ia segera menggeser untuk memberi tempat untuk Eunha karena kursi dikantin merupakan kursi panjang.

Tanpa sengaja Sehun menjatuhkan tangannya di atas tangan Luhan. Nafas Luhan tercekat dan segera menarik cepat tangannya. Dapat ia rasakan tangan hangat Sehun walaupun hanya beberapa detik.

Luhan menggeser tubuhnya menjauh dari Sehun, untung saja kursi ini cukup panjang. Mata rusanya melirik Eunha dan Sehun, terlihat tubuh Eunha sangat rapat dengan tubuh lelaki itu. Dan Eunha dengan sengaja menggesek-gesekkan payudaranya yang terbilang biasa itu di tubuh Sehun. Bahkan tangan gadis itu berada di paha hampir mendekati area terlarang lelaki tampan itu. Dan lebih menjengkelkan lagi Sehun merasa tidak terganggu.

 _'Cih kalau aku pasti selalu dimarahi tapi kenapa Eunha yang pegang-pegang dia merasa tak terganggu. Ahh dasar jalang'_ Luhan menggigit bibirnya kesal untung saja bibir merah itu tak mengeluarkan cairan merah. Ia melampiaskan kekesalannya pada sendok meremasnya dengan kuat.

Mereka mulai makan dengan khidmat kecuali Luhan dan Baekhyun karena mereka makan terlebih dahulu.

"Kau keringatan Eunha" ucap Sehun menghapus jejak-jejak keringat di kening Eunha. Eunha hanya tersenyum dengan wajah memerah. Lain halnya dengan Luhan hanya cuek. Karena muak melihat wajah Eunha yang sok polos itu.

"Sebaiknya kau lepaskan saja syalmu" tangan Sehun sudah memegang syalnya untuk melepaskan dari leher Eunha. Dengan sigap Eunha menahan tangan Sehun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ti.. tidak perlu oppa, aku baik-baik saja"

 _'Cih bilang saja kalau kau tidak ingin memperlihatkan kissmark dilehermu. Bitch tetaplah Bitch'_ lagi Sehun hanya melirik luhan dengan kesal.

"Apa maksudmu Lu?" Seketika mereka bertiga mengernyitkan alisnya-minus HunHan- mendengar pertanyaan Sehun padahal dari tadi Luhan hanya diam pikir mereka.

"Kau yang kenapa?"

"Dari tadi pagi kau selalu mengatakan itu. Kau kira kau siapa hah? Kau harusnya berkaca dan melihat dirimu sendiri. Kau yang bitch" Luhan meremas roknya, wajahnya memerah menahan amarah Dihina seperti itu. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol shock mendengarnya.

Luhan berdiri dan menatap mata Sehun tajam. Ia mengerti ternyata sedari tadi Sehun membaca atau mendengar pikirannya.

"Ohh jadi kau membela dia? Si Eunha yang polos tapi kelakuannya seperti **jalang** itu" ucap Luhan menekan kata jalang. Eunha sendiri terkejut mendengarnya.

"KAUU?" seketika seluruh siswa-siswi kantin memperhatikan mereka karena mendengar teriakan Sehun. Amarahnya tiba-tiba menggelegar ditengah suasana yang tenang.

"Wae? Aku memang benarkan? Eunhamu yang polos itu Bitch"

"JAGA OMONGANMU" teriak Sehun, nafasnya tersengal-sengal, wajahnya memerah menandakan dia benar-benar tersulut emosi.

"Hikkss.. hiksss... hikss aku salah apa padamu Lu?" Luhan hanya memutar matanya malas, melihat Eunha dengan air yang menghiasi pipi tembemnya.

 _'Dasar air mata buaya'_

"Hei Eunha, kau belajar akting darimana? Aktingmu benar-benar bagus. Kau sudah cocok jadi artis" ucap Luhan bertepuk tangan mengejek Eunha, membuat Sehun makin emosi.

"Kau ikut aku" kata Sehun memegang lengannya dengan erat.

"Yaak lepaskan aku. Sakit" ringis Luhan saat Lelaki itu menarik tangannya dengan kuat, gadis itu memberontak berusaha melepaskannya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun cengo melihat kepergian Hunhan. Sehun yang memarahi Luhan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Yah walau mereka tahu kalau Sehun marah karena Eunha dihina tapi kenapa Sehun bisa tahu? Karena Luhan hanya diam dari tadi.

Chanbaek mulai menenangkan Eunha yang masih menangis. Eunha tersenyum tipis lalu kembali melanjutkan tangisannya.

...

"Yaakk kenapa kau membawaku kesini hah?" Luhan mengelus tangannya yang memerah karena perbuatan Sehun.

Luhan hanya memperhatikan ruangan ini, sepertinya gudang. Karena banyak bangku yang berserakan dan alat-alat entah apa ia tidak tahu. Untung saja bersih.

Luhan menatap Sehun jengkel karena tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau kenapa membawaku kesi-" Sehun mencium bibir Luhan dengan kasar, lelaki itu mendorong tubuhnya sampai dinding. Dapat ia rasakan punggungnya kesakitan karena lelaki yang mencium bibirnya ini mendorongnya terlalu keras. melumat bibir mungilnya dengan kasar dan rakus.

Luhan memberontak dan mendorong bahu Sehun dengan sekuat tenaga. Sampai tautan mereka terlepas.

"Kenapa? Bukannya ini yang kau inginkan bitch?" Lagi, Sehun mencium, melumat bibir Luhan dengan kasar dan emosi.

Luhan merasa direndahkan. Ia memberontak, memukul bahu Sehun dengan keras. Tapi Sehun tetap saja lelaki dan luhan hanya perempuan yang tak bisa melawan kekuatan Sehun. Air mata Luhan sudah menetes sedari tadi. Ia tak pernah dan tak ingin diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Akh" luhan memekik saat sehun menggigit bibirnya dengan keras. Sehun langsung saja memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut luhan. Tangan besar Sehun sudah bertengger di payudara Luhan, meremasnya dengan kasar. Luhan merasakan sakit bukan dibibir atau didadanya. Tapi hatinya. Sakitnya menyesakkan dada.

Bahkan tangannya masuk ke dalam rok pendek luhan dan menusuk vaginanya yang tertutupi oleh celana dalamnya membuat Luhan makin merasa sakit.

Luhan sekuat tenaga mendorong Sehun walaupun awalnya Sehun masih mempertahankan dirinya. Tapi akhirnya sehun melepaskannya juga.

 **Plaaakk**

"Kau kira hikss kau siapa hikks hah?" Luhan segera pergi dari hadapan lelaki brengsek menurut Luhan. Membanting pintu itu dengan kasar.

Sehun memegang pipinya yang baru saja ditampar oleh Luhan, pipinya memerah karena tamparan gadis itu. Sehun duduk dilantai berdebu itu, kakinya tertekuk, menyembunyikan wajahnya di lututnya. ia masih ingat Luhan menatapnya dengan wajah terluka, bahkan ia masih ingat dengan wajah cantik luhan yang dibanjiri air mata.

Dan luhan bahkan memakinya dan menyebut dirinya brengsek. Sehun tahu karena ia membaca pikiran gadis itu.

"Sial" umpat Sehun

Luhan menghapus kasar air matanya, tangannya menghapus saliva dibibirnya, punggung tangannya bergerak menggosok bibirnya berharap jejak ciuman Sehun segera hilang. Siswa-siswa menatapnya aneh karena penampilan Luhan yang berantakan dan juga air mata yang masih menetes dipipinya.

...

 _"Halo Lu"_

"Halo baek, kau hari ini ada acara?"

 _"Kenapa Lu?"_

"Kau ingin menemaniku ke Club?"

 _"Mian Lu tapi hari ini aku ada kencan dengan Chanyeol, tidak apa-apa kan?"_

Luhan hanya menghembuskan napasnya pelan mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

"Hmm baiklah baek"

 _"Aku benar-benar min-"_ Luhan langsung memutuskan telponnya sepihak. Baiklah sepertinya Luhan harus ke Club sendiri.

Tidak apa-apa Lu.

Sebenarnya ia butuh teman untuk menemaninya. Mendengar keluhannya tapi ah sudahlah.

Sesampainya disana Luhan langsung masuk ke dalam Club. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat bartender. Mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi nyaman yang berada di club ini.

"Aku mau pesan hmmm" luhan terlihat berpikir, jari telunjukknya berada di dagu dan mengetukkan di dagunya pelan.

 _'Sial aku tidak tahu nama-nama minuman'_

"Vodka" jawab luhan dengan nada pelan. Hanya itu yang luhan tahu. Untung saja bartender dapat mendengarnya.

"Yakin nona?" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya kau baru datang ke sini nona benar kan?" Luhan mengerjapkan matanya ia mengangguk pelan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Bartender itu hanya senyum tipis tak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Bagaimana kalau nona mencoba Cocktails illusion?" Luhan terlihat berpikir lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Bartender dengan nametag Baro itu mulai menyiapkan gelas dan shaker, lalu ia mulai masukan ice cube kedalam shaker dan memasukkan semua bahan entah Luhan tidak tahu namanya lalu ia mulai shaking shaker yang tertutup oleh gelas mixing. Tangannya bergerak lihai melempar shaker itu tanpa khawatir isinya tumpah bahkan Luhan berteriak heboh dibuatnya. Ia hanya menampilkan smirk yang menawan membuat pipi Luhan memerah. Lalu ia menuangkan coktails illusion itu di gelas yang cantik lalu mengambil lime slice untuk mempercantik tampilannya.

"Ini minuman untukmu nona cantik" pipi luhan lagi-lagi bersemu merah mendengar pujian bartender. Luhan menatap minuman yang berukuran sedang itu tersaji di depannya.

Menghembuskan napasnya pelan, lalu ia mulai meminumnya. Dan rasanya benar-benar enak menurut Luhan. Ia langsung saja meminumnya sekali teguk. Efek haus.

"Kenapa nona?" Tanya bartender itu karena melihat gelagat luhan yang aneh. luhan senyum menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal karena bartender itu sangat peka.

"Aku mau vodka boleh?"

"Tentu saja, sebentar ya" bartender itu mulai mengambil Luhan minuman alkohol yang bernama vodka itu.

Luhan menuangkan minuman itu ke gelas kecil lalu meminumnya. Luhan mengernyitkan alisnya saat meminum minuman itu.

Luhan menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja dan mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya. Ia mengingat bagaimana Sehun melecehkannya, merendahkan dirinya hanya karena membela gadis bermuka dua itu. Lagi, tangannya menggosok bibirnya dengan kasar.

"Sehun brengsek" makinya. Luhan menatap lelaki yang berada di sebelahnya, mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lelaki itu, bibirnya tersenyum sangat lebar.

Merasa diperhatikan oleh seseorang, lelaki itu melihat Luhan. Luhan refleks mengalihkan pandangannya karena ketahuan. Sesekali berdehem dan memegang gelasnya yang sudah kosong itu.

Luhan langsung meminum minuman itu yang kadar alkoholnya sangat tinggi. Entah sudah berapa gelas yang luhan minum. Ia tidak tahu karena ia tak menghitungnya. Karena merasa repot menuang minuman terus akhirnya luhan meminumnya lewat botol. Gadis Beijing ini sepertinya kuat minum.

Luhan mulai merasakan kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Matanya mulai berkunang-kunang. Ia merasa disekitarnya berputar-putar.

"Waah Semua orang berputar-putar kkk~" luhan bertepuk tangan heboh sambil tertawa dengan bahagia.

"Hei tampan" luhan merangkul leher lelaki yang ia pandangi daritadi. Lelaki itu hanya berdehem karena tahu Luhan sudah mabuk.

"Kau tau tidak aku bertemu lelaki yang bisa baca pikiran loh kkk~ dan juga dia selalu baca pikiranku yang mesum. Apa kau tahu? Dia sangat tampan. Penisnya sangat panjang yah aku ingin melihat penis itu. Tetapi dia menyukai gadis bermuka dua. Dia tidak menyukai hiksss bahkan tadi dia melecehkanku hahaha kau tahu tangannya tadi" luhan memegang tangan lelaki itu dan mengarahkannya di payudaranya. Lelaki itu terkejut dan ingin menarik tangannya tetapi Luhan memegang tangannya dengan erat.

"Dia meremasnya seperti ini hahahaha" oceh Luhan. Lelaki itu meneguk salivanya pelan. Sepertinya malam ini dia sangat beruntung "Ahh disini sangat panas" luhan mengipaskan tangannya diwajahnya sendiri. Lelaki itu hanya melihat gadis mabuk itu yang berjalan sempoyongan, seandainya ia tak punya janji mungkin ia akan menyeret luhan ke ranjang. beberapa kali ia menabrak orang dan mendapat makian. Tapi luhan hanya nyengir dan melanjutkan jalannya lagi.

Butuh lima belas menit untuk keluar dari Club. Luhan hanya ketawa tidak jelas dan sesekali bernyanyi lagu mandarin.

Ia berjalan di trotoar bahkan keningnya sudah menabrak tiang membuat keningnya agak tergores dan lebam. Tapi luhan makin tertawa dan merasa tidak sakit di kepalanya.

...

"Itu bukannya Luhan?" Tanya Sehun pada dirinya sendiri. Sehun melihat gadis itu duduk di trotoar menghalangi jalan sambil cekikikan tidak jelas. Sehun menghentikan mobilnya di sampingnya Lalu membuka pintu mobil untuk menghampiri dan memastikan kalau yang dia lihat adalah Luhan si gadis mesum.

"Luhan?" Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Sehun sambil tersenyum lebar, makin lebar.

"Ahh Sehunniee" luhan berdiri dan memeluk leher sehun. Sehun memegang tangan gadis itu untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

Melepaskan pelukan di leher Sehun sambil menatapnya dengan kesal. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya.

Lagi, ia tertawa tanpa beban. Sehun mengerti kalau luhan sekarang lagi mabuk karena ia dapat mencium bau alkohol dari mulut mungil Luhan.

Luhan menarik orang yang sedang berjalan lalu merangkulnya sok akrab.

"Kau tahu, dia itu populer disekolahku loh" Luhan menunjuk-nunjuk Sehun, orang itu menatap luhan dengan bingung berusaha melepaskan rangkulannya. "Dan dia juga punya penis yang paaaaaaaaaanjaangg dan beeeeeeesarr" Sehun merasa malu karena luhan yang berbicara dengan frontal dan menarik luhan kasar. Ia memasukkan luhan di mobilnya dengan paksa.

"Sehun mau membawa lulu kemana?" Tanya luhan dengan memanggil dirinya lulu kemudian kembali ia tertawa. Ia melompat-melompat dengan bokongnya di jok mobil seperti anak kecil.

"Lulu tidak mau dekat-dekat Sehunnie, karena Sehunnie lebih memilih eunha. Hiksss" sekarang Luhan menangis, membuat Sehun menghembuskan napasnya pelan.

"Hikss Eunha itu tidak polos hikss" Sehun melirik luhan sebentar lalu kembali menatap jalan karena ia sedang mengemudi. Bukankah orang bilang kalau orang mabuk itu selalu berkata jujur? Akhirnya sehun coba mengajak Luhan ngobrol. _'Mungkin saja Luhan berkata jujur, ah sial aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang kalau sedang mabuk'_

"Kenapa kau mengatakan Eunha seperti itu?"

"Ahh karena lulu lihat Eunha berciuman dengan lelaki hahaha" jawab Luhan sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Mungkin kau salah lihat" balas Sehun cuek.

"Hikkss Sehunnie sama saja seperti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Tidak percaya sama Lulu hikss"

"Padahal lulu berbicara jujur" sambungnya lalu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi lu mungkin saat itu kau mab-" Sehun menghentikan ucapannya dan melihat Luhan tidur dengan nyenyaknya.

Sebaiknya Ia bawa luhan ke apartemennya. Ia tahu alamat luhan tapi ia tak mau orang tuanya salah paham dan menuduh dirinya yang tidak-tidak.

...

"Hei bangun" Sehun mengguncang tubuh Luhan pelan yang duduk di jok mobil. Sehun terlalu malas menggendong gadis yang sedang mabuk itu dan ia tak ingin mengkhianati Eunha walaupun mereka belum berpacaran.

Luhan bergumam tidak jelas dan memperbaiki posisi tidurnya. Akhirnya sehun membuka pintu mobilnya dan berjalan ke sisi pintu mobil satu untuk membangunkan Luhan. Membuka pintu mobil itu lalu mengguncang tubuhnya.

"Hei bangun" luhan tidak bergeming masih sibuk mengarungi mimpinya.

"Hei gadis mesum bangun" lagi pria yang bisa baca pikiran itu mengguncang tubuh Luhan agak kencang. Akhirnya luhan membuka sebelah matanya. Lalu mengerjapkan kedua matanya membiasakan cahaya masuk di retina matanya kemudian mengucek kedua matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Pangeraan" ucap luhan lalu berdiri memeluk pinggang Sehun erat, sepertinya ia masih dipengaruhi alkohol.

Sehun berusaha melepas pelukan luhan. Tapi semakin ia ingin melepas pelukannya semakin gadis itu memeluknya dengar erat sampai ia merasa susah bernapas.

"Ahh sakit" luhan mengusap keningnya karena ia mendapat sentilan di keningnya. Sehun hanya tertawa melihat Luhan kesakitan.

"Pangeran jahat" Luhan melangkahkan kakinya melewati Sehun. Sehun hanya mengikuti Luhan memperhatikan tubuh gadis itu dari belakang. Gadis itu memakai dress ketat-milik baekhyun-. Sehun menurunkan pandangannya ke arah bokong Luhan, ia mengerjapkan matanya memandang pemandangan itu.

 _'Sial. Kenapa dia sangat seksi?'_ Sehun meneguk salivanya. Ia masih memandang tubuh Luhan dari belakang terutama bokongnya yang bulat. Terlihat gadis itu berjalan sempoyongan.

"Aduh" Akhirnya gadis itu terjatuh karena tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya. Sehun refleks membantunya berdiri dengan memegang bahu Luhan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Luhan menatap Sehun datar lalu tersenyum dengan tulus.

 **Deg!**

"Terima kasih tampan" ucap Luhan mengelus pipi Sehun lembut membuat tubuhnya membeku, jantungnya mulai berdetak tidak karuan.

 **Deg! Deg! Deg!**

 _'Aku kenapa?'_ Tanya Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

 _'Ah tidak-tidak Sehun. Dia itu sedang mabuk'_

Luhan menutup mulutnya tangan lentiknya.

Mual, itulah yang luhan rasakan. Seakan isi perutnya berlomba-lomba ingin keluar dari perut luhan.

"Hoeeekkk" luhan akhirnya memuntah isi perutnya walau awalnya ia menahan muntahannya dengan tangannya tapi karena kebodohan luhan, muntahannya mengenai tangan dan menetes ke dressnya. Luhan bahkan mengelap tangannya yang terkena muntahan tadi di dressnya.

"Yaaakk" Sehun mendorong Luhan kasar karena bajunya terkena cipratan muntahannya yang menjijikan itu. Luhan terjatuh karena dorongan Sehun lalu akhirnya pingsan.

"Hah akhirnya aku harus menggendong gadis ini" sehun menggendong Luhan agak jijik karena baju dan mulut luhan ada bekas muntahannya.

"Berapa botol sih yang kau minum Lu?" Tanya Sehun walau ia tahu luhan tidak akan menjawabnya. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke gedung apartemen elit itu, lalu kakinya melangkah menuju lift.

Sehun masuk ke kotak berbentuk persegi itu untuk mengantar ke apartemennya. Tangannya mulai memencet angka 20. Sehun menunduk menatap wajah luhan yang pingsan. Ia dapat melihat bekas luka dikening Luhan, ia hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangannya bergerak menghapus jejak muntahan di mulut luhan menggunakan lengan bajunya.

"Kau kenapa ke Club gadis mesum? Kau ingin mencari lelaki yang tampan? Aku kira kau menyukaiku. Hah~ kau hanya menyukai penisku kkk~ kau benar-benar gadis mesum." Ia tertawa pelan tiba-tiba Sehun teringat perlakuannya yang brengsek pada Luhan tadi siang.

"Atau ke Club untuk melupakan masalah tadi?" Sehun menghembuskan napasnya pelan.

"Mianhae Lu" tangan Sehun bergerak merapikan anak rambut Luhan yang menutupi keningnya.

 **Ting!**

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemennya lalu mulai mengetik passwordnya. Walau awalnya kesusahan karena ia sedang menggendong Luhan tapi akhirnya berhasil juga masuk ke apartemennya. Untung saja tubuh gadis itu ringan.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam apartemen, untung apartemen ini punya dua kamar jadi ia tak perlu satu ranjang dengan gadis ini.

Sehun mulai membaringkan tubuh Luhan di ranjang dengan hati-hati.

Baru saja ia ingin menyelimuti Luhan tapi matanya melihat bekas muntahannya di dressnya.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa tidak apa-apa menggantinya? Ah tidak apa-apalah. Lagian aku berniat baik bukan ingin memper-" Sehun menghentikan kalimatnya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ia berjalan ke kamarnya lalu mencari sebuah baju untuk Luhan. Tubuh Luhan termasuk mungil jika dia memakai baju Sehun yang besar. Akhirnya Sehun memilih baju kaos berlengan pendek yang berwarna putih itu. Hanya ini yang paling kecil menurutnya. Sehun kembali ke kamarnya yang ditempati Luhan.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang tertidur atau mungkin pingsan entahlah. Tapi wajah luhan benar-benar cantik jika tertidur.

"Maafkan aku Luhan, aku hanya ingin mengganti bajumu" bisik Sehun ditelinga gadis itu.

Tangannya mulai memegang dress Luhan yang berwarna merah itu. Tangannya gemetaran bertanda ia gugup. Beberapa kali ia meneguk salivanya, akhirnya ia menutup matanya lalu membuka dress luhan dengan cepat. Lalu membuang di sampingnya. Sehun membuka sebelah matanya menatap tubuh Luhan yang tertutupi bra dan celana dalam berwarna hitam itu. Ini kedua kalinya ia menatap payudara Luhan walaupun masih tertutup dengan bra. Payudara itu seakan ingin tumpah. Membuat Sehun meremas kaos putih yang sedang ia pegang.

Sehun menahan nafasnya melihat pemandangan yang 'indah' ini. Dapat ia lihat tubuh luhan yang mengkilat karena keringat menambah kesan seksi dimatanya apalagi tubuhnya yang putih itu sangat mulus.

Lagi, Sehun meneguk salivanya pelan.

 _'Tuhan, bantu lah aku'_ komat-kamit bibir Sehun berdoa meminta kekuatan kepada Tuhan. Sehun dengan cepat memakaikan baju kaos itu. Jangan sampai ia kelepasan menyerang Luhan yang pingsan. Heh bukannya kau tidak bernafsu dengan gadis rusa itu?

Sehun menghembuskan napasnya lega ketika dia sudah memasang baju ditubuh seksi Luhan. Ia merapikan baju yang membalut tubuhnya, baju itu hanya dapat menutupi sampai pahanya. Lagi, Sehun menahan napasnya menatap pandangan dihadapannya. Bahkan keringat dingin menetes di keningnya. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, ia menunduk, melihat penisnya yang mulai bangun.

 _'Sial'_ umpat Sehun, ia menutup tubuh luhan dengan selimut lalu berlari keluar dari kamar itu. Menutup pintu agak kencang.

"Bagaimana ini?" Gumam Sehun, ia belum pernah merasakan seperti ini, bernafsu karena melihat tubuh seseorang itupun tubuhnya masih terbalut dengan bra dan celana dalam.

Handphonenya berdering membuyar lamunannya. Sehun segera mengangkat telepon itu tanpa melihat siapa nama yang tertera di layar handphonenya.

"Halo..."

"..."

"Ah mian Eunha eh baby.. ada apa?"

"..."

"Aku sudah mengantuk, mian hm?" Sehun langsung saja mematikan telpon itu tanpa mendengar jawaban Eunha. Dan sehun tak mengerti kenapa gadis itu cepat sekali marah hanya karena tidak dipanggil baby? Sehun mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Ia menunduk melihat celananya yang masih menggembung.

"Sial.. Sial.. Sial..." umpatan demi umpatan Sehun keluarkan dari bibir seksinya. Sehun belum pernah bermain solo karena itu menjijikkan dan hanya bikin lelah.

Sehun berlari ke kamarnya, membuka bajunya sehingga dada telanjangnya terlihat lalu melompat ke ranjangnya. Menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut. Ia memejamkan matanya erat.

"Shit" sehun menurunkan celananya lalu membuangnya sembarang arah. Kembali, ia memejamkan matanya erat agar dia tertidur.

Lima menit berlalu~

Lelaki tampan itu belum bisa mengarungi mimpinya. Sehun duduk menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang, ia melirik jam berbentuk kotak kecil itu di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

"Sekarang jam dua, tapi kenapa aku belum bisa tertidur, bahkan kau belum tidur juga? Ini semua salahmu" Sehun menunjuk-nunjuk 'adik kecilnya' menyalahkannya seperti orang gila yang tertutupi boxer yang agak ketat. Sehun mengambil handphonenya lalu mulai memainkan game dihandphonenya berharap 'adik kecilnya' segera tidur.

...

"Eeungg~" luhan membuka kedua matanya sambil meregangkan tubuhnya. Ia duduk sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang. Luhan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Sesekali ia menguap, lalu mengucek kedua matanya dengan tangannya. Tak sengaja ia memegang keningnya yang terluka.

"Awwh" ringis Luhan.

Mata rusanya mengerjapkan matanya melihat ruangan ini. Luhan memegang ranjang empuk ini agak meloncat sedikit.

"Ini terlalu empuk tidak seperti kasur di rumahku" luhan tersenyum masih meloncat menikmati kasur empuk ini.

Luhan melototkan matanya melihat dress yang ia kenakan tadi malam tercecer di lantai. Ia menunduk melihat tubuhnya yang terbalut dengan kaos putih.

 _'I-ini kaos siapa?'_ Seingatnya ia tak punya kaos seperti ini. Ia membuka selimut lalu mengusap dadanya pelan ketika vaginanya masih tertutupi oleh celana dalamnya.

"Tunggu" Luhan bangun dan melihat di ranjangnya, ia menyingkirkan selimut, mencari bercak darah tapi seprai itu putih bersih.

Luhan tersenyum menghembuskan napasnya lega.

"Ah aku masih virgin. Syukurlah. Apa mungkin semalam aku pingsan? baik sekali orang ini membantuku" ia mulai merapikan ranjang yang ia tumpangi sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

Luhan membuka pintu kamarnya pelan-pelan. Ia mengeluarkan kepalanya, celingak-celinguk melihat ruangan itu.

Ia langsung keluar lalu berjalan mencari dimana dapur berada. Karena tenggorokkannya benar-benar kering.

"Dapurnya ada dimana sih?" Luhan masih berusaha mencari, ia melihat ruang TV dengan TV yang sangat besar.

"Pasti orang kaya" gumam Luhan. Akhirnya yang ia cari sudah ia temukan. Luhan menghampiri kulkas itu dengan wajah berbinar-binar. Ia pun mengambil botol dan gelas. Menuangkan air itu ke gelas dan meminumnya.

"Segarnya" ujarnya pelan, kembali ia meminum air dingin itu.

Tap tap tap

Luhan menutup kulkas itu. Mata rusanya membulat melihat seseorang yang sedang bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai boxer yang ketat bahkan ia dapat melihat di tengah kedua paha itu menonjol.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.. uhukk" luhan memukul dadanya karena tersedak air yang ia minum tadi. Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya masih memukul dadanya pelan. Pipi Luhan memerah.

"Apa itu?" Monolog Luhan dan ia tak sempat melihat siapa lelaki itu.

"Astaga aku lupa kalau kau ada disini" dapat ia dengar suara langkah kaki berjalan dan perlahan menghilang di indra pendengarannya.

"Sial, kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau ada Luhan disini?" Sehun memakai baju santai dan celana trainingnya.

Dilain tempat Luhan masih setia berdiri ditempatnya dan memegang gelas itu.

"Luhan" luhan membalikkan badan, lagi-lagi ia membulatkan matanya. Luhan berjalan mundur sambil menggelengkan kepalanya membuat sehun mengernyitkan alis melihatnya.

Sehun maju, ingin mendekati Luhan.

"Tidak, jangan mendekatiku" teriak Luhan dengan suara serak. Ia masih trauma dengan kejadian kemarin. Mata rusanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Sekelebat bayangan sehun yang melecehkannya terputar di otaknya.

"Lu..." panggil Sehun tenang, ia mengaku salah. Ia seharusnya tak memperlakukan luhan seperti itu.

Sehun tetap keras kepala mendekati tubuh Luhan yang bergetar, bahkan gadis itu jongkok sambil memeluk lututnya. Tak berani menatap wajah Sehun.

"Ja-jangan mendekatiku hikss" Luhan mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening itu dari mata rusanya.

Akhirnya Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan berniat menenangkan gadis itu.

"Ja.. jangan menyentuhku" luhan memberontak saat dipeluk oleh Sehun. Ia takut dengan lelaki ini.

Sehun makin erat memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan sampai tubuh Luhan tenang.

"Jangan menyentuhku. Aku bukan gadis jalang. Aku bukan gadis jalang" gumam Luhan membuat Sehun makin merasa bersalah

"Maaf Lu.. maafkan aku" Sehun mengecup kening Luhan dengan tulus. Ia memejamkan matanya, memeluk tubuh Luhan makin erat.

Luhan sendiri seketika merasa tenang, ia menyandarkan pipinya di dada Sehun.

"Luhan" panggil Sehun lembut, lalu menangkup pipi Luhan. Ibu jarinya mengelus pipinya dengan sayang menghapus air matanya. Mata tajamnya menatap mata rusa Luhan. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya.

"Maafkan aku Luhan" luhan masih diam tak tahu mau menjawab apa. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Sehun memeluk gadis itu menggendongnya ala brydal style. Matanya masih menatap mata Luhan yang kosong. Sehingga Sehun tak bisa membaca pikiran gadis itu.

Sehun duduk di sofa empuknya sambil memangku gadis itu. Ia memegang pinggang gadis itu lalu mengelus punggung Luhan. "Maafkan aku Luhan"

Luhan mendengarnya, mendengar permintaan maaf Sehun. Ia menyunggingkan bibirnya membentuk seringaian lalu kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

 _'Hahahaha Sehun meminta maaf padaku? Apakah aku tidak bermimpi?'_

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Lalu ia mengepalkan tangannya menjitak kepala Luhan.

"Aww, sakit sehun" ucap Luhan mengelus kepalanya.

"Ohh jadi yang tadi itu cuman akting huh?" Cibir sehun, Luhan nyengir lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak Sehun, aku benar-benar takut tadi" ujar Luhan lalu memasang wajah melasnya. Sehun memutar matanya malas.

"Hei minta maaf sekali lagi Sehun"

"Ck, baiklah baiklah. Aku minta maaf"

"Kau tidak tulus mengatakannya, kau membuatku seperti gadis hina kemarin" Luhan menaruh kedua tangannya di bahu tegap Sehun. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya lalu menatap lelaki itu.

 _'Astaga, kenapa bisa begini?'_ Luhan segera berdiri dari pangkuan Sehun ketika sadar posisinya terlalu dekat dengan lelaki itu. Atau mungkin terlalu intim.

"Ck, aku baru percaya kalau kau benar-benar takut tadi" ucap Sehun.

"Duduklah disini Lu" sehun menepuk sofa yang kosong. Luhan menatap Sehun tidak percaya. Ia masih takut berdekatan dengan lelaki itu.

"Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu oke? Yang kemarin itu aku terbawa emo-"

"Cukup, kau tidak perlu mengatakannya" luhan memotong perkataan Sehun dan duduk disebelahnya. Ia duduk agak berjauhan dengan Sehun.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Lu. Kemarin aku benar-benar emosi karena kau menghina Eunha" tutur Sehun pelan.

"Aku menghina Eunha? Katakan kenapa aku menghina Eunha?" Sehun menggaruk kepalanya tak gatal mendengar pertanyaan Luhan.

"Karena kau menyukaiku" ucap Sehun dengan nada lirih dan pelan.

"Apa? Pfffttt... hahahahahaha" Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai ia memukul lengan Sehun.

"Aku memang menyukaimu Sehun ah maksudku aku hanya terobsesi dengan penismu. Aku terlalu penasaran dengan ukuran penismu jadi aku mengejar-ngejarmu. Tapi aku bukan orang yang seperti itu, menghina orang lain agar kau menyukaiku. Itu rendahan sekali" jelas Luhan panjang.

"Kau.. kau benar-benar gadis mesum" luhan mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Aku juga mesum hanya untukmu" ujar Luhan santai membuat Sehun menatap gadis itu dengan horor.

 _'Dia benar-benar gadis aneh'_

"Oh iya Lu kenapa kau bilang Eunha itu gadis ya-"

"Astaga kita harus ke sekolah" seru Luhan.

"Kalau kau ingin di hukum silahkan, aku tidak mau lagipula sudah jam sembilan kita sudah terlambat" ucap Sehun. Luhan berpikir mengenai ucapan lelaki itu. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

 _'Benar juga. Dia pintar juga ternyata'_

"Terima kasih pujiannya nona"

"Aku sudah bilang, bisakah kau tidak perlu mengungkapkan apa yang ada dipikiranku?"

"Baiklah baiklah maafkan aku, oh iya Lu kenapa kau bilang Eunha itu gadis yang seperti itu bahkan kau mabuk kau juga bilang seperti itu?"

"Ck.. aku malas membahasnya nanti kau akan memperkosa aku lagi"

"Bukannya kau mau diperkosa?" Goda Sehun.

"Ta.. tapi kemarin kau memperkosaku dengan emosi. Itu lain ceritanya" pipi Luhan memerah, malu yang ia rasakan

"Ck alasan, Jadi jawab pertanyaanku"

"Terserah aku. aku melihat dia sedang ciuman di lorong Club, aku benar-benar melihatnya dengan jelas. Bahkan tangan lelaki itu meremas payudaranya"

"Tapi Lu mungkin kau salah lihat waktu itu mungkin kau mabuk. Eunha gadis baik-baik" Luhan memasang wajah datarnya.

"Bahkan kemarin Eunha memakai syal padahal bukan musim dingin. Aneh bukan?"

"Lu, Eunha itu kemarin tidak enak badan"

"Ck, waktu di kantin dia keringatan bukan? Lalu saat kau ingin membukanya dia tidak mau. Padahal jelas-jelas dia kepanasan, dia memakai syal karena dia ingin menutupi kissmarknya"

"Tapi Lu-"

"Terserah kalau kau tidak percaya" ucap Luhan malas. Sehun mengelus dagunya sembari berpikir. Dan ia tak percaya dengan perkataan Luhan tapi yang luhan bilang ada benarnya ah mungkin ia pandai menebak.

Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa. Ia memejamkan matanya lalu tangannya menggaruk pelan pahanya yang terekpos dan yang tidak gatal itu.

 **Glup**.

Sehun meneguk ludahnya melihat paha mulus itu. Ia langsung mengambil bantal dan menutupi paha Luhan.

"Kau kenapa?" Luhan terkejut dengan perlakuan Sehun. Gadis itu smirk ria lalu mendekati sehun dan melupakan traumanya dengan cepat. Ia mengerti Sehun tergoda dengan pahanya.

"Kau kenapa hm?" Ia menyingkirkan bantal itu dari pahanya membuat Sehun salah tingkah lalu melihat jam yang terpasang dinding tak berani menatap Luhan.

Luhan mengelus rahangnya yang tegas, seketika tubuh Sehun menegang mendapat perlakuan dari Luhan. Membuat luhan mati-matian menahan tawanya. Lalu jari lentik Luhan turun mengelus leher Sehun dengan sensual, ia dapat melihat jakunnya turun meneguk salivanya. Membuat Luhan makin menyunggingkan senyumannya, lalu Luhan memngambil tangan Sehun meletakkan dipahanya yang mulus. Membuat tubuh Sehun makin tegang.

Luhan merasa geli lalu menjitak kepala Sehun dengan keras.

"Awwh" Sehun mengelus kepalanya dan menatap Luhan dengan tajam.

 _'Ck sepertinya ia masih perjaka berarti belum berpengalaman di ranjang. Payah'_

Sehun menyipitkan matanya menatap Luhan. Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya lalu melipat tangannya, merajuk seperti anak kecil. Kesal dengan ejekan Luhan. Padahal dia jago di ranjang sebenarnya. Mungkin.

 **Deg**

 _'Imut sekali'_ Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mulut menganga tidak percaya Sehun melakukan itu. Sehun yang terkenal dengan wajah dingin dan selalu memasang wajah datar melakukan aegyo dihadapan Luhan. Tak bisa dipercaya.

 _Deg Deg Deg_

Luhan hanya bisa memegang dadanya jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

"Luhan kau kenapa melamun?" Sehun mengibaskan tangannya di wajah cantik Luhan. Memperhatikan mata rusa Luhan, hidung yang kecil tapi mancung, bibirnya yang mungil dan merah Membuat Sehun terpesona dengan kecantikan Luhan.

 **Deg Deg Deg**

Seperti semalam jantung Sehun kembali berdetak lebih cepat. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, menepis pikirannya yang aneh.

 _'Tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta dengan gadis mesum ini'_

"Kau kenapa Sehun?" Tanya Luhan

"Huh? Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Kau punya celana untuk perempuan tidak?"

"Untuk apa aku menyimpan celana perempuan. Memangnya untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin memakainya, aku tidak mau pulang ke rumah hanya memakai celana dalam. Dan juga aku tidak mau penis besarmu bangun karena melihat pahaku yang seksi ini" luhan mengedipkan matanya menggoda Sehun.

"Si.. siapa yang tergoda huh?"

"Apa aku bilang kalau kau tergoda?" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sehun"

"Hm"

"Coba tebak aku lagi memikirkan apa?" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Luhan. Luhan tersenyum tipis.

 _'Aku ingin melihat penismu boleh?'_ Sehun melototkan matanya.

"Yaakk gadis mesum" luhan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Sehun membuatnya melototkan matanya tapi ia tak berniat menjauhi. Tangannya sudah memegang paha Sehun, mengelusnya sensual membuatnya sesuatu mulai 'bangun'.

"Hahahahaha Lihat Sehun celanamu menggembung" Sehun menutup area pribadinya dengan bantal, menyipitkan matanya menatap Luhan kesal.

"Kau gadis mesum" Sehun berdiri masih memegang bantal. Luhan pun mengikuti sehun berdiri.

"Aku kan mesum hanya untukmu"

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sehun tapi Sehun berusaha menjauhinya.

Luhan maju, Sehun mundur. Begitu seterusnya sampai punggung tegapnya menabrak dinding itu. Ia menatap dinding itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Luhan yang memasang wajah mesum.

Apakah luhan berniat memperkosaku karena ingin balas dendam? Itulah yang dibenak sehun tapi sangat aneh jika seorang gadis yang memperkosa pria. Mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya.

Luhan memenjarakan tubuh Sehun. Ia mendongak menatap wajah ketakutan Sehun.

 _'Ck payah sekali, dia seperti gadis yang mau diperkosa hahaha'_ luhan tertawa evil didalam hatinya.

"Akh" pekik Luhan kesakitan, karena Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan lalu dengan sengaja menabrak dengan keras punggung luhan di dinding. Memenjarakan tubuh Luhan dengan tangannya.

"Ck.. kau selalu bilang aku payah? Padahal kau belum mencobanya bermain denganku, aku takut kau akan pingsan setelah penisku menyodok vaginamu dengan keras" sepertinya otak Sehun sedang bermasalah karena bicaranya yang kotor.

Luhan menganga tak percaya sehun mengatakan itu. Membuat Luhan meneguk ludahnya kasar.

 _'Sial, aku menyesal telah menggodanya'_ ucap Luhan dalam hati. Dia takut, belum siap keperawanannya hilang.

Sehun menyunggingkan bibirnya membentuk seringaian.

 _'Takut rupanya'_ Sehun menjilat bibir bawahnya lalu membuka bajunya menampilkan perut kotak-kotak Sehun. Otot lengan Sehun yang sangat seksi.

Luhan menahan napasnya, meremas baju putihnya. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Mulutnya menganga agak lebar melihat pemandangan seksi dihadapannya apalagi jarak yang sangat dekat.

 _'Shit.. Shit.. Shit'_

Sehun tersenyum makin lebar membaca pikiran luhan.

"Gadis cantik tidak boleh mengumpat" bisik Sehun ditelinganya seksi.

 **Tes**

 **Tes**

 **Tes**

Sehun melototkan matanya.

"Astaga Lu hidungmu berdarah" ucap Sehun panik. Luhan memegang hidungnya lalu melihat bercak darah di tangannya.

"Hahahaha" Luhan tertawa lalu pemandangannya gelap.

"Kenapa pingsan? Baru melihat tubuhku saja kau sudah pingsan bagaimana kalau melihat penisku" Sehun menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Memeluk Luhan yang pingsan lalu menggendongnya.

 **Tbc**

Akhirnya selesai UN wkwkwk...

Jujur aku ga tau ngetik apa.. jadi maaf kalau gaje.. oh iya disini Luhan mesumnya cuman bicaranya doang(?) Bukan perbuatan ya.

Terima kasih yang sudah baca dan follow dan favorite ff ku.. gomawoyo /bow/

Hmmm sekali lagi review biar makin semangat ^0^)/


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Luhan's Mind

Main Cast : Lu han, Oh Sehun dll

Rate : M

Author : ZeHunHanus

Warning : Typo? Biasalah..

 _Cerita pasaran, alur berantakan, membosankan maklum masih belajar. Ini hasil imajinasiku. Jadi maafkan kalau gaje . Dan maafkan aku kalau masih banyak kekurangan karena aku hanya manusia biasa :"(_

H

U

N

H

A

N

Bibir seksinya lagi-lagi membentuk senyuman, sesekali kekehan kecil keluar dari mulutnya. Ia lagi-lagi teringat tingkah laku gadis China itu, bicaranya sangat frontal dan suka sekali bicara kotor, tapi baru melihat tubuh toplesnya saja ia sudah mimisan dan lebih memalukannya lagi sampai pingsan. Bagaimana kalau gadis itu melihat penisnya? Apa yang akan gadis itu lakukan?

Ketika gadis itu sadar dari pingsannya ia langsung menutup badannya dengan selimut. Sehun bahkan harus adu tarik selimut dengan gadis itu. Tapi anehnya Luhan yang menang karena entah bagaimana caranya ia dapat menahan selimut itu dengan kuat. Dan bukannya sehun lemah ia hanya terlalu malas. Sehun bahkan bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya kenapa Luhan tak mau melihatnya?

Luhan hanya selalu mengumpat dalam hatinya dan Sehun tidak mengerti maksud umpatan Luhan. Apa Luhan mengumpat karena tak sempat melihat 'kebanggaannya'?

Sehun meninggalkan kamar Luhan yang sibuk menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut lalu menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. Tapi saat Sehun kembali, ia terkejut Luhan sudah tak ada di kamar ini, Bahkan dress merahnya yang mencolok sudah hilang dari lantai. Apakah Luhan memakai dress yang terkena muntahan itu? Luhan benar-benar gadis ya-

"Oppa... oppa.." Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya ketika sebuah guncangan pelan di tangannya.

"Ya?" Tanya Sehun menatap Eunha.

"Kau tadi melamun oppa, hmm oppa aku buatkan kau nasi goreng" Eunha menyodorkan bekal berwarna pink itu dihadapannya. Sehun tersenyum menatap bekal itu lalu menatap Eunha, tangannya bergerak mengelus pipi Eunha.

"Terima kasih baby" ucap Sehun, lalu mulai membuka bekal itu, dan wangi khas nasi goreng masuk ke indra penciumannya.

Ia mulai memakan nasi goreng buatan Eunha enak tapi rasanya familiar. Ia kembali memasukkan nasi goreng itu ke dalam mulutnya, ia sepertinya pernah memakan nasi goreng dengan rasa yang sama persis.

"Eunha kau punya restoran?"

"Anio oppa, kenapa?"

"Rasa nasi gorengmu seperti nasi goreng restoran di XXX"

"Eh.. aku.. benarkah? Pa.. padahal aku me.. masaknya sendiri" Eunha berbicara dengan terbata-bata. Terlihat Eunha meremas tangannya gugup

"Kau kenapa gugup hm? Kau benar-benar pandai memasak" puji sehun mengelus kepala Eunha dengan sayang.

Eunha menghembuskan nafasnya lega, lalu menatap wajah tampan itu dengan memasang senyum yang manis.

Eunha menopang dagunya, menatap Sehun makan.

"Ternyata dari tadi kau disini" Chanyeol datang membawa makanan lalu duduk di samping Sehun begitupun Baekhyun duduk di samping Eunha.

Sehun hanya sibuk memakan nasi goreng tak merespon Chanyeol.

 _'Dasar albino sialan'_ Sehun kekeh pelan karena umpatan chanyeol. Chanyeol paling tak suka di abaikan ngomong-ngomong.

"Oh iya Baekhyun mana Luhan? Biasanya dia selalu menempel padamu" Sehun menghentikan gerakannya-memasukan nasi goreng dimulutnya-ia baru sadar kalau gadis mesum itu tidak ada.

"Luhan? Dia sudah kenyang jadi tak mau ikut ke kantin"

"Tumben, biasanya anak itu tak menolak di ajak ke kantin" baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya acuh lalu mulai makan karena perutnya sedari tadi berdemo minta asupan.

"Hmm Eunha kau mau? ambillah" Baekhyun menyodorkan sandwich yang ia beli tadi ke Eunha sebagai sopan santun karena ia melihat Eunha tidak memakan apapun. Eunha yang sedari tadi sibuk menatap Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Baekhyun. Ia menatap wajah Baekhyun lalu pupilnya turun melihat sandwich itu. Lalu kembali menatap Sehun yang sibuk makan, mengacuhkan baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya kesal mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

 _'Apa-apaan itu, sombong sekali. Kalau kau tak mau kau bisa menolaknya. Sialan sekali'_ Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya membaca pikiran Baekhyun. Siapa yang ia maksud? Chanyeol? Tak mungkin. Apakah dirinya? Tapi Baekhyun sudah tahu kalau dirinya memang cuek. Lalu Eunha?

"Chanyeol oppa, sepertinya sandiwch itu enak, Boleh aku minta satu?" Eunha memasang wajah imutnya di hadapan Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang melihatnya menyipitkan matanya menatap eunha, tangannya meremas gelas yang tak bersalah itu dengan kesal. Padahal Chanyeol sudah menggigit sandwich itu sedikit dan sandwich yang ia tawarkan tadi itu sama. Lalu kenapa dia mengacuhkannya kalau memang dia tadi menginginkan sandwich itu?

 _'Apa maksudnya meminta sandwich itu ke chanyeol? Jelas-jelas tadi aku sudah tawarkan sandwich tapi kenapa dia mengabaikanku seolah-olah aku tidak ada. Sialan'_

"Tentu sa-"

"Chanyeol aku mau ke kelas. Aku sudah kenyang" Baekhyun mengatakan itu dengan nada jutek membuat Chanyeol kebingungan, ia muak berada di dekatnya. Ia berdiri melirik sinis ke arah Eunha.

Sehun sendiri bingung kenapa Baekhyun kesal sekali dengan Eunha? Apa ia kesal karena Eunha meminta sandwich ke chanyeol?

Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Chanyeol memakan sandwich itu -yang ia ingin berikan tadi ke Eunha- dengan buru-buru lalu mulai berdiri ingin mengejar kekasihnya. Tapi ia kembali lagi mengambil minumannya, membuat Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oppa.. apakah Baekhyun tak suka padaku? Tadi dia menatapku sangat sinis oppa" Eunha menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya dan mulai menangis. Terlihat badannya yang bergetar.

"Ti-tidak. Mungkin suasana hati baekhyun sedang tidak bagus" Sehun menenangkan Eunha, tapi ia tak yakin dengan perkataannya sendiri. Ia tahu Baekhyun kesal dengan Eunha. Apakah yang Luhan katakan itu benar?

...

Baekhyun masuk ke kelas dengan wajah memerah karena emosi yang ia tahan. Lalu pupil matanya mencari gadis rusa itu.

 _'Ah dia disana'_

Luhan duduk menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi dengan telinga yang disumbat earphone. Matanya terpejam.

Baekhyun menghampiri Luhan lalu duduk dihadapannya. Ia mendekati lalu mencabut earphone itu dari telinganya membuat Luhan terkejut.

"Astaga baek. Kau mengejutkanku" Luhan mengusap dadanya, kembali ia memasang earphone itu lagi ditelinganya.

Lagi, Baekhyun menarik earphone yang terpasang ditelinga Luhan membuat luhan menghela napas lalu menyimpan earphone itu di lacinya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat marah, wajahmu memerah" baekhyun benar-benar tak menyangka kalau luhan gadis yang peka.

"Eunha" Luhan memasang wajahnya datar mendengar nama itu lagi. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya malas.

"Dia kenapa lagi?" Tanyanya dengan malas. Moodnya jadi turun karena Baekhyun menyebut nama gadis yang ia benci.

"Kau benar-benar membencinya ya Lu? Baru kusebut namanya wajahmu langsung jelek" luhan memutar matanya bosan.

"Kau tahu tadi Eunha benar-benar menyebalkan" Baekhyun mengatakan itu dengan nada yang emosi terpendam. Luhan menatap Baekhyun tak percaya, Akhirnya ia punya teman yang sama-sama membenci Eunha. Luhan tertawa dalam hatinya tak percaya.

"Memang tadi Eunha kenapa?" Seketika wajah Luhan bersemangat, membuat Baekhyun heran. Tapi itu tak penting ia harus menceritakan apa yang Eunha lakukan tadi kepadanya.

"Waktu aku menawarkan sandiwch dia mengabaikanku, hanya menatapku malas lalu kembali melihat Sehun"

"Lalu? Lalu?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada semangat, ia ingin tahu apa yang sudah gadis bermuka dua itu lakukan sampai-sampai membuat Baekhyun naik darah.

"Dan saat Chanyeol makan sandwich itu ia lalu meminta sandwich itu dan memasang wajahnya sok imut. Dia kenapa centil sekali?" Terdengar nafas Baekhyun yang berat, gadis itu benar-benar emosi.

"Aku kan sudah bilang dia memang gadis jalang. Kau saja yang tak percaya padaku" luhan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi lalu melipat tangannya di dada layaknya bos.

"Maaf Lu, harusnya aku mempercayaimu"

"Tidak apa-apa, kau membenci Eunha saja sudah membuatku senang" Luhan menyunggingkan senyumnya layaknya iblis neraka.

"Eh chanyeol disana" baekhyun membalikkan badannya menatap Chanyeol sebentar lalu membalikkan badannya tak minat berbicara dengan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun katanya kau tadi lapar? Kenapa meninggalkanku di kantin? Makananmu juga belum kau habiskan"

"Aku tidak mood makan, besok-besok kalau kita makan di kantin tidak perlu duduk dekat Sehun dan Eunha" Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Ia menatap wajah baekhyun yang terlihat memerah dan juga Baekhyun tak mau menatapnya. Kemarin-kemarin Baekhyun santai-santai saja duduk dengan mereka.

"Kenapa sayang?" Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sebentar. Ia rasanya mau menjambak rambut Eunha kalau melihat wajah Chanyeol.

"Eunha tadi genit sekali Chanyeol"

"Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu?"

Luhan sendiri sibuk menonton pasangan kekasih ini. _'Pasti mereka akan bertengkar'_

"Tadi saat aku menawarkan sandwich ke Eunha dia mengabaikanku, lalu beberapa detik kemudian dia meminta sandwich kepadamu"

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya tak gatal.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Astaga Chanyeol apakah kau tidak mengerti? Eunha itu centil, genit dan aku setuju dengan Luhan kalau Eunha itu gadis jalang"

"Baek" Chanyeol menegur Baekhyun, ia tak percaya apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Wajahnya yang cantik tapi omongannya kasar. Jelas sekali ini bukan sifat kekasihnya.

"Kau kenapa berkata seperti itu? Eunha tidak seperti itu sayang"

"Oohh jadi kau membela dia? Lalu kenapa tadi dia mengabaikanku saat aku menawarkan sandwich kepadanya?"

Chanyeol mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Ia berpikir dan benar juga kata Baekhyun. Tapi mungkin saja Eunha tak enak dengannya kan? Karena mereka belum akrab

"Bahkan kau tak bisa menjawabnya. Ayo Luhan kita pergi" baekhyun berdiri meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Luhan. Luhan menatap Chanyeol sebentar.

"Sebaiknya kau percaya dengan baekhyun" ia mulai meninggalkan Chanyeol mengejar baekhyun yang sedang dilanda emosi.

...

"Ahhh sial bahkan Chanyeol lebih membela si sok imut itu daripada aku, bahkan Chanyeol tak mengejarku" Luhan merangkul Baekhyun lalu menepuk pelan bahunya bermaksud membuat Baekhyun tenang. Mereka mulai memasuki perpustakaan.

Baekhyun dan Luhan duduk di salah satu meja khusus untuk membaca di bagian paling ujung.

Baekhyun menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja. Suasana hatinya benar-benar buruk ia harus berterima kasih kepada gadis berambut pendek itu karena gadis itu moodnya jadi jelek dan memberikannya hadiah berupa pukulan dan jambakan.

"Baek.. gwenchana?" Luhan menepuk pelan bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Luhan.

"Anio, aku tidak baik-baik saja, Lu mianhae" Luhan terkejut dengan perlakuan baekhyun karena memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Bahkan ia dapat merasakan bagian bahunya basah.

Baekhyun benar-benar merasa bersalah, Ia seperti teman yang brengsek hanya datang saat ia butuh. Ia tahu kalau Luhan kemarin menelponnya mengajaknya ke Club karena Luhan membutuhkan seorang teman. Tapi ia lebih memilih Chanyeol daripada Luhan. Dan sekarang Luhan dengan setianya menemaninya ke perpustakaan.

"Baek kau menangis? Hei kenapa?" Luhan melepaskan pelukannya lalu menghapus air mata baekhyun yang mengalir dipipi mulusnya.

"Kau kenapa menangis? Nanti aku akan menghajar Eunha untukmu"

"Luhan mianhae, aku tak pernah disampingmu saat kau bersedih. Tapi kau hiksss hikss Lu mianhae" kembali Baekhyun memeluk Luhan dengan sangat erat. Baekhyun menangis, bahkan badannya bergetar dan suaranya sesegukan. Luhan berharap semoga cairan berlendir dari hidung Baekhyun tak mengenai bajunya.

"Tidak apa-apa Baek" ucap Luhan mengelus punggung baekhyun. Sebenarnya ia tak masalah dengan itu. Ia sudah terbiasa sendiri sebenarnya. Karena saat di Beijing dulu rata-rata perempuan di kelas bahkan di sekolah membencinya. Tak ada yang mau jadi temannya. Ia juga tak mengerti kenapa ia sangat dibenci, Luhan bahkan berulang kali mendekati bahkan ia pernah mentraktir mereka makan tapi tetap saja ia dijauhi. Jadi Luhan sangat beruntung punya teman dekat di Seoul.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya Baekhyun" Luhan menghapus air mata Baekhyun lagi. "Kau jadi jelek kan baek" canda Luhan mencairkan suasana.

"Arra Luhan yang cantik, aku ke toilet dulu. Jangan kemana-mana. Kita disini saja sampai jam pulang lagian nanti Mr Ahn tidak masuk" luhan menganggukkan kepalanya malas mendengar ocehan Baekhyun

Luhan melihat baekhyun yang keluar dari perpustakaan sampai tubuh Baekhyun hilang dari pandangannya.

Ia mengetuk pelan meja dengan jarinya lalu merapikan poninya. Ah harusnya ia membawa handphone tadi. Karena bosan Luhan berdiri lalu mulai berjalan sambil melihat buku-buku yang tertata di rak dengan rapi.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya lalu mata rusanya melihat judul buku itu. Ia tersenyum tipis, tangannya mengambil buku berwarna putih itu dengan tema reproduksi.

Luhan berjalan cepat lalu duduk kembali di kursinya. Ia mulai membuka lembaran buku itu ke bagian reproduksi pria.

Bibirnya tersenyum, geli dan jijik yang ia rasakan padahal baru gambar yang ia lihat. Tapi ia harus memperhatikan bentuk penis dengan teliti, jangan sampai ia mempermalukan dirinya lagi.

Ia teringat bagaimana ia mimisan dan pingsan hanya karena melihat tubuh seksi Sehun. Ahh itu benar-benar memalukan. Jangan sampai ia pingsan dan mimisan lagi karena melihat penis Sehun. Keinginannya harus terwujud, ia harus melihat kejantanan lelaki tampan itu bagaimana pun caranya.

Untung saja kemarin ia berhasil kabur, walaupun harus memakai dress yang terkena muntahan itu tapi itu lebih baik daripada pulang ke rumahnya hanya memakai kaus dan celana dalam. Bisa-bisa ia ditangkap karena memakai pakaian yang tak pantas di depan umum.

Luhan juga tak mau ke kantin, karena ia tahu ia akan bertemu dengan Sehun. Untuk saat ini ia tak ingin bertemu dengan Sehun. Ia malu karena kejadian kemarin.

"Wow kau rajin sekali" Luhan refleks menutup buku itu. Menyembunyikan buku itu dibawah tangannya. Lalu ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap lelaki tinggi dan tampan itu dihadapannya.

Bola matanya mengikuti gerakan lelaki itu yang sekarang duduk disampingnya.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi" Luhan menaikkan alisnya sebelah mendengar perkataan lelaki itu. Luhan tidak mengenal lelaki ini. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihatnya.

"Bertemu lagi? Aku rasa ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu" lelaki itu menampilkan senyumnya yang menawan, luhan yang melihatnya jadi terpesona.

"Apakah kau tidak ingat?" Luhan menatap keatas, mengingat wajah lelaki ini.

 _'Hhmmm kapan ya aku bertemu dengannya? Perasaan ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengannya'_

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya kau salah orang" kata Luhan dengan sopan lalu mengakhiri dengan senyuman yang manis.

"Wajar kalau kau tak ingat, kita bertemu di Club saat itu kau mabuk" kekehnya pelan dengan suara seksinya "oh iya namamu siapa cantik?" Lanjutnya

"Hmm saat aku mabuk aku tidak melakukan yang aneh kan?" Tanya Luhan tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya, ia berbohong. luhan menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Padahal luhan tidak tahu apa yang sudah ia lakukan di club saat mabuk. Dan benar-benar memalukan jika luhan mengetahuinya. Inilah kelemahan Luhan setiap ia mabuk ia tak pernah mengingat apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

"Oh iya namaku Wuyifan agar lebih keren kau panggil aku Kris" Luhan melihat tangan lelaki itu yang mengajaknya bersalaman lalu melihat wajahnya.

"Aku Luhan" luhan menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Luhan nama yang indah, Kau orang China kan?"

"Iya, kenapa kau tahu. Jangan-jangan kau juga orang China?"

"Begitulah"

"Be-benarkah?" Tanya Luhan tak percaya. Kris hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Astaga.. aku punya teman" Kris terkekeh pelan melihat reaksinya yang menurutnya imut, luhan yang terlalu senang langsung memeluk lelaki jangkung itu. Luhan benar-benar senang mempunyai teman yang sama-sama berasal dari negeri bambu.

Kris tertegun saat Luhan memeluknya, ia bisa merasakan payudara-yang pernah ia pegang itu-di dadanya.

"Wow luhan baru sebentar kutinggal sudah dapat pacar baru" Luhan melepaskan pelukannya lalu tersenyum ke arah baekhyun.

"Aku tidak berpacaran dengannya, kau tahu baekhyun Kris juga berasal dari China" Baekhyun duduk dihadapan mereka, lalu menopang dagunya dengan tangannya yang bertumpu di meja.

"Aku sudah tahu Lu, Kris kan terkenal"

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, Kris yang melihatnya lagi-lagi tertegun menatap bibir merah itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku Baek?" Baekhyun senyum memperlihatkan giginya yang putih itu dengan wajah tak bersalah.

"aku lupa Lu" Luhan memutar matanya malas. Ia kembali menatap Kris dengan kagum matanya berbinar-binar. Kris ditatap seperti itu jadi salah tingkah.

"Kris kau tahu wajahmu tidak seperti orang China. Kau terlalu tampan" kris menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal mendengar pujian Luhan.

"Maaf Lu aku harus ke kelas, sampai jumpa Lu" raut wajah Luhan seketika kecewa mendengar perkataan Kris, padahal ia masih ingin mengobrol dengannya. Tapi Kris langsung saja pergi dari hadapannya.

"Hei Lu, apakah kau sudah tak menyukai Sehun? Wajahmu kenapa sedih begitu karena Kris pergi" Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Luhan menusuk-nusuk pipinya yang lumayan tembem itu.

"Siapa bilang aku menyukai Sehun?"

"Loh lalu kenapa kau selalu mengejar-ngejar Sehun?"

Luhan mengetukkan jarinya di meja, menggigit bibirnya pelan. Apakah ia harus memberitahu Baekhyun?

"Luhan cepat jawab" Luhan mendekati wajah baekhyun.

"Tapi baek jangan memberitahu siapapun ya" Luhan mengecilkan suaranya hampir seperti bisikan. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Janji ya?"

"Iya aku janji" Baekhyunpun ikut mengatakannya dengan berbisik.

Luhan mendekati telinga Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya aku mengejar sehun karena aku ingin melihat penisnya" bisiknya.

"APmmmpphh" Baekhyun yang sepertinya terlalu terkejut dengan pernyataan Luhan ia keceplosan teriak. Untung saja Luhan menutup mulutnya karena ini kan perpustakaan. Tidak boleh berisik.

"Astaga Baek jangan teriak" ia melepaskan tangannya dari mulut baekhyun lalu menyapukan telapak tangannya di baju baekhyun. Karena ada bekas air liurnya.

"Luhan kau mesum sekali" luhan terkekeh pelan mendengar pujian atau mungkin hinaan. Luhan tak peduli.

Ia kembali membuka buku itu memperhatikan bentuk yang hanya dimiliki pria itu.

"Oh iya Lu kemarin kau tidak masuk. Kau kemana?" Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Ah ia memang lupa kemarin tak sempat memberitahu baekhyun karena terlambat bangun dan tak membawa handphonenya.

"Oh aku kemarin sakit" bohongnya. Ia tak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya lalu menceritakan bagaimana ia mimisan dan pingsan karena melihat tubuh Sehun. Ugh memalukan.

"Tapi syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Mungkin kau sakit karena terlalu banyak minum kan?"

"Hahahaha" tertawa dengan canggung. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan perkataan baekhyun.

"Kemarin Sehun juga tak masuk. Wah sepertinya kalian berjodoh" luhan memasang wajahnya datar mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Baekhyun melihat ekspresi Luhan menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Kau tahu wajahmu yang datar itu seperti wajah sehun. Sehun tak pernah menampilkan eskpresi selain datar dihadapanku"

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya, ekspresi sehun yang menampilkan aegyo terputar di memorinya. Ia ingat bagaimana sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal seperti anak kecil yang tak mendapatkan mainan, tangannya yang terlipat di dada merajuk. Jadi bukankah ia gadis yang beruntung karena bisa melihat wajah imut Sehun.

"Benarkah? Aku pernah melihat sehun sedang aegyo loh" Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya tak percaya dengan perkataan Luhan.

"Benarkah? Kapan Lu? Perasaan kau tidak dekat dengannya dan jika bertemu sehun pasti selalu ada Chanyeol dan aku mana mungkin Sehun mau aegyo di depan kami"

Deg

'Mati aku, kalau aku bilang kemarin pasti baekhyun akan bertanya terus dan akhirnya aku mengakuinya lalu menceritakan kalau aku mimisan dan pingsan melihat tubuh seksi Sehun, memalukan'

"Ehhh aku melihatnya dalam mimpi. Ya dalam mimpi hahahaha" diakhiri dengan tawa yang aneh menurut baekhyun. Ia mengedikkan bahunya acuh lalu memainkan handphonenya. Handphonenya sedari tadi bergetar karena Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya mengirimkan pesan kepadanya.

"Baek"

"Hm" sahut Baekhyun masih membaca pesan Chanyeol, ia tak berniat membalasnya.

"Kau pernah bercinta dengan Chanyeol kan?" Baekhyun melototkan matanya lalu matanya melihat sekitar perpustakaannya takut akan ada yang mendengar ucapan Luhan. Tapi untung saja sepi.

"Astaga Lu, kecilkan suaramu" luhan hanya kekeh pelan.

"Arrasseo Baek, jawab pertanyaanku"

"Ada apa?"

Luhan berdehem pelan, batuk-batuk kecil menetralkan suaranya yang tiba-tiba terasa serak.

"Bagaimana pertama kali kau melihat penis Chanyeol?" Wajah baekhyun memerah malu, ia menundukkan kepalanya lalu mengulum bibirnya.

"Anu.. aku.. "

"Aku apa?"

"Yaah begitulah"

"Ayolah berikan aku jawaban yang rinci Baek"

Baekhyun mendesah pelan, ia tak mau menjawab pertanyaan Luhan sebenarnya. Ayolah ini benar-benar memalukan.

"Saat pertama kali melihat penis Chanyeol, aku terkejut Lu"

"Terkejut? Kenapa Baek? Ayo cepatlah ceritakan padaku" desak Luhan karena baekhyun terlalu lama cerita.

"Karena penis Chanyeol besar sekali Lu, dan juga panjang. Sudah ya Lu. Aku malu"

"Apakah kau mimisan dan pingsan melihatnya Baek?"

"Huh? Hahahahahaha" suara tawa Baekhyun menggema di perpustakaan. Baekhyun tak menyangka Luhan akan menanyakan pertanyaan konyol ini. Baekhyun harus kena omelan penjaga perpustakaan. Tapi apa ia peduli? Tentu saja tidak karena pertanyaan Luhan berhasil mengocok perutnya.

Luhan tak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun tertawa seperti orang gila. Apakah pertanyaannya ada yang salah?

"Baek kenapa tertawa sih? Jawab pertanyaanku"

"Baiklah-baiklah Lu" Baekhyun menyeka cairan liquid yang keluar dari matanya. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak seculun itu mimisan apalagi sampai pingsan karena melihat penis" luhan rasanya ingin menjambak mendengar perkataan baekhyun yang seakan menyindir dirinya.

...

Drrrtt Drrtt

Luhan melihat layar handphonenya yang bergetar. Terpampang dengan jelas nama Chanyeol disana.

Tangannya mulai menggeser ikon telepon berwarna hijau di touchscreennya.

"Halo"

"Lu, apakah ada Baekhyun disampingmu?" Ia melirik Baekhyun sebentar yang sibuk memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas. Jam pulang telah berbunyi dari tadi, kelas juga sepi.

"Iya chan-"

"Jangan sebut namaku lu, nanti baekhyun akan tahu. Aku dari tadi menelponnya dan mengirimkan pesan kepadanya tapi dia tak mengangkat dan membalasnya lu. Aku mohon bantu aku" terdengar suara Chanyeol yang frustasi karena diabaikan baekhyun. Ah ia jadi iri, ia juga ingin punya kekasih tapi salahkan babanya yang protektif dan selalu menasehatinya jangan pacaran dulu.

"Baiklah apa yang bisa aku bantu"

"Tahan sebentar Baekhyun disana Lu jangan pulang dulu, aku akan kesana."

"Kenapa kau pulang duluan kalau kau ingin pulang dengannya?"

"Bukan begitu lu, aku membelikan dia coklat dulu untuknya. Aku mohon"

"Ck arra arrasseo"

 _'Mereka yang bertengkar tapi kenapa aku yang repot'_ omel Luhan dalam hatinya, ugh perutnya juga sudah berbunyi daritadi.

"Ayo Lu kita pulang" ajak Baekhyun.

"Hmm Baek kita jangan pulang dulu. Aku masih ingin disini" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya menatap Luhan aneh.

"Kenapa?" Ia duduk di hadapan Luhan lalu menopang dagunya.

"Hanya ingin saja"

"Kau pernah pacaran Luhan?" Luhan memasang wajah datarnya mendengar pertanyaan yang tak bermutu.

"Belum baek"

"Kenapa Lu?" Astaga, kenapa baekhyun jadi secerewet ini.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakiti fansku" jawab Luhan yang terdengar narsis. Sampai-sampai membuat Baekhyun ingin muntah.

Drrtt

From : Chanyeol

 _Lu aku sudah di depan kelasmu. Ku mohon bisakah kau keluar tapi biarkan baekhyun dalam kelas. Aku akan mengantarkan tasmu nanti._

Luhan memutar matanya malas. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol seenak jidatnya memerintahnya Luhan tak suka diperintah. Tapi karena tak tega melihat Chanyeol yang sangat frustasi diabaikan kekasihnya akhirnya ia menurutinya.

"Baek, tunggu sebentar aku mau ke toilet dulu" Luhan berdiri menyimpan handphonenya dalam saku.

"Aku ikut" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak perlu. Kau tunggu aku disini ya Baek" Luhan langsung saja berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Saat keluar dari kelas, ia melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri di samping pintu.

Chanyeol mengucapkan terima kasih tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya. Lelaki bertelinga lebar namun tampan itu masuk dalam kelas menghampiri kekasihnya.

Luhan tak menyinyiakan kesempatan ia ingin melihat bagaimana sepasang kekasih ini baikan.

"Baekhyun" Baekhyun berdiri lalu menolehkan kepalanya, ia terkejut melihat Chanyeol ada disini. Padahal ia sangat yakin kalau kekasihnya sudah pulang. Ia langsung saja mengambil tasnya dan bergegas ingin pergi tapi tangannya dicekal oleh tangan Chanyeol.

"Lepaskan aku Chanyeol. Kenapa kau tidak pergi dengan Eunha yang kau bela itu huh?" Baekhyun memberontak berusaha melepaskan tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyimpan coklat itu di meja lalu menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukan. Tentu saja Baekhyun memberontak tapi Chanyeol semakin memeluknya dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku sayang" Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun lama. Baekhyun akhirnya tenang mendapat kecupan di keningnya.

"Baekhyun" chanyeol menangkup pipi Baekhyun, menatap mata baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku hm" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Karena sepenuhnya ini bukan kesalahan Chanyeol tapi kesalahan Eunha yang centil itu.

Kembali Chanyeol mengecup kening baekhyun lalu berpindah ke bibirnya. Ia mencium bibir itu lalu mulai melumatnya lembut.

Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya di leher kekasihnya. Bibirnya membalas lumatannya. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh mungil kekasihnya, refleks Baekhyun melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggang Chanyeol.

Ciuman mereka akhirnya berubah, yang awalnya lembut sekarang ciuman itu terkesan menuntut dan bernafsu. Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun sampai ke tembok. Kepala mereka bergerak kekanan dan kekiri memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Tangan besar Chanyeol mulai beraksi, mengelus paha itu membuat Baekhyun melenguh dalam ciumannya. Tangannya yang satu menyampirkan rambut Baekhyun kesamping lalu mulai mencium lehernya. Lidahnya menjulur menjilat leher putih itu.

"Eunghh Chanyeol" nafas Baekhyun mulai memberat, jarinya lentiknya meremas surai kekasihnya pelan. "Chanyeoolhh ini di sekolah nanti luhan akan melihat kita akkhh" Baekhyun memekik pelan karena kekasihnya dengan nakalnya menggigit lehernya.

Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Baekhyun lalu mengelus pipinya tak lupa tangannya masih setia mengelus bahkan meremas paha Baekhyun.

"Dia sudah pulang sayang" Chanyeol mendudukkan baekhyun di meja lalu duduk di hadapannya. Tangannya bergerak membuka kancing seragam Baekhyun menampilkan dada Baekhyun yang masih tertutup bra.

"Selalu saja indah di mataku" Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya di payudara sintal Baekhyun.

"Ahh Chanyeollh" desah Baekhyun. Tangan chanyeol kembali mengelus paha bahkan sampai kemaluan Baekhyun membuat bibir Baekhyun terbuka mengeluarkan suara desahan yang indah.

Mereka tak sadar jika anak rusa yang polos sedang melihat aksi mereka.

"Astaga aku harus pulang" Luhan berlari meninggalkan kelas, jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang melihat adegan tadi. Ia menangkup pipinya, pipinya memanas padahal tadi si rusa berencana ingin makan cokelat baekhyun tapi mereka malah ugh

 _'Aku menyesal, harusnya aku pulang saja'_

"Memangnya kau kenapa menyesal?"

"Karena aku melihat baekhyun dan Chanyeol eh kenapa kau bisa tau?" Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya, matanya membulat melihat lelaki yang ia ingin hindari ada dihadapannya.

Kaki luhan langsung saja berlari meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun menatap aneh Luhan yang berlari.

"Ada apa lagi dengan gadis mesum itu?" Gumamnya

...

"Aku pulang" ucap Luhan lesu. Ia mulai melepaskan sepatunya.

"Selamat datang nak" luhan tersenyum lalu menghampiri mamanya ia memeluk mamanya dengan erat.

Luhan merasa ada yang aneh pada mamanya, ia melonggarkan pelukannya lalu menatap mamanya bingung. Kembali ia memeluk mamanya dengan erat.

"Mama" ucap Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu mamanya.

"Mama aku rasa mama agak kurusan" luhan dapat merasa tubuh mamanya menegang.

"Ma ada apa?" Luhan mengelus pipinya dengan lembut, menatap mama tercintanya dengan khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang" Ucap mamanya, tapi Luhan tahu kalau mamanya berbohong. Dan Luhan tahu kalau mamanya itu menutupi sesuatu.

...

"Angkat telponku Chanyeol" gumamnya, benda persegi itu menempel ditelinganya. Dari tadi hanya suara perempuan atau operator yang menjawab. Ini sudah kelima kalinya ia menelpon.

"Apakah dia sudah tidur?" Ia melirik jam berbentuk hello kitty itu sekarang jarum jam sudah menunjukkan waktu pukul delapan lewat tigapuluh.

Masa sudah tidur? Culun sekali.

Akhirnya ia menyerah, ia membanting dirinya di kasur yang empuk. Tangannya ia tautkan di perutnya, luhan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskan pelan.

Luhan harus mencari tahu kenapa mamanya akhir-akhir ini sangat aneh. Dan juga kemarin saja saat pulang dari apartemen Sehun ia melihat mamanya menangis di dapur. Dan saat ia menghampiri mamanya dan bertanya ada apa, mamanya dengan cepat menghapus air matanya lalu mengatakan tidak apa-apa. Luhan juga tak bisa memaksa mamanya untuk berkata jujur.

Ah kepalanya benar-benar pusing, ia mengambil handphonenya lalu mulai menjelajahi sosial media yaitu instagram, kata orang kalau bermain instagram akan mengurangi stress dan depresi.

Kantuk mulai menguasainya, ia menaruh handphone disampingnya lalu tertidur dengan nyenyak.

...

Sinar mentari kembali menyinari bumi yang gelap, Luhan bangun lebih awal, merenggangkan tubuhnya, bangun lalu mengucek kedua matanya. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur sesekali bibirnya terbuka karena masih merasa kantuk. mengambil gelas lalu membuka kulkas, menuangkan air ke gelasnya. Setiap bangun dari tidurnya ia akan selalu minum, kebiasaannya lagipula bagus untuk kulit.

Ia duduk di meja makan, masih minum.

Tap Tap Tap

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya mendengar suara langkah sepatu. Berdiri dari kursinya lalu menghampiri lelaki itu, ia merindukannya.

"Babaaaa" memeluknya dengan erat, lelaki yang berumur sekitar limapuluh tahun itu agak terkejut.

Dengan kaku ia mengusap surai luhan, membuat bibir gadis itu naik membentuk senyuman yang manis.

"Baba selalu sibuk kerja, sampai-sampai lupa pulang" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya menatap babanya.

"Baba juga bekerja kan untuk Luhan, sayang baba harus berangkat kerja sekarang"

"Jam setengah enam begini baba mau berangkat kerja? Ini masih pagi sekali baba. Lulu merindukan baba" lalu Luhan memeluk lengan babanya dengan manja.

"Tapi sayang baba harus bekerja"

"Babaaaaa, nanti saja berangkat kerjanya" bujuk luhan memeluk lengan babanya dengan erat, tapi lelaki tua itu berusaha melepaskan pelukan Luhan dilengannya.

"Tidak boleh begitu sa-"

"Tapi baba lulu rindu sama baba, dan kita juga sarapan bersa-"

"LUHAAAN APA KAU TIDAK MENGERTI? BABA HARUS BEKERJA" Luhan melepaskan pelukan dilengannya, ia mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya babanya membentaknya bahkan meneriakinya.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Air mata Luhan menetes di pipinya, ia shock babanya membentaknya padahal dulu babanya selalu bicara lembut kepadanya, tak pernah membentak bahkan meneriakinya.

Luhan segera berlari ke kamarnya, air matanya makin deras berjatuhan. Bahkan suaranya sesegukan. Menutup pintu dengan kasar lalu memasuki kamar mandi. Ia duduk di pintu kamar mandi lalu menangis dengan keras.

Apakah luhan salah mencoba manja dengan babanya? Apakah babanya sudah tidak sayang padanya?

"Luhaan sayang" suara mamanya terdengar khawatir, luhan berdiri menghapus jejak air mata dipipinya dengan punggung tangannya. Tangannya membuka pintu lalu memeluk mamanya dengan erat. Bahkan babanya langsung pergi, tak mengkhawatirkannya.

"Mama apakah baba sudah tidak sayang pada lulu?" Luhan bertanya dengan suara bergetar dan sesegukan. Mamanya hanya bisa mengelus rambut anaknya dengan kasih sayang. Ia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya putri semata wayangnya, karena ia juga tidak tahu jawabannya.

...

"Luhan kenapa kau lesu sekali dan matamu bengkak?" Luhan hampir saja terlambat ke sekolah. Awalnya luhan tak mau berangkat ke sekolah tapi mamanya terus saja membujuknya tak tega melihat mamanya akhirnya ia menuruti permintaan sang mama.

"Tidak apa-apa Baek" jawab Luhan dengan nada lirih. Ia tak mau menceritakan apa yang sudah terjadi tadi pagi.

Baekhyun mengambil kursi lalu duduk disamping Luhan. Ia mengerti Luhan sedang ada masalah, sebagai teman yang baik ia bersedia menemani Luhan.

Tangan baekhyun merangkul punggung Luhan lalu tangannya mendorong kepala luhan dengan lembut agar bersandar di bahunya. Luhan awalnya terkejut tapi ia tak bisa menolaknya ia memang membutuhkan sandaran.

"Menangislah Lu" bisik baekhyun lalu tangannya mengelus punggung Luhan. Luhan memejamkan matanya ia tak ingin menangis tapi sialnya air matanya menetes dengan deras. Rasa sakitnya masih menyesakkan dada, sangat sakit dibentak seperti itu. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar suaranya sesegukan.

Baekhyun diam, ia hanya bisa mengelus punggung Luhan yang bergetar mencoba memberi luhan ketenangan. Walaupun Luhan tak menceritakan kepadanya ia tahu kalau luhan sedang ada masalah.

...

Akhirnya jam pelajaran telah selesai. Siswa-siswi mulai bersorak gembira karena pelajaran yang membosankan dan membuat kepala pusing selesai walaupun masih ada pelajaran lain yang menanti.

Luhan hanya diam tak berniat ke kantin seperti yang lainnya, nafsu makannya benar-benar hilang padahal perutnya belum terisi apapun sejak tadi pagi.

"Lu ayo kita ke kantin" baekhyun menarik tangan Luhan yang tak bertenaga.

"Aku tidak lapar"

"Tapi kau harus makan. Ayo lah Lu aku mohon" baekhyun mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya membuat luhan lagi-lagi tak tega.

"ck arraseo tapi tak perlu mengeluarkan puppy eyesmu" Luhan berdiri dengan rasa malas. Baekhyun tersenyum senang lalu menarik tangan luhan.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan menolaknya"

Sesampainya di kantin, baekhyun langsung saja menghampiri kekasihnya yang sudah memesankan mereka makanan.

Mereka mulai mendudukkan bokongnya, lalu baekhyun meletakkan minuman bertapioka dengan rasa taro dihadapan luhan.

"Minumlah Lu" ucap Baekhyun. Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mulai meminumnya.

"Luhan yang kemarin terima kasih ya dan maaf aku lupa membawakan tasmu kemarin aku terlalu senang" ucap Chanyeol dan sedikit menggoda Luhan agar gadis china itu marah lalu mengomel dengan tidak jelas.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dua kali masih fokus pada minumannya. Ia benar-benar tidak mood melakukan apapun ia masih mengingat babanya membentaknya tadi pagi.

Chanyeol melihat luhan dengan bingung karena tingkahnya yang sangat aneh.

"Wow Lu ada Sehun" pancing Chanyeol lagi. Tapi Luhan hanya diam masih minum bahkan memejamkan matanya.

"Chanyeol jangan menganggu Luhan dulu" bisik Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap baekhyun seakan minta penjelasan.

"Dia sedang ada masalah biarkan Luhan jangan ganggu dia" chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mulai makan.

Luhan meletakkan minuman dingin itu lalu menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. Kembali air matanya menetes, Baekhyun melihatnya hanya memakluminya kembali Baekhyun harus menjelaskan kepada Chanyeol karena melihat gelagat Chanyeol yang panik melihat Luhan menangis tanpa sebab.

Luhan tak menyangka babanya akan berubah secepat ini. Apakah mamanya sering menangis karena babanya? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang berat di kursi yang ia duduki. Ia melepaskan tangannya menghapus jejak air matanya lalu melirik disampingnya. Lelaki yang duduk disampingnya adalah Sehun. Seandainya Luhan tidak dalam mode bad mood ia pasti akan kabur ke kelas.

"Chanyeol bukannya aku sudah bilang kita tak usah duduk dengan sehun. Pasti Eunha akan duduk disini juga" Luhan tersenyum tipis mendengar bisikan tapi sepertinya baekhyun sengaja berbicara dengan volume keras agar Sehun mendengarnya.

"Tenanglah Baek, Eunha tidak akan datang" bukan Chanyeol ataupun Luhan yang menjawab tapi Sehun. Sehun mengatakan itu dengan tenang. Kemarin Chanyeol menceritakan kenapa baekhyun mengabaikannya kepada Sehun.

"Benarkah? Kau tahu kekasihmu benar-benar menjengkelkan" adu Baekhyun.

"Aku belum jadian dengan Eunha Baek"

"Lalu kapan kalian akan jadian? Kalian sangat lengket" Sehun mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Mungkin nanti" jawab Sehun. Luhan hanya diam mendengar obrolan mereka, ia menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Luhan berdiri lalu tersenyum tipis ke Baekhyun.

'Aku ingin sendiri, mungkin ke atap sekolah ide yang bagus'

"Maaf Baek, aku mau ke kelas dulu" Luhan langsung pergi tanpa mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Luhan tung-"

"Jangan ganggu dia Baek, Luhan ingin sendiri dulu" Sehun mengatakan itu lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua. Baekhyun menatap punggung Sehun heran dan bingung.

"Kenapa Sehun bisa tahu?"

"Entahlah Baek aku juga tidak tahu"

...

Luhan memegang pagar besi itu, menatap pemandangan yang indah dari atas sekolah, Luhan memejamkan matanya menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa wajahnya, rambutnya yang indah tergerai karena terpaan angin.

Tes

Tes

Kembali air matanya turun, ia benar-benar tak bisa melupakan perlakuan babanya. Jika babanya membentaknya karena melakukan kesalahan mungkin Luhan memakluminya tapi hanya karena Luhan manja padanya babanya sampai meneriakinya. Luhan juga tahu kalau babanya selalu berangkat kerja jam tujuh tapi kenapa sekarang babanya berangkat kerja pagi-pagi buta seakan menghindarinya dan mamanya?

'Hiksss hikkss apakah baba sudah tidak sayang padaku?' Monolog Luhan dalam hati, luhan memukul dadanya yang sesak tapi bukannya mereda rasa sesaknya makin bertambah.

"Kau tahu wajahmu tambah jelek kalau kau menangis" Luhan langsung membalikkan badannya mendengar suara yang ia kenal masuk ke gendang telinganya. Ia menatap lelaki itu dengan cairan bening yang makin deras menetes dari mata indahnya.

Sehun mendekati gadis itu lalu menarik Luhan kedalam pelukan. Luhan diam tapi air matanya masih menetes.

"Menangislah Lu" luhan menyandarkan pipinya di dada bidang Sehun, memejamkan mata dan kembali menangis.

Sehun diam dan hanya melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang ramping gadis itu lalu menautkan jemarinya agar Luhan tak lari.

Sehun dapat merasakan seragamnya basah, gadis china itu masih menangis padahal sudah semenit berlalu.

"Kau bukan gadis yang ku kenal, gadis yang ku kenal itu selalu ceria, mata rusanya selalu berbinar jika melihat selangkangku, dan bibirnya yang mungil tapi seksi itu selalu mengucapkan kata frontal yang membuatku jengkel tapi aku menyukainya" oceh Sehun, ia tak mengerti kenapa ia mengatakan seperti itu. Mungkin membuat Luhan berhenti menangis.

Luhan mengangkat dagunya menatap Sehun, ia mengerjapkan matanya mencerna ucapan lelaki itu.

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, menatap wajah cantik Luhan walaupun air matanya masih membekas dipipinya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka dengan air matamu menetes" Sehun mengecup kedua mata rusa Luhan itu bergantian, tubuh Luhan menegang.

"Dan kau tahu Lu aku tidak suka air matamu mengotori pipimu yang menggemaskan ini" Sehun menjilat pipi Luhan untuk menghapus jejak air matanya.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung Luhan mulai memompa dua kali lipat, jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang.

"Dan kau tahu Lu aku benar-benar benci melihat bibirmu ini bergetar karena menangis" sehun menutup mata Luhan dengan tangannya, lalu mencium bibir itu dengan lembut tidak seperti waktu itu. Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal dibibirnya

'Apakah Sehun menciumku?'

Sehun melumat bibir itu pelan, menghisap bibir bawah itu dengan lembut. Luhan hanya diam tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sehun melepaskan tautan yang sangat singkat itu.

"Iya Lu aku menciummu" bisik Sehun. Sehun menangkup kedua pipi Luhan. Ibu jarinya mengelus pipi Luhan.

"Kau kenapa melakukan ini padaku Sehun?" Luhan benar-benar tak mengerti dengan sikap lembut Sehun. Luhan tahu kalau Sehun mencintai Eunha, tapi apa maksudnya perlakuannya tadi.

Sehun diam tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Luhan karena ia juga tidak tahu.

"Tapi terima kasih Sehun" lanjut Luhan tersenyum dengan manis dan tulus. Mendapat ciuman dari Sehun membuatnya tenang. Sehun mengerjabkan matanya melihat senyuman Luhan, senyuman itu seperti waktu gadis itu mabuk. Benar-benar membuat tubuhnya lemas melihat senyum itu.

Luhan menjauhkan jarak dari tubuh Sehun, terlalu dekat dengan Sehun membuatnya jadi salah tingkah.

Luhan duduk, meluruskan kakinya lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding pagar. Sehunpun ikut duduk disebelah Luhan.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku ada disini?" Luhan menatap wajah tampan sehun dari samping.

"Karena kau tadi mengatakannya di kantin Lu" Sehun menatap lurus ke depan.

"Kau membaca pikiranku lagi?" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya tak sengaja mata elang Sehun bertemu dengan mata rusa Luhan. bersamaan mereka mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sehun dan Luhan lagi-lagi serentak berdehem pelan. Luhan menggaruk lengannya tak gatal.

 _'Mengapa suasananya jadi canggung begini'_ rutuk sehun dalam hati.

"A.. aku tahu kau butuh teman" alasan Sehun yang terdengar masuk akal tapi jelas-jelas tadi ia membaca pikiran Luhan kalau luhan ingin sendiri.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih sudah menemaniku"

"Ya. Sa.. sama-sama" Sehun mengucapkan itu dengan terbata-bata.

Membuat Luhan menahan tawanya melihat sikap Sehun jika sedang salah tingkah.

'Menggemaskan sekali' gumam Luhan dalam hati. Sehun tersenyum simpul membaca pikiran Luhan.

'Kau lebih menggemaskan lu' puji sehun dalam hati walaupun Luhan tidak akan mengetahuinya.

Apakah Sehun sudah jatuh cinta pada Luhan? Sehun juga tidak tahu jawabannya. Tapi Luhan bukanlah tipenya tapi Luhan berhasil membuat jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Halooo... Zehunhanus balik lagi /kecup manja/

Masih ada kan yang menanti FF ini? Chapter lima udah update yeaaayyy. Maaf baru bisa update

Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya. Pasti tidak kan? /colek/?

Sekali lagi buat kalian yang memfollow, favorite FF ku ini aku berterima kasihhh banget. Dan juga terima kasih yang sudah review. Review kalian benar-benar bikin semangat. /tebar lope2/

Aku kaget loh viewnya limaribuan ga nyangka sebanyak itu yang baca ff ku.. senang buanget aku.

Hmmm Sekalian kritik dan sarannya di kotak review 555555.


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Luhan's Mind

Main Cast : Lu han, Oh Sehun dll

Rate : M

Author : ZeHunHanus

Warning : Typo? Biasalah..

 _Cerita pasaran, alur berantakan, membosankan maklum masih belajar. Ini hasil imajinasiku. Jadi maafkan kalau gaje . Dan maafkan aku kalau masih banyak kekurangan karena aku hanya manusia biasa :"(_

H

U

N

H

A

N

*Sehun Pov*

Aku sedari tadi menunggunya, sudah lima belas menit waktu istirahat berlalu tapi dia belum muncul juga, hanya jam istirahat kita bisa bertemu, aku tadi menunggunya di gerbang tapi karena Eunha datang jadi aku harus pergi ke kelas bersama eunha. Apakah dia menghindariku? Tapi kenapa? Apakah aku punya kesalahan padanya? Kemarin kita kan baik-baik saja, aku juga menghiburnya saat di atap.

"Oppa, ayo makan" aku menghela napas lalu mulai makan sesuai perintah Eunha, kalau boleh jujur aku mulai jengah dengan sikap gadis ini, rasanya sikapnya berubah tidak seperti dulu. Kemarin sore saat aku mengantarnya pulang dari membeli alat make up dia tiba-tiba saja mengecup bibirku, aku cukup terkejut karena hal itu, ini pertama kalinya aku berciuman ah atau mungkin bisa disebut bibir kami menempel. Luhan, jelas-jelas dia gadis mesum tapi tak pernah menciumku duluan aku lah yang selalu mencium bibirnya duluan.

Aku tahu aku sering menyebut Eunha gadis yang polos, tapi entahlah sepertinya aku harus menarik kembali kata-kataku.

Ini bukan karena pengaruh Luhan atau siapapun. Ayolah apakah ada gadis polos yang mencium lelaki duluan? Aku juga menyadarinya jika di kantin Eunha selalu merapatkan tubuhnya padaku bahkan menggesekkannya. Dan aku benar-benar merasa jijik jika mengingatnya. Luhan saja gadis mesum tapi tak pernah melakukan seperti Eunha. Kalau dipikir-pikir ternyata Luhan adalah ciuman pertamaku.

Luhan, sekarang gadis itu dimana? Ahh aku tidak merindukannya ya, aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaannya kalau dia baik-baik saja.

"Baekhyun sayang" aku mengalihkan pandanganku menatap mereka-Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang berciuman-. Aku-akui Chanyeol merupakan lelaki romantis pasti baekhyun sangat senang. Tapi tunggu, kenapa baekhyun sendiri? dimana gadis mesum itu?

"Hai" aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan tersenyum senang ketika mendengar suara gadis yang sedari tadi aku cari. Tapi senyumku langsung luntur.

kenapa naga tonggos itu ada disini?

*SEHUN POV END*

'Akhirnya kau mendapatkannya juga' Sehun menaikkan alisnya sebelah membaca pikiran naga tonggos sebutan untuk Kris dari Sehun. Apa maksudnya mendapatkannya? Siapa yang dia maksud? Apakah Baekhyun? Chanyeol? Atau Eunha? Segala macam pertanyaan muncul dipikiran Sehun.

Sehun berhenti makan lalu menatap Kris dan Luhan yang duduk dihadapannya secara intens.

"Luhan ayo makan, atau kau mau kusuapi hm" goda Kris membuat Sehun melihatnya memutar matanya kesal. Pipi Luhan mulai bersemu merah.

'Apakah Luhan malu? Sejak kapan mereka dekat? Lihatlah wajah naga tonggos itu aku ingin menghajarnya'

"Wow sepertinya akan ada pasangan baru, kalian sangat serasi" ucap Baekhyun menggoda Luhan membuat pipi Luhan makin memerah.

'Pasangan apanya? Dan serasi darimananya? luhan cantik sedangkan naga tonggos itu sangat jelek, mereka sangat tidak cocok'

"Ah gege jangan membuatku malu" ucap luhan dengan menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengaduk makanannya acak.

'Lu kenapa kau sangat menggemaskan hari ini? Astaga apa yang sedang kupikirkan.. tidak.. tidak.. aku pasti mulai gila'

Luhan mulai memakan makanannya dengan malu-malu karena ditatap terus oleh Kris. Tapi Luhan tak sadar jika lelaki satunya sedang menatapnya juga.

"Berhenti menatapku ge"

"Kenapa hm?" Ucap Kris dengan menumpukan sikutnya di meja kantin, kepala yang bersandar di tangannya.

Luhan makin menundukkan kepalanya, membuat Kris terkekeh pelan.

"Hei Kris berhenti menganggu Luhan, dia tak bisa makan dengan tenang" tegur Baekhyun. Kris mengacak rambut Luhan gemas, sehun yang melihatnya mulai memanas.

'Apa maksudnya dia menyentuh Luhan? Kalian belum pacaran jangan seenaknya menyentuh Luhan' lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu yang mencium Luhan seenak jidatmu.

"Kalau begitu suap aku Lu" Kris membuka mulutnya lalu jari telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk mulutnya agar segera disuapi oleh Luhan.

Sehun membulatkan matanya sedangkan Luhan lagi-lagi bersemu merah.

'Kau punya tangan tonggos, makanlah sendiri'

Luhan dengan malu-malu menyuapi Kris, Sehun mulai merasakan panas di sekitar hatinya. Ia menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya pelan.

"Maaf, aku harus ke kelas" Sehun langsung saja pergi dari hadapan mereka, ia benar-benar merasa emosi dan ia tidak tahu penyebabnya.

Apa ia cemburu? Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pasti ia emosi karena melihat wajah si naga tonggos.

Sehun mengacak rambutnya kasar saat berada di kelas, untung saja kelas sepi.

'Aku harus menanyakan ini pada Luhan, sejak kapan dia dekat dengan naga itu'

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun dengan cepat memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas ketika bel sekolah terdengar, membuat Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah Sehun menyatukan kedua alisnya, ia bingung. Sehun merupakan tipikal orang yang tenang dalam melakukan sesuatu dan menghadapi sesuatu.

Tapi hari ini Sehun bukanlah sehun yang ia kenal.

"Sehun ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau sangat terburu-buru?" Akhirnya Chanyeol menanyakan hal ini daripada ia penasaran.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, kau ingin ke kelas Baekhyun?" Tanya Sehun, Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mulai menggendong tas di pundaknya.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut" Sehun mulai mengekor dibelakang Chanyeol.

"Tumben, bagaimana dengan Eunha?"

Astaga, ia benar-benar melupakan gadis tembem itu. Dengan cepat Sehun mengirimkan pesan kepada Eunha bahwa ia tak bisa pulang bersama karena ada urusan, ya urusan dengan gadis rusa mesum itu.

"Ah dia sibuk" bohongnya lalu menonaktifkan handphonenya.

Sesampainya di kelas, Sehun harus menahan segala umpatannya karena lagi-lagi naga tonggos itu berada disini menunggu Luhan.

"Chanyeoll" jerit Baekhyun terdengar senang, mereka berpelukan layaknya tak pernah bertemu seabad.

"ayo kita pulang" ucap Chanyeol merangkul pinggang kekasihnya dengan disertai remasan kecil membuat kekasih mungilnya menjerit kecil dan dibalas dengan kekehan.

"Gege, apakah gege menunggu terlalu lama?" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari pasangan kekasih itu lalu melihat si rusa dan naga tonggos. Sehun lagi-lagi merasakan hatinya memanas seperti di kantin tadi.

"Tidak Hannie" mengelus pipi luhan dengan sayang

'What the fuck, apa-apaan itu memanggilnya dengan Hannie, jelek sekali. Dan juga singkirkan tanganmu dari pipinya'

Luhan tersenyum malu lagi, lalu tak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan mata elang sehun.

'Apa yang Sehun lakukan disini?' Tanya Luhan dalam hati. Jujur Luhan malu bertemu dengan Sehun karena kejadian diatap kemarin, ia tak mau jantungnya makin berdetak dengan gilanya jika ia bertemu dengan lelaki itu karena ia tahu dia mencintai Eunha.

'Karena aku ingin menanyakan hubunganmu dengan naga itu Lu' jawab Sehun dalam hati walaupun Luhan tak akan tahu jawabannya.

"Chanyeol kita ke kafe dulu ya, aku lapar" ucap Baekhyun

"Baiklah sayang" Chanyeol menyeret kekasihnya dan sesekali mengecup kening baekhyun. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya membuat Chanyeol menatapnya bingung. Menolehkan kepalanya lalu menatap Luhan.

"Lu, kau harus ikut. Kau boleh ikut Kris" ujar Baekhyun lalu melanjutkan langkahnya dan merangkul pinggang kekasihnya yang tinggi itu. "Sehun kalau kau mau ikut boleh kok" sambung Baekhyun.

Kris melirik Sehun yang menampilkan ekspresi datar itu. 'Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Kenapa tidak pulang dengan Eunha saja? Mengganggu' pikir Kris.

Sehun mulai merasa kesabarannya mulai habis, ia ingin dan sangat ingin menonjoknya. Menghembuskan napasnya kasar ia meninggalkan Luhan dan Kris berniat menyusul Chanbaek. Tentu saja ia ingin memperhatikan atau perlu mengikuti Luhan dan kris takut jika si naga itu akan berbuat macam-macam dengan si rusa.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah makan di kafe mereka menyampaikan salam perpisahan karena akan pulang ke rumah masing-masing kecuali Kris dan Luhan, karena Kris akan menemani Luhan ke toko buku.

Sehun?

Oh dia sedang duduk di mobilnya menunggu Kris dan Luhan yang sedang mengobrol. Tadi dia sudah mengatakannya bukan, ia akan mengikuti Luhan dan Kris kemanapun sampai Luhan pulang dengan selamat. Hati Sehun lagi-lagi memanas melihat mereka yang mengobrol dengan akrab.

Terlihat Kris dan Luhan mulai berangkat ke toko buku dengan motor ninjanya. Ia tahu tujuan mereka karena Luhan tadi mengatakannya di kafe.

"Ck kau sangat hebat Kris, memakai kendaraan bermotor agar kau bisa dipeluk." Gumam Sehun kesal.

Sehun mulai menyalakan mobilnya lalu mengikuti Kris dan Luhan.

Luhan benar-benar merasa takut dibonceng(?) oleh Kris, ia hanya memegang bahkan meremas pundak Kris agar rasa takutnya sedikit menghilang. Kenapa si rusa tak memeluk si naga saja? Tapi jika si rusa melakukannya akan ada serigala yang mengamuk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

Tok Tok Tok

Sehun menatap pintu apartemennya dengan malas. "Mengganggu saja" ucap Sehun kesal menganggunya karena ia sedari tadi berpikir kenapa Luhan bisa dekat dengan Kris. Bangun dari tidurnya di sofa ia menghampiri pintunya lalu membuka pintu agar bisa memarahi atau mungkin mengusir tamu.

"Oppaaa" ucapnya memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Sehun terkejut dengan pelukan Eunha yang tiba-tiba. Berusaha melepaskan pelukannya karena tak enak dilihat oleh orang lain.

"Ayo masuk Eunha" ucapnya masih berusaha melepaskan pelukan Eunha tapi gadis berpipi tembem itu sangat keras kepala. Akhirnya ia menyeret Eunha masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Eunha menyandarkan pipinya di dada bidang Sehun. Enak sekali, pikir Eunha.

Sehun mulai jengah dengan pelukan Eunha. "Duduklah Eunha" ucap Sehun lagi. Eunha kemudian tersenyum lalu duduk sesuai perintah Sehun.

Sehun duduk di hadapan Eunha, ia tak mau duduk di dekatnya takut dipeluk lagi. "Darimana kau tahu aku tinggal disini?" Tanyanya seingatnya ia tak pernah memberikan alamat apartemennya. Hanya Chanyeol yang menge-. Ahh Chanyeol sialan, pikir Sehun.

"Dari Chanyeol oppa"

Awas kau Chanyeol.

"Oppa aku haus" rengek Eunha

"Sebentar" ucap Sehun malas, berjalan menuju dapur lalu membuka kulkas, menuangkan jus jeruk ke gelas.

'Ck sial, kenapa aku tidak bisa membaca pikirannya? Apa dia punya kekuatan? Atau dia bisa baca pikiran juga?' Menghela napas kasar lalu kembali menuju ruang tamu dengan tangan yang memegang gelas berisikan minuman berwarna jingga itu.

"Minumlah" ucapnya setelah meletakkan gelas itu ke meja. Lalu duduk masih berhadapan dengan gadis itu.

"Gomawo oppa" ucapnya, eunha minum jus jeruk yang segar itu lalu dengan sengaja ia menumpahkan sedikit jus jeruk itu ke bajunya.

"Ahh dingin" keluhnya lalu mengelap bajunya dengan tissue.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Eunha mengangguk, tangannya membuka kancing bajunya satu persatu sampai akhirnya terbuka menampilkan eunha dengan tanktop berwarna putih. Sehun dapat melihat bra berwarna hitam itu.

Berdehem pelan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya, ia lelaki normal oke?

"Maaf oppa, bajuku basah" ucap Eunha. Sehun berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tunggu disini aku akan mengambilkanmu baju" ucap Sehun dengan cepat ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya lalu mengambil kemeja berwarna hitam itu. Masa bodoh kalau baju itu terlalu besar untuknya, feelingnya gadis itu akan menggodanya karena limapuluh persen pikirannya mengatakan kalau gadis itu sebenarnya tidak seperti yang ia pikirkan selama ini

Menghampiri Eunha lalu memberikannya kemeja, Eunha tersenyum lalu memakainya. "Terima kasih oppa" ucapnya, Sehun melihat senyuman Eunha ia mengerjabkan matanya.

'Sepertinya aku salah sangka, Eunha pasti bukan seperti itu dan mungkin kemarin itu tanda kalau dia ingin menjalin hubungan denganku. Pasti dia jenuh karena hubungan kita yang tak jelas.' Sehun tersenyum lalu mengelus rambut Eunha dengan sayang.

"Maaf oppa aku pulang dulu aku baru ingat kalau aku ada urusan, besok aku kembalikan baju oppa" Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya mengantar Eunha sampai depan pintu.

"Hati-hati hm"

"Nde oppa" sebelum pergi dari apart Sehun, ia memeluk sehun dengan erat.

"Aku menyayangi oppa, hanya oppa satu-satunya yang sangat peduli denganku" bisik Eunha, Sehun mendengarnya dan seketika itu juga ia merasa bersalah karena menuduh gadis itu yang tidak-tidak.

Sehun merasa lidahnya kelu, ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Tangannya mengelus rambut Eunha lalu menepuk pelan kepalanya. Eunha menampilkan seringainnya, akhirnya kau kembali menyukaiku pikirnya.

Melepas pelukannya, "aku pergi dulu ya oppa"

Eunha pun beranjak dari hadapan Sehun. Ia tertawa pelan melihat tingkah sehun yang bodoh. "Kau benar-benar gampang dibodohi, untung saja kau tampan" gumamnya dilanjutkan dengan tertawa keras. Ia tahu kemarin Sehun menjauhinya karena sudah tidak menyukainya. Jadi ia melakukan ini tapi untung saja berhasil.

Drrtt Drrt Drrt

Eunha mengambil handphonenya menatap layar handphonenya, bibirnya membentuk seringaian lalu mengangkatnya.

"Halo"

"..."

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya" memasuki lift lalu tangannya mulai memencet angka lantai dasar.

"..."

"Hahahaha dia sudah kembali menyukaiku, tenang saja dia tak akan mendekati milikmu lagi"

"..."

"Setelah aku mendapatkan apa yang ku mau, aku akan membuangnya"

"..."

"Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak tahu dia seperti sangat kuat. Aku baru bertemu dengan orang seperti itu"

"..."

"Ck aku tidak mau, bagian bawahku masih sakit asal kau tahu" Eunha langsung menutup teleponnya dengan kesal.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei Luhan" sapa Baekhyun

Luhan langsung saja masuk ke dalam rumah baekhyun lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa. Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya melihat Luhan.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku hanya lelah"

"Kau tadi berjalan ke sini?" Luhan memasang wajah datarnya lalu duduk menatap baekhyun yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Hatiku yang lelah, bukan fisikku"

"Ada apa? Kau lelah karena belum melihat milik Sehun?" Luhan memutar matanya bosan.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya lelah dengan..." luhan menghembuskan napasnya gusar, baekhyun berpindah duduk di sebelah Luhan lalu mengelus punggung gadis itu.

"Ada apa? Cerita saja padaku. Mungkin aku tidak bisa membantumu tapi aku bisa menghiburmu" luhan tersenyum tipis. Ya mungkin saatnya ia menceritakan ini pada orang lain.

"semenjak kami tinggal di korea, babaku berubah baek" menarik napas pelan lalu menghembuskannya. "Dia sering tak pulang hanya pulang kalau ingin berganti baju dan lalu pergi entah kemana. Jujur aku tidak tega melihat mamaku, dia tiap hari menangis karena babaku. Bahkan mamaku sekarang kurusan karena babaku"

Luhan merasakan matanya berkaca-kaca, tidak ia tidak ingin menangis lagi.

Tes

Ternyata rasa sakitnya masih meembekas dihatinya. Ia sangat ingin membenci babanya tapi lelaki tua itu sudah memberinya kasih sayang dan cinta selama tujuh belas tahun.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan lagi Baek, Aku tidak tahu kenapa babaku berubah secepat ini" luhan menghapus jejak air matanya kasar, menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa yang lumayan empuk itu. Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kau harus mencari tahu penyebabnya lu, mungkin menguntit babamu setelah pulang bekerja. Apakah kau tidak penasaran dimana selama ini babamu tidur?" Luhan menatap Baekhyun lalu mengerjabkan matanya.

"Yaah kau benar juga" baekhyun tersenyum.

"Mau kutemani?" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya menolak bantuan baekhyun, luhan tak ingin baekhyun mengetahui wajah babanya.

"Baiklah sekarang kita mengerjakan tugas menyebalkan ini" ucap baekhyun riang

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa Luhan selalu datang pagi agar bertemu dengan anak kecil kesukaannya yaitu Mingguk. Ya beberapa hari ini mereka sudah tidak bertemu.

Setelah Mingguk berangkat ke sekolahnya, gadis itu mulai memasuki gerbang sekolah sambil memikirkan saran baekhyun. Yang baekhyun katakan ada benarnya juga ia harus mencari tahu kenapa babanya berubah. Apakah babanya- luhan menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mungkin babanya melakukan hal menjijikan itu. Mamanya adalah wanita yang paling cantik di dunia tidak mungkin babanya berpaling.

'Aku tahu alamat kerja baba tapi aku masih takut aku belum hapal Seoul'

"Membutuhkan bantuanku?" Luhan memalingkan kepalanya ke kirinya agak mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit karena dia terlalu tinggi.

"Tidak perlu" ucap Luhan lalu mempercepat langkahnya.

Grep

Luhan melihat lengannya yang digenggam oleh tangan Sehun, menatap wajah sehun meminta penjelasan.

"Kenapa Lu? Aku bisa menolongmu"

Luhan menghela napas pelan, menarik lengannya pelan agar sehun melepaskannya. Ia benar-benar tak tega jika seseorang menatapnya seperti anak anjing dengan wajah melas.

"Ah baiklah baiklah"

"Yes!" Gumam sehun tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Luhan.

"Baiklah berikan aku nomormu Lu"

"Hannie" Luhan menyembulkan kepalanya melihat Kris yang berdiri di belakang Sehun.

"Gege.." panggil Luhan. Kris mendekati Luhan lalu mengelus kepalanya.

"Ayo kita ke kelas Hannie" luhan menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mulai mengikuti Kris.

"Luhan" luhan memutar kepalanya melihat Sehun yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Aku akan menelponmu nanti" ucap Luhan. Ia masih menyimpan nomor Sehun ngomong-ngomong walaupun ia tak pernah menghubunginya lagi semenjak insiden sms waktu itu.

"Kenapa Lu?" Tanya Kris terdengar tidak suka.

"Ah tidak apa-apa Ge" kris merangkul pundak Luhan dengan mesra, luhan hanya tersenyum tipis.

'Naga sialan' umpatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

"Lu, aku sudah di depan rumahmu"

Pip

Luhan langsung saja mematikan teleponnya lalu menyusul Sehun. Tapi ia menyempatkan menghampiri mamanya yang sedang tidur di kamar, menatap wajah mamanya "aku menyayangimu mama" bisiknya lalu mengecup keningnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu" Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Baiklah dimana babamu bekerja?"

Jujur Luhan suka dengan sehun karena tanpa menyebutnya dia langsung tahu masalah Luhan, ya karena bisa baca pikirannya. Lelaki yang sangat peka bukan?

Setelah menyebut alamatnya sehun mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Lu"

"Hm"

"Kau sejak kapan dekat dengannya?"

"Siapa?"

"Naga si- ah maksudku Kris"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan, Sehun melirik Luhan sebentar, tapi tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Aku baru dekat dengannya" sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau harus menjauhinya" titah Sehun.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan lagi dan terdengar tidak suka.

"Karena dia jelek" ucap Sehun.

"Kris sangat tampan dia tidak jelek" sehun melirik sinis Luhan karena memuji lelaki lain dihadapannya.

"Tapi kau harus menjauhinya karena" Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya lalu mulai berpikir mencari alasan yang bagus.

"Karena apa?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Karena penisnya kecil Lu"

"Hah?" Teriak Luhan terkejut mendengar perkataan Sehun.

"Lupakan" ucap Sehun, ia benar-benar merutuki mulutnya yang sangat bodoh ini.

"Kau sudah melihatnya hah? Menurutku milik Kris besar kadang aku melihat celananya menonjol"

"Astaga Lu, milikku jauh lebih besar dan panjang daripada miliknya"

"Oh ya?" Luhan menaikkan alisnya sebelah dan bibirnya membentuk seringaian.

"Iya Lu" ucap Sehun sesekali melirik Luhan lalu fokus kejalanan.

"Kalau begitu perlihatkan aku 'adik kecilmu'" ucap Luhan melipat tangannya didada.

Sehun terkejut dengan perkataan Luhan refleks ia menginjak rem secara mendadak, untung saja jalanan itu sepi.

"Kau gila hah?" Teriak Luhan karena terkejut, sekarang jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat.

"Maaf, aku terkejut tadi. Aku tidak mungkin memperlihatkan milikku disini"

"Ohh jadi kalau di tempat lain kau ingin melihatkanku penismu hm?"

Pipi Sehun tiba-tiba memerah mendengar godaan Luhan, astaga sehun seperti gadis perawan yang digoda oleh ahjussi-ahjussi mesum.

Sehun diam lalu kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

Lima menit berlalu, tak ada percakapan lagi. Sehun cukup malu dan Luhan terlalu malas berbicara karena ia memikirkan babanya.

"Apa kalian berpacaran?" Tanya Sehun karena tak ingin Luhan terlarut memikirkan babanya lagipula juga ia juga penasaran kedekatan mereka.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Syukurlah' Sehun menyunggingkan senyumannya. Ia sangat senang dengan jawaban Luhan.

Tapi, bisa saja dia menyukai Kris.

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

'Aku menyukaimu Sehun' ucap Luhan dalam hati melirik Sehun yang fokus mengemudi.

Pipi Sehun lagi-lagi memerah, ia menggaruk tengkuknya tak gatal. Sial, jantungnya langsung berdetak lebih cepat. Padahal Luhan baru mengucapkannya dalam hati bagaimana kalau gadis itu mengucapkannya secara langsung.

Sesekali sehun berdehem dan merapikan rambutnya. Luhan mengerjabkan matanya melihat gelagatnya yang aneh.

Luhan melototkan matanya, apakah ia barusan mengatakan ia menyukai sehun walaupun ia tak menyebutnya secara langsung tapi Sehun bisa baca pikiran.

"Ahh aku.. aku.. menyukai Kris.. iya aku menyukainya" ucap Luhan panik.

"Iya Lu" Sehun tersenyum sangat lebar membuat Luhan takut melihatnya.

'Sial, bodoh sekali kau Luhan'

Luhan mengetukkan kepalanya di kaca mobil sesekali merutuki dirinya yang bodoh ini.

"Luhan" panggil Sehun

"Iya"

"Jawab pertanyaanku dengan cepat oke?" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Merah atau Biru?"

"Merah"

"Kucing atau rusa?"

"Rusa"

"Ice cream atau bubble tea?"

"Bubble tea"

"Kris atau Sehun?"

"Sehun.. Eh" Bibir Sehun lagi-lagi membentuk senyuman. Ia sangat ingin mencium Luhan, sekarang ia merindukan bibir manis gadis itu.

'Astaga.. Sehun sialan. Ahhh harusnya tadi pagi aku menolak bantuannya' luhan menangkupkan pipinya ia merasakan wajahnya memerah. Ah Luhan tak berani melihat wajahnya dicermin, pasti wajahnya sangat merah.

Luhan merasakan mobil berhenti, ia menatap ke arah jendela. Mengernyitkan alisnya, sehun tidak berusaha menculiknya kan?

"Sehun kenapa berhen-"

Chup

Luhan mengerjabkan matanya tak sempat mencerna kejadian tadi.

"Apa yang kau laku-"

Chup

Sehun menangkup pipi Luhan ketika bibir mereka bertemu, luhan mengerjabkan matanya lagi.

Sehun mulai menggerakkan bibirnya sesekali ibu jarinya mengelus pipi Luhan dengan sayang. Luhan sendiri diam tak berniat membalasnya karena ia sangat payah dalam berciuman.

Sehun menghisap bibir bawah Luhan mengecap rasa manis yang keluar dari bibir mungil nan seksi itu. Setelah merasa cukup Sehun melepaskan tautannya lalu mengelus bibir bawah Luhan.

Deg Deg Deg Deg

'Siaaaall jantungku. Ada apa denganmu jantung?' Rutuk Luhan dalam hati.

"Kita sudah sampai" ucap sehun ditutup dengan senyuman yang menawan.

"Ah iya.." Luhan mulai memperhatikan gedung kantor itu yang sangat sepi, ia melirik jam tangannya baru jam empat tiga puluh dan babanya pulang jam lima berarti masih ada tiga puluh menit lagi.

"Sehun kau tidak sibuk kan?" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Bibir Luhan membentuk senyuman walaupun tipis.

"Terima kasih Sehun" sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

'Kau selalu ada disampingku' lanjut luhan dalam hati.

"Aku lebih suka kau menyebutnya secara langsung Lu walaupun aku bisa baca pikiranmu"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia malu menyebut kalimat itu.

"Sehun"

"Hm.."

Chup

Bibir mungil Luhan mendarat di pipi putih sehun. "Terima kasih kau selalu ada disampingku" Bisik Luhan.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang sibuk menangkup wajahnya karena malu. Bukankah dia sangat menggemaskan? Sehun jadi ingin mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Luhan lagi.

"Astaga Sehun itu babaku" pekik Luhan sambil menunjuk lelaki yang berumur sekitar limapuluh tahun itu yang berjalan ke parkiran. Sehun mengikuti arah telunjuk Luhan lalu memperhatikan lelaki tua itu.

"Sehun apa yang sekarang dipikiran babaku?"

"Babamu hanya bersenandung, babamu terlihat sangat senang" ucap Sehun.

"Sehun ikuti babaku oke?" Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Luhan mulai merasakan tangannya berkeringat saat Sehun mulai mengikuti mobil babanya. Luhan menarik napasnya lalu menghembuskannya menenangkan dirinya.

Grep

Luhan menunduk melihat tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh tangan Sehun. Luhan tersenyum tipis lalu membalas genggaman sehun dengan erat.

Luhan kembali memperhatikan mobil babanya. Semoga yang dipikirkan Luhan selama ini salah, Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya ketika mobil baba Luhan memasuki kawasan yang familiar.

"Tidak mungkin"

"Apa Sehun?" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Terlihat mobil baba Luhan memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah rumah yang sederhana tapi sangat asri karena banyak tanaman dan pohon di halamannya.

Sehun meneguk ludahnya kasar, ia sangat mengenal rumah ini. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Luhan.

"Ini rumah siapa? Setahuku kami tidak punya keluarga di sini" monolog Luhan

"Sehun apa yang babaku pikirkan?" Tanya Sehun.

"babamu sangat merindukan nyonya Jung"

"Nyonya Jung? Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

Sehun diam tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Ia sangat tahu rumah ini.

"Astaga siapa wanita sialan itu? Berani-beraninya dia mencium babaku" amuk Luhan melihat babanya dan wanita yang sudah tidak muda itu berciuman di depan pintu. Luhan meremas celananya melampiaskan kemarahannya.

Tes Tes Tes

Air matanya menetes, ternyata yang dipikirkan selama ini ternyata benar.

Bagaimana dengan mamaku? Apakah baba tak pernah mengingatku dan mama?

"Luhan"

"Ayo kita pulang Sehun" ucap Luhan pelan lalu menghapus jejak airmatanya.

Bagaimana kalau mamaku tahu? Aku tidak mau melihat mamaku terluka

Sehun mulai menjalankan mobilnya dan pergi dari tempat yang membuat Luhan menangis.

Sehun ingin menghiburnya tapi gadis itu ingin sendiri dan ia memakluminya.

"Terima kasih bantuanmu, maaf merepotkanmu" ucap Luhan sebelum turun dari mobil.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat memasuki rumahnya. Dapat ia lihat mamanya yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah sambil menonton televisi. Menyunggingkan senyum tipis lalu menghampiri mamanya, memeluk mamanya erat.

Terlihat mamanya cukup terkejut karena pelukan luhan yang tiba-tiba. Mengelus lengan anak semata wayangnya "ada apa hm?" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan air matanya mulai menetes. Mamanya tahu anaknya menangis tapi ia hanya diam.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mana gadis jalang itu?!" Teriak Luhan, Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan Luhan yang emosi itu.

Setelah beberapa hari menguntit babanya dan Kemarin Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengantar Luhan ke rumah itu. Dan ia tahu siapa pemilik rumah itu, akhirnya ia mendapatkan sebuah jawaban.

Semua siswa menatapnya aneh tapi Luhan tak peduli yang saat ini ia mencari gadis itu dan memberinya pelajaran.

"Lu tenanglah" ucap Baekhyun menarik lengan Luhan karena membuat keributan di kelas lain.

"Tidak baek, aku harus memberinya pelajaran" mata rusanya mengedarkan pandangannya tapi nihil ia tak menemukannya.

"Oppa aku ke kelas dulu" luhan membalikkan badannya karena mendengar suara yang sedari tadi ia cari.

"Akhirnya gadis jalang telah datang" ejek Luhan menghalangi pintu dengan tubuhnya tak mempersilahkan masuk.

"Apa maksudmu Luhan?" Tanyanya

"Ck kau tidak usah berakting di depanku dan juga margamu Jung kan? Benar?"

"Iya Lu. margaku Jung, ada apa?"

"Lu tenanglah" lagi, baekhyun masih menenangkan Luhan.

"Hei Eunha ikut aku" ucap Luhan mencengkram kerah Eunha, lalu menariknya.

Baekhyun dan Sehun panik karena luhan saat ini sudah tersulut emosi. Jangan sampai gadis itu membuat keributan. Akhirnya mereka mengejar Luhan yang menyeret Eunha, berniat melerai mereka.

Braak

Luhan mendorong Eunha kasar karena perlakuan Luhan, gadis itu harus menahan sakit karena menabrak meja yang berdebu itu, Luhan tahu saat ini ia seperti gadis jahat tapi ia tak peduli karena perlakuan gadis ini membuat mamanya sakit-sakitan, membuat keluarganya hancur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?" Akhirnya kesabaran Eunha habis.

"Tanyakan pada mamamu sialan!"

"Apa maksudmu menyebutku mamaku sialan?" Luhan lagi-lagi mencekik kerah leher Eunha

"Ohh aku harus menyebut mamamu apa? Jalang? Atau bitch?" Luhan menaikkan alisnya sebelah dan tersenyum mengejek.

Plak

Luhan tersenyum lalu terkekeh pelan mendapat tamparan dari Eunha.

"Woow.. hanya itu kemampuanmu?"

Eunha mencengkram kerah Luhan dengan erat "Jangan pernah menyebut mamaku seperti itu"

"Aku harus memanggilnya apa heh? Ahh mamamu pantas dipanggil perebut suami orang atau perusak rumah tangga orang. Aku benarkan?"

Eunha melepaskan cengkramannya menatap Luhan tak percaya.

"Atau kalau kau mau aku bisa memanggil mamamu si jalang perebut suami orang"

"Diam sialan" teriak Eunha.

"Kau seperti mamamu sama-sama jalang"

Eunha mulai menarik rambut Luhan dan begitu sebaliknya luhan juga menarik rambut Eunha.

"Astaga Lu, berhenti" ucap Baekhyun panik berusaha melerai mereka. Sehun menarik Eunha menjauhkan Luhan dan Baekhyun memeluk erat Luhan dari belakang karena gadis itu sekarang meronta.

"Dan kau sialan kau tahu semuanya, kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku hah?" Teriak Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan marah.

Sehun merasa lidahnya kelu tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Sehun menunduk melihat Eunha yang menangis dipelukannya, ia mengelus kepala Eunha pelan tak berani menatap Luhan.

"Kau tahu brengsek, aku menarik kata-kataku. Aku tidak pernah menyukai orang sepertimu" ucap Luhan lalu pergi diikuti dengan baekhyun.

Deg!

Tubuhnya menegang mendengar Luhan mengatakan itu. Bagus sekali padahal ia tidak terlibat tapi kenapa ia yang bersalah?

"Oppaa hikss hikss" isakan Eunha lalu mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jangan menangis Eunha"

"Sakit oppa hikss" ucap Eunha, ia benar-benar merasa kesakitan karena Luhan menarik rambutnya kasar. Ia tak menyangka Luhan akan sekuat itu. Sial, ia akan meminta uang jajan lebih pada ayah barunya karena perlakuan anaknya yang kurang ajar.

"Aku akan melindungimu Eunha" sehun membulatkan matanya kenapa ia bisa menyebut kalimat sialan itu, Eunha makin memeluknya dengan erat.

Luhan memasuki kelasnya lalu duduk menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja. Menangis, padahal ia sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi.

"Luhan sebaiknya kau ke UKS saja" luhan menghapus air matanya lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah" ucap Luhan

"Aku akan memgantarmu" baekhyun memegang bahu Luhan membantunya berjalan.

"Tidak perlu baek" kata Luhan melepaskan tangan baekhyun di bahunya mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju uks.

Saat menuju UKS ia merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding, sial penglihatannya gelap gulita. Apa sekarang ini ia pingsan?

Sehun terkejut mendapati Luhan tersungkur di lantai, ia menggendongnya lalu membawanya ke UKS. Terlihat wajah sehun yang khawatir sesekali melihat wajah luhan yang pucat.

Setelah sampai di UKS yang sepi karena jam pelajaran telah berlangsung, insiden Eunha dan Luhan telah menjadi tontonan orang anehnya tidak ada yang melaporkan kejadian tadi tapi baguslah. Membaringkan tubuh Luhan di ranjang berseprai putih itu. Lalu duduk dipinggir ranjang.

Sehun mengambil kapas yang telah dibasahi alkohol lalu mendekatkan kapas itu di hidung bangir Luhan agar gadis itu tersadar.

"Maafkan aku Lu" ucap Sehun.

Luhan merasakan sesuatu menusuk indra penciumannya, membuka matanya pelan lalu menatap langit-langit yang berwarna putih itu.

"Ughh apa aku di surga?" Gumam Luhan sambil memijit kepalanya.

"Lu kau sudah sadar" Sehun menggenggam tangan luhan erat.

Luhan yang masih linglung melihat tangannya digenggam, lalu menatap si pemilik tangan tersebut. Mengerjabkan kedua mata rusanya.

"Ahh kau pasti malaikat kan? Malaikat tampan" luhan menampilkan cengirannya. Apakah Luhan mabuk karena mencium alkohol? Karena saat ini Sehun tak bisa membaca pikirannya.

Luhan menepuk-nepuk tangan Sehun lalu memperhatikan tangan itu secara detail. Lalu mengernyitkan alisnya karena ia mengenal tangan ini.

"Luhan" panggil Sehun. Luhan menatap wajah Sehun lalu mengucek matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

Menatap wajah itu lagi.

Luhan mengedipkan kedua matanya.

"Panggil namaku sekali lagi" kata Luhan dengan suara serak

"Luhan" saat suara itu masuk ke indra pendengarannya saat itu juga ia melepaskan tautan tangannya.

"Kau brengsek" maki Luhan lalu membelakangi Sehun.

"Keluar Sehun, aku tak mau melihatmu"

"Luhan dengarkan aku dulu"

"Keluarrr" pekik Luhan sambil menutup telinganya.

"Luhan aku mo-""

"Hei apa kau tidak dengar? Jangan mengganggunya" ucap seseorang yang ternyata adalah Kris mendorong tubuh Kris menjauh dari Luhan. Luhan langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk menatap Kris dengan air mata yang mengalir dipipinya.

"Kris ge" ucap Luhan. Kris langsung saja menghampiri Luhan lalu memeluk gadis itu.

"Jangan menangis sayang" kata Kris menenangkan Luhan sambil mengusap punggungnya.

Sehun sedari tadi diam, melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan UKS tanpa bicara apapun.

"Sial.." gumam Sehun kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Aku harap ga mengecewakan ya. Masih ada kan yang menanti ff ini? Pasti ada

Terima kasih yang sudah follow, favorite, review dan sekedar baca ff gaje ini.

Jujur aku ga tau bkin konflik maaf kalau konfliknya jelek banget.

Yang ingin kasih saran, kritik silahkan. Jangan bash tapi:((

Udah gitu aja dulu.

Love you

Salam HunHan


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Luhan's Mind

Main Cast : Lu han, Oh Sehun dll

Rate : M

Author : ZeHunHanus

Warning : Typo? Biasalah..

Balasan review terutama Oh Baby Milky dan clarence : terima kasih ya udah review^^ dan kritiknya dan saran juga(? awal bikin ff ini aku sudah mikirin konfliknya jadi yakin bikin konflik ini, dari chapter pertama sampai chapter lima kan udah ada cluenya tentang baba Luhan kan? Aku ga tau kalau ternyata konfliknya berat bagi kalian dan kalian kek ga yakin sama aku huhuhu T.T, ini pertama kalinya aku bikin ff pake konflik (iya lah ffku masih dikit:"") jadi wajarkan kalau kalian tak yakin sama aku. Hehehe. tapi aku usahakan konfliknya cepat selesai hahaha karena banyak yang minta jangan berat2 konfliknya. Dan juga buat yang nanya eunha itu bisa baca pikiran atau ga? Jawabannya apa hayo? Sebenarnya di chapter kemarin udah aku kasih clue loh. Mungkin cluenya ga keliatan yaT.T.

H

U

N

H

A

N

"Kris ge" ucap Luhan. Kris langsung saja menghampiri Luhan lalu memeluk gadis itu.

"Jangan menangis sayang" kata Kris menenangkan Luhan sambil mengusap punggungnya.

Kris melirik Sehun yang keluar dari ruangan UKS tanpa bicara apapun. Kris menyunggikan senyumannya lalu mengelus surai Luhan menenangkan gadis itu.

"Ge, aku ingin pulang" rengek Luhan dalam pelukan Kris, kris menangkup wajah Luhan lalu menghapus jejak air mata di pipi gadis itu.

"Ayo aku antar kau pulang" Kris jongkok di depan Luhan. "Naiklah" lanjutnya. Luhan tersenyum tipis lalu mengalungkan tangannya di leher lelaki tinggi itu.

Kris berdiri lalu mengapit lengannya di pahanya menggendong gadis itu.

Kris mengantar Luhan dengan motor ninjanya, gadis itu hanya meremas pundak Kris bukan melampiaskan rasa takutnya tapi melampiaskan rasa sakitnya, air matanya masih menetes. Ia marah, kesal, dan sakit diwaktu yang bersamaan ia marah pada babanya, kesal dengan eomma dan anak jung itu, sakit melihat mamanya yang terluka dan sakit melihat sehun berpihak pada Eunha. Sehun selalu mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi lalu diwaktu bersamaan lelaki itu juga menghempasnya ke dasar bumi, Ia tak mengerti dengan sikap lelaki itu.

Menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya ketika sampai depan rumahnya. Tersenyum tipis lalu turun dari motor besar itu. "Terima kasih Kris, maaf merepotkanmu" kris menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mengelus pipi gadis itu.

Setelah Kris pergi dari hadapannya, ia mulai memasuki rumahnya dengan lesu. Biarkan ia bolos sehari saja.

"Mamaa" panggilnya pelan, Ia melihat jam yang menempel di dinding. "Sudah jam sembilan" gumamnya.

Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah kamar orang tuanya oh atau kamar mamanya. Membuka pintu lalu memasuki ruangan bernuansa putih itu.

"Luhan, ada apa denganmu?" Tanya mamanya terdengar khawatir yang masuk ke kamarnya, luhan membalikkan badannya lalu menghampiri mamanya. Melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang mama lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang mama.

"Kenapa? Kau sakit sayang?" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku ingin tidur dipangkuanmu ma" bisiknya. Mamanya tersenyum lalu mengecup kepala anaknya.

"Dasar manja" mamanya kekeh pelan, ia mengelus kepala luhan yang sedang tidur dipahanya.

"nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu ma" Luhan ingin tidur tapi ia tak bisa. Ia sangat ingin mengistirahatkan sejenak pikiran dan tubuhnya.

Bibir mamanya mulai bergerak melantunkan lagu mandarin. Luhan memejamkan matanya, mamanya memang bukan penyanyi profesional tapi suara mamanya dapat menenangkan hatinya. Akhirnya rasa ngantuk mulai menguasainya dan tertidur dipangkuan mama.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mana Luhan?" Tanya seseorang yang masuk ke dalan rumah tanpa mengetuk pintu. Mama Luhan cukup terkejut karena didatangi tamu yang tidak ia duga.

"Luhan sedang tidur" ucapnya pelan.

"bangunkan dia" perintahnya. Mama Luhan hanya diam tak ingin melakukan perintahnya.

"Kau tuli? Bangunkan dia sekarang juga! Anakmu sekarang mulai kurang ajar" Bentaknya. Mamanya menarik napas pelan lalu menyunggingkan senyumannya. Ia berniat berjalan ke arah kamarnya tapi tak jadi karena Luhan sudah menghampirinya.

Luhan menghampiri mamanya lalu mengecup mamanya dengan sayang, dan duduk di ruang tengah sambil memencet remot mencari chanel yang menayangkan acara bagus.

"Ada apa mencariku?" Tanya Luhan dingin tetap fokus ke arah tv.

"Lihat baba Lu, kenapa kau jadi kurang ajar hah?!" Luhan terkekeh pelan lalu membanting remote tak bersalah itu di meja. Berdiri lalu menghampiri babanya menatap babanya tajam.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan seperti membentak.

"Kenapa kau memukulnya?" Luhan mengernyitkan alisnya lalu melihat dua perempuan yang berbeda umur itu dibelakang babanya. Lalu tersenyum miring.

"Wow dasar pengecut"

"Luhan!" Bentak babanya

"Jawabannya tanya dirimu sendir sayang" ucap Luhan menekan kata 'babaku'

Babanya menggertak giginya kesal, perempuan yang berumur sekitar empatpuluhan itu maju.

"Karena kau, anakku jadi terluka" sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Luhan, luhan tersenyum meremehkan.

"Sebenarnya aku tak ingin melakukannya ahjumma, tapi aku sadar anakmu juga pantas mendapatkannya" mata nyonya Jung melotot mendengar perkataan Luhan yang kurang ajar.

"Kau-" teriak Nyonya Jung sedangkan Eunha dibelakang hanya tersenyum, ia melihat mama Luhan lalu menggelengkan kepalanya meremehkan.

Nyonya Jung mengangkat tangannya ingin menampar Luhan. "Kau harus diberi pelajaran anak kurang ajar"

Greb

Mama Luhan meremas kuat tangan Mama Eunha saat ingin melayangkan tangannya dipipi anaknya.

"Jangan pernah sakiti anakku" mama Eunha menggerakkan tangannya ingin melepaskan genggaman tangan mama Luhan tapi ia tak bisa.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian berani sekali datang ke rumah ini sepertinya urat malu kalian sudah putus. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu sejak lama kalau kau yang merebut suamiku tapi aku diam" semua orang diruangan itu terkejut, terlebih lagi Luhan.

'Mamaku tahu semuanya tapi ia diam saja, ada apa dengan mamaku' luhan menatap wajah babanya yang sangat terkejut, shock entahlah luhan tak dapat menafsirkannya.

"Aku hanya tak ingin mengotori tanganku atau mengatakan sumpah serapah pada kalian berdua karena tak ada gunanya. Kalian itu sampah yang tidak ada gunanya" mama Luhan menghempaskan tangan mama Eunha.

"Kalian bisa saja menyakitiku, tapi jangan sakiti anakku dan kau ayah kandungnya, kau memarahi dan membentak anakmu demi membela dia" mama Luhan terkekeh pelan, luhan meneguk salivanya pelan mendengar suara kekehan mamanya seperti suara iblis sangat menyeramkan.

"Luhan" panggil mamanya, memutar kepalanya menatap anaknya.

"Minta maaflah kau yang memulainya kan? Mama tahu kenapa kau melakukannya" ucapnya.

"Tidak mau, dia pantas mendapatkannya mama" Mama Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, mengacak surai Luhan memaklumi sifat anaknya.

"Oh iya Tuan Lu, besok datanglah ke rumah ini aku butuh tanda tanganmu" kata Mama Luhan.

"Kalian ingin minum sesuatu?" Lanjutnya. Ibu dan anak itu menggertak giginya kesal lalu membalikkan badannya meninggalkan rumah ini sedangkan baba Luhan menatap istrinya tak percaya. Memang istrinya tak memukulnya atau menamparnya tapi ucapannya sangat menohok hatinya. Ia mengenal istrinya, istrinya adalah wanita yang lemah dan cengeng tapi hari ini ia seperti tidak mengenal istrinya.

"Sayaang" Baba Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya saat suara selingkuhan atau apalah memanggilnya. Keluar dari rumah itu lalu menghampiri nyonya Jung dan Eunha. Awalnya ia datang kerumah ini dengan selingkuhannya karena ia ingin melihat wanita itu menangis dihadapannya dan memohon-mohon agar kembali padanya tapi ekspetasi dan realita tidak sejalan.

"Kau bilang istrimu cengeng dan lemah, lalu tadi itu apa?" Tanyanya ketika baba Luhan masuk dalam mobil, lelaki itu hanya diam tak berniat menjawabnya.

"Appa, antar aku dan eomma ke salon. Karena anak appa yang kurang ajar itu rambutku jadi kusut" baba Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lesu lalu mulai menjalankan mobil itu.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Air mata Mama Luhan mulai menetes satu persatu, ia jatuh duduk saat melihat mobil suaminya pergi. Luhan menghampiri mamanya lalu memeluknya erat ternyata mamanya berpura-pura tegar di hadapan mereka.

Luhan pun ikut menangis melihat mamanya terluka karena babanya, luhan menepuk pelan punggung mamanya berusaha menenangkan dan memberinya kekuatan.

Mama Luhan melepas pelukan lalu menghapus air matanya lalu menghapus air mata dipipi anaknya, tersenyum tipis.

"Jangan menangis hm?" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, mengelus pipi anaknya.

"Mama juga jangan menangis"

Mama Luhan kekeh pelan tapi luhan mendengarnya sebuah kekehan terpaksa dan hambar.

"Mama mau tidur dulu, kalau kau lapar kau panaskan makanannya hm" mama Luhan berdiri berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Luhan menatap nanar punggung mamanya.

Luhan pun ikut ke kamarnya, ia tahu kalau mamanya akan menangisi babanya lagi. Mungkin menangis saat ini adalah cara yang terbaik.

...

Gadis itu membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia masih memikirkan mamanya, bukankah mamanya sangat hebat tidak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan mereka. Tapi tetap saja mamanya rapuh karena babanya lebih memilih wanita lain yang baru ia kenal. Ia harus bisa seperti mamanya menjadi wanita kuat, tegar dan penyabar. Ya, ia harus bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"Lulu, ayo makan" luhan mendudukkan badannya lalu melirik jam hello kittynya yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh. Luhan pun keluar dari kamarnya berjalan ke ruang makan.

Terlihat mamanya mengambilkan nasi untuk Luhan, gadis itu tersenyum lalu duduk di kursi makan tersebut. Sebelum makan tak lupa mereka berdoa kepada Tuhan.

"Amin" "amin" mereka mulai makan dengan khidmat.

"Mama" panggil Luhan memecah keheningan.

"Ada apa sayang?"

"Kenapa mama tak memukul baba dan wanita tadi?" Mama Luhan terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan anaknya.

"Mama tak ingin kau melihat adegan kekerasan karena kau masih kecil" Luhan menatap mamanya dengan wajah datar. Apakah mamanya saat ini sedang bercanda?

"Aku serius ma"

"Jangan merajuk Lulu, kau sudah berumur tujuh belas tahun"

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya, lagi-lagi mamanya tertawa kecil "kau ini masih seperti masih sepuluh tahun. Cantiknya anak mama"

Luhan diam tak mengubris mamanya, mamanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat luhan yang cemberut.

"Mama percaya karma itu ada. Mama tak perlu membalasnya biarkan Tuhan yang membalasnya" mengerjabkan matanya mendengar jawaban mamanya, luhan rasanya ingin menangis mendengar jawaban mamanya. Mamanya adalah malaikat tanpa sayap baginya. Luhan berdiri dari duduknya mendekati mamanya lalu berdiri dengan tumpuan lututnya, memeluknya erat.

"Lulu menyayangimu ma"

"Mama juga menyayangimu jika lulu tak pukul orang lagi, lulu seorang perempuan tak boleh berlaku kasar dengan orang" luhan menganggukkan kepalanya semangat.

"Lulu janji tak memukul orang lagi" mamanya mengelus lengan Luhan lalu mengecup kening anaknya. "Good girl"

"Mama biarkan lulu yang membereskannya" luhan membereskan piring-piring kotor, dan makanan yang masih ada itu ia simpan di lemari.

Luhan mulai mencuci piring, ia sekarang harus membantu mamanya tak boleh membuat mamanya kelelahan dengan sikap manjanya.

"Aku sudah berjanji tak akan memukulnya lagi, apakah aku bisa? Melihatnya saja tanganku gatal ingin menamparnya"

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mingguuukk" pekik Luhan senang ketika bertemu dengan anak kecil itu, memeluknya erat sangat erat.

"Ahjumma sesakk" ucap Mingguk kesusahan. Luhan tertawa kecil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ahjumma hari ini terlihat cantik"

Blush

Pipinya memerah mendengar gombalan anak ingusan ini. "Astaga Mingguk pandai sekali menggombal" mengacak rambut Mingguk gemas.

"Luhan" luhan mendengar panggilan itu, ia diam tak mengubrisnya masih sibuk merapikan rambut mingguk karena mengacak rambutnya tadi.

"Ahjumma, dia siapa?" Bisik Mingguk sambil melihat lelaki tinggi itu.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, sekarang Mingguk ke sekolah ya" mingguk menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mengecup pipi ahjummanya.

Setelah mingguk pergi dari hadapannya, ia masuk ke gerbang sekolah mengabaikan lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu atau Oh Sehun mengikuti Luhan. "Luhan maafkan aku" ucap Sehun terdengar menyesal.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya lalu membalikkan badannya menatap lelaki itu. Sehun pun menghentikan langkahnya menatap Luhan juga.

'Aku membencimu, jangan muncul dihadapanku lagi' ucap Luhan dalam hati.

Sehun tertegun membaca pikiran Luhan, sebenci itukah luhan pada dirinya?

"Oppaa" Sehun masih menatap kepergian Luhan, tak mengubris gadis yang memeluk lengannya dengan erat.

"Sial sial sial" gumam Luhan, ia benar-benar membenci Sehun dan sangat membencinya saat melihatnya dengan gadis itu.

Luhan mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi yang tak empuk itu karena terbuat dari kayu. Memasang earphone ditelinganya dan memutar lagu kesukaannya, memejamkan matanya menikmati lagu yang mengalun ditelinganya dan berusaha melupakan kejadian dimana Eunha memeluk lengan Sehun.

"Luhan" panggilnya melepas earphone Luhan sebelah.

"Ada apa baek?" Tanya Luhan masih memejamkan matanya.

"Astaga baek apa yang kau lakukan?!" Pekik Luhan saat baekhyun menangkup pipi gadis itu bahkan menekan pipi luhan sampai bibir gadis itu agak monyong(?

Lalu tangan Baekhyun memegang dagu Luhan lalu memperhatikan wajah gadis cantik itu secara detail.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, aku kira kau tidak akan datang dan juga aku kira kau masih emosional seperti kemarin dan aku kira kau akan melabrak Eu-"

"Cukup baek" potong Luhan tak ingin mendengar nama gadis itu.

"Aku harus bisa seperti mamaku. Aku tak perlu memberinya pelajaran biar Tuhan yang memberinya pelajaran" baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ya, kau benar sekali" ucap baekhyun.

Semua siswa siswi menghela napas ketika mendengar bel berbunyi berarti jam pelajaran akan dimulai.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan ayo ke kantin" ajak Baekhyun, Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya fokus membaca bukunya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak lapar?" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tapi Lu, aku takut ke kantin sendirian" Luhan memejamkan matanya erat ketika baekhyun merebut bukunya. Pasti gadis itu menatapnya dengan wajah melas dan mata anak anjingnya, luhan tak akan terjatuh lagi.

"Kau bisa menyuruh kekasihmu menjemputmu baekhyun" ucap Luhan masih memejamkan matanya erat.

"Ihh baiklah, aku ke kantin dulu" ucap Baekhyun menjitak kepala gadis itu.

"Baekhyun sialan" teriak Luhan mengelus kepalanya.

Baekhyun berjalan seorang diri ke kantin sesekali ia melantunkan lagu kesukaannya.

"Hai baekhyun" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya karena lelaki itu sangat tinggi.

"Hai juga Kris"

"Mana Luhan?" Tanyanya.

"Oh dia di kelas. Kena-" baekhyun melihat lelaki itu putar arah dan berjalan menuju kelas baekhyun dan Luhan, padahal baekhyun belum selesai mengatakannya.

Sesampainya di kantin, matanya mencari kekasih tiangnya, tiba-tiba penglihatannya gelap karena ditutup oleh tangan dan baekhyun sangat mengenal tangan itu.

"Chanyeol, lepaskan" kata baekhyun dengan suara datar dan juga wajah datar.

"Wow kekasihku ini pintar sekali" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya lalu melingkarkan tangannya di leher kekasih mungilnya.

"Tentu saja" kata baekhyun membanggakan dirinya mengelus tangan Chanyeol.

Mereka pun mencari tempat duduk dan seperti biasa tempat yang mereka incar adalah tempat paling pojok dekat dinding.

Mereka mendudukkan dirinya lalu tangan baekhyun memeluk pinggang kekasihnya dengan manja.

"Mana luhan? Kemarin dia dan eunha bertengkar?" Tanya Chanyeol, kemarin ia tak datang karena ada urusan.

"Iya Chanyeol, kemarin Luhan sangat menakutkan. Dan aku tak menyangka kalau masalah mereka sangat rumit"

"Masalah apa?"

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya Chanyeol, itu bukan hakku menceritakannya"

"Baiklah baiklah" ucap Chanyeol mengacak rambut kekasihnya lagi.

"Dan ngomong-ngomong kenapa tak kau ajak Luhan ke kantin?" Lanjutnya

"Entah, dia tak mau ke kantin mungkin tak mau bertemu dengan eunha dan Sehun"

"Siapa yang tak mau bertemu?" Tanya seseorang yang duduk dihadapan mereka. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan kompak menggelengkan kepala mereka.

Dilain tempat Kris sedang berusaha membujuk Luhan untuk ke kantin.

"Ayolah Lu, temani aku hm"

"Aku tidak lapar ge"

"Kau hanya perlu menemaniku makan" Luhan memijit batang hidungnya.

"Baiklah ge, tapi kita tak perlu duduk dengan baekhyun ya?"

Kris mengangkat alisnya sebelah. "Kalian bertengkar?"

"Ah tidak ge, aku tidak bertengkar dengannya. Gege tahukan baekhyun selalu duduk dengan Sehun dan Eunha, aku tidak ingin duduk dengan mereka" Kris menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Baiklah" ucap Kris. Luhan tersenyum lalu berdiri dari duduknya merapikan roknya yang kusut.

"Ayo ge" kris berjalan disebelah Luhan sesekali Kris meliriknya.

"Luhan kau membenci Eunha ya?" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sangat membencinya ge"

"Kenapa?" Luhan menatap Kris menaikkan alisnya sebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau mau tahu? Kalau kau tahu alasannya apakah kau bersedia membunuhnya untukku?" Kris meneguk salivanya pelan mendengar perkataan Luhan, ia dapat merasakan aura gelap dari tubuh gadis itu. Dan juga gadis rusa itu tidak memanggilnya gege itu sangat menyeramkan.

Kris diam begitupun Luhan, yah moodnya langsung turun karena Kris menyebut nama Eunha dan bertanya tentang gadis itu. Sesampainya di kantin yang sangat ramai itu Kris memberi tahu Luhan agar mencari tempat duduk dan ia akan membeli makanan dulu.

Luhan mulai mencari tempat duduk yang kosong lalu duduk menunggu Kris membeli makanan. Ia memainkan handphonenya lalu mulai berselancar di dunia maya.

Drrt Drrt

Luhan tersenyum mendapat pesan line dari baekhyun.

Baekhyun : katanya kau tak ingin ke kantin? Lalu yang duduk disana itu siapa?

Luhan mengulum bibirnya, jari lentiknya mulai menekan-nekan keyboard di layar handphonenya.

Luhan : hahaha.. Kris mengajakku ke kantin dan aku tidak tega melihatnya makan sendiri di kantin.

Lalu menekan send di layarnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama" ucapnya, luhan memasukkan handphone di sakunya.

"Tidak apa-apa ge"

Kris mulai memakan nasi goreng kimchinya, luhan hanya melihat Kris yang makan dan ia tak begitu lapar.

"Aaaaa" ucap Kris menyodorkan sesendok nasi di mulut Luhan. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dua kali.

"Aku tidak lapar ge"

"Ayo makan lah Lu, atau kau mau dicium hm?" Goda Kris.

"Cium aku kalau begitu" goda Luhan menangkup wajahnya dengan sikut yang menumpu di meja. Dan Luhan tahu kalau Kris tak akan bera-. Luhan melototkan mata rusanya melihat wajah Kris maju mendekat.

"Ge.. ba-baiklah aku makan" ucap Luhan panik merebut sendok dari tangan kris lalu mulai makan makanan Kris.

"Hahaha takut rupanya" Kris tertawa melihat tingkah Luhan yang lucu. Gadis itu pun ikut tertawa karena malu.

Sehun melihat Luhan dan Kris tertawa di ujung sana, hatinya lagi-lagi memanas melihat pemandangan itu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar Luhan memaafkanku? Pikir Sehun mengusap wajahnya.

"Sayang, nanti aku ke apartemenmu bantu aku mengerjakan pr ku" Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ya semenjak kejadian kemarin, Eunha dan Sehun jadian. Sepertinya Eunha salah paham dengan kalimat Sehun kemarin. Sumpah kemarin ia tak tahu kenapa bisa mengucapkan kalimat laknat itu, seperti ada orang yang memberi tahunya lewat pikirannya lalu mulutnya bergerak sendiri mengatakan kalimat itu.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki dan perempuan itu duduk di sofa yang empuk dan kaki mereka yang bertumpu pada meja sambil menikmati acara televisi yang membosankan.

"Jam tujuh malam nanti aku akan ke apartemennya membantuku mengerjakan pr sialan itu"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau dia pintar" gadis itu mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Oh iya aku haus, ambilkan aku air Kris" Kris menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ambillah sendiri" ucapnya malas.

Eunha menatap Kris dengan wajah datar lalu memejamkan matanya ia menepuk bahu lelaki itu. Kris langsung saja berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah dapur, Eunha menyunggingkan senyumnya melihat Kris pergi.

"Ini minumnya cantik" ucap Kris dengan wajah datar menyodorkan minuman untuknya.

"Terima kasih" Eunha mengambil minum itu lalu meminumnya. Kris duduk di sebelah Eunha menyipitkan sebelah matanya. Menatapnya sinis.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu jika kau tidak mau malu di sekolah besok" kata Eunha lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya-minum-.

Kris memutar matanya kesal "kau tidak perlu memakai kekuatanmu padaku, karena kekuatanmu aku melepaskan perjakaku padahal tubuhmu tidak seksi" ucapnya kesal karena telah menjadi korban. Ia mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana Eunha mengajakknya ke Club mentraktirnya alkohol lalu mulai mengacaukan pikirannya padahal ia tidak mabuk waktu itu. Dan malam itupun terjadi yang dimana Kris tak menikmatinya.

"Hahaha" Kris memutar matanya bosan mendengar tawa Eunha.

"Oh iya kau sudah jadian dengan Sehun? Bagaimana caranya?" Eunha memeluk pinggang Kris.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, kemarin aku berhasil telepati dengannya padahal dulu-dulu selalu gagal. Mungkin kemarin pikiran Sehun sedang kosong"

"Ck telepati katamu? Kekuatanmu lebih hebat dari telepati. Telepati itu hanya mengirimkan informasi melalui pikiran tapi kau? Ya kau memang mengirim informasi kepada orang tapi kau juga mengendalikan tubuh orang itu, seperti aku tadi"

Eunha tertawa mendengar perkataan Kris yang panjang.

"Bukankah aku harus mensyukuri kekuatanku? Lalu kapan kau jadian dengan Luhan? Aku ingin kau memberi gadis itu pelajaran dengan merebut 'mahkotanya' mungkin dengan memperkosanya"

"Luhan gadis yang lucu dan menyeramkan diwaktu yang bersamaan, kenapa kalian bisa saling membenci? Apa karena Sehun?"

"Karena Sehun? Cih" Eunha memutar matanya bosan.

"Kalau dia mau dengan sehun ambillah" Kris menghela napasnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengejar sehun jika kau tidak menyukainya?" Eunha mengecup bibir Kris lama.

"Ya, kau tahukan Sehun sangat tampan dan juga tubuhnya sangat seksi. Aku penasaran bagaimana Sehun di ranjang"

"Ya, setiap kau bertemu lelaki tampan kau pasti akan menginginkannya di ranjangmu. Kau seperti jalang"

"Ya terserah kau, aku bosan mendengarnya" Eunha berdiri, meregangkan badannya.

"Eunha, kenapa kau tidak mencobanya pada Luhan agar menerimaku?" Eunha menjitak kepala Kris keras.

"Kau sangat payah hah? Memakai kekuatan agar seseorang menyukaimu. Ck ck" kris mengelus kepalanya yang dijitak tadi menatap Eunha kesal.

"Bukannya kau seperti itu?" Eunha menggertak giginya kesal, ia mendekat Kris lalu duduk dipangkuannya. Mengelus rahang lelaki itu.

"Kau tahukan aku tidak pernah menyukai Sehun. Dan aku tidak bisa melakukannya dengan Luhan karena Luhan selalu menatap benci padaku aku tidak bisa mengendalikan orang kalau orang itu membenciku"

"Ugh baiklah tapi tak perlu menekan milikku" ringisnya kesakitan, Eunha kekeh pelan, lagi ia mengecup bibir Kris.

"Doa kan aku semoga aku bisa melakukannya dengan lelaki bodoh itu" ucap Eunha mengelus bibir bawah Kris.

"Dan ngomong-ngomong lelaki bodohmu itu, Luhan pernah mengatakan sesuatu padaku saat ia mabuk dimana kau merebut perjakaku" Eunha menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Apa itu?" Tanyanya.

"Katanya dia bertemu lelaki bisa baca pikiran mungkin yang dia maksud adalah Sehun. Dan juga lelaki itu lebih menyukai gadis bermuka dua. Bukannya itu kau gadis bermuka dua?" Eunha menatap Kris sebal lalu lututnya menekan kejantanan Kris dengan keras.

"Sebut sekali lagi aku gadis bermuka dua?" Eunha makin menekan kejantanan lelaki itu dengan lututnya.

"Ahh.. baiklah maafkan aku" ucapnya dengan ekspresi menahan sakit. "Dan kapan kau membebaskanku?" Tanya Kris, ya ia merasa seperti dipenjara dengan jeruji besi yang tak terlihat. Katakanlah Kris payah karena takut dengan gadis itu. Gadis itu bukan gadis biasa, diluar dia seperti gadis lugu dan polos tapi di dalamnya sangat menakutkan. Eunha bisa saja membuat hidupnya menderita karena dia bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya. Seandainya saja ia bisa saja membenci gadis itu tapi tak bisa karena ia hanya menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan ketakutan. Astaga kau sangat payah Kris

Eunha berdiri dari pangkuan Kris tak menjawab pertanyaannya lalu berjalan menuju kamar Kris, ia membawa bajunya tadi kesini.

"Apa yang luhan maksud adalah Sehun? Karena itu aku tidak bisa telepati dengannya?" Gumamnya.

Kejadian dimana dirinya dan Luhan bertengkar menjadi tontonan siswa lain. Dan Eunha berusaha matian menggunakan kekuatannya agar tak ada yang melapor kejadian itu. Ia cukup malas berurusan dengan guru Bk.

"Aku akan mencobannya nanti"

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

Sehun bangun dari duduknya berjalan menuju pintu, lalu membuka pintunya dengan wajah datar. Ia tak perlu terkejut kenapa ada Eunha disini, karena gadis itu sudah mengatakan tujuannya di sekolah tadi.

Eunha tersenyum manis. "Hai Oppa" sapanya, Sehun menggeser tubuhnya mempersilahkannya masuk. Eunha masuk dan duduk di sofanya.

"Mana tugasmu?" Tanya Sehun tanpa basa basi. Eunha menghembuskan napasnya kesal lalu mengambil buku dan pena dalam tas memberikannya pada Sehun.

Sehun mengambil buku itu lalu memperhatikan coretan soal di bukunya. Eunha menatap Sehun dalam berusaha telepati dengannya.

'Buka bajumu, buka bajumu, buka bajumu' Eunha berulang kali menyebut itu dipikirannya.

Sehun menaruh buku itu, Eunha melototkan matanya karena ia berhasil. Sehun mengambil pulpen lalu mulai mengerjakan tugas Eunha.

'Sial' umpatnya, ternyata ia gagal.

'Kalau begitu aku harus melakukannya secara paksa' pikirnya.

Sehun dengan telaten mengerjakan tugas Eunha yang lumayan gampang walaupun ada beberapa soal yang susah. Ia harus mengerjakannya dengan cepat agar Eunha pulang dengan cepat.

Menyunggingkan senyumnya ia memberikan buku itu pada Eunha.

"Sudah selesai" ucapnya

"Terima kasih oppa" ucap Eunha mengambil buku itu lalu menaruhnya dalam tas.

"Ya sama-sama" ucap Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa. Eunha melirik Sehun lalu tersenyum.

"Oppa" ucap Eunha mendekati Sehun lalu duduk di paha lelaki itu.

"Eunha apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sehun panik. Ia ingin mendorong gadis itu tapi itu tidak gentle membuat seorang gadis terluka.

"Kita pasangan kekasih oppa, apakah oppa tak mau... " Eunha menggantungkan kalimatnya, tangannya mengelus rahang tegas Sehun dengan sensual. Sehun tidak akan bernafsu karena ia tak menyukai gadis agresif.

Eunha memejamkan matanya lalu melumat bibir Sehun dengan nafsu, tangannya masih mengelus rahang lelaki itu. Sehun terkejut sangat sangat terkejut. Ia menyesal tak pernah mempercayai Luhan.

Sehun melepaskan tautannya lalu menatap Eunha yang sekarang memasang wajah mesumnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya sekali lagi, tapi gadis itu hanya diam lalu menjilat rahang tegas Sehun turun ke lehernya. Lidahnya menari-nari di leher lelaki itu. Sehun melototkan matanya saat merasakan tangan Eunha meremas kejantanannya. Ia mendorong Eunha kesamping menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh gadis itu. Sehun benar-benar merinding, ia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengusap lehernya yang basah.

"Oppaa" panggil Eunha membuka bajunya, memancing Sehun. Sehun makin membulatkan matanya melihat Eunha yang membuka bajunya. Makin membulatkan matanya saat Eunha memojokkan tubuhnya dinding, dan penampilannya yang hanya memakai bra dengan rok yang sangat pendek.

"Kau! Astaga aku harusnya percaya dengan Luhan" ucap Sehun frustasi mengacak rambutnya. Lalu ia mendorong tubuh Eunha sampai gadis itu terjatuh, masa bodoh kalau ia menyakitinya.

"Kau tahu Eunha aku menyesal mengenalmu. Dan kita tak pernah jadian jangan muncul dihadapanku lagi" ucap Sehun lalu berlari keluar dari apartemennya. Untung saja ia memakai pakaian bagus dan sial ia tak membawa handphone dan dompet. Oh God, Bukankah sangat gila hampir diperkosa oleh seorang gadis di apartemennya sendiri.

Eunha menggertak giginya kesal. "Sehun sialan. Kau kira aku akan pulang? Tidak akan" gumamnya

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan mendorong troli sedangkan mamanya memperhatikan makanan yang tersusun di rak.

"Mama, aku mau itu" ucapnya menunjuk makanan ringan yang berjejer dengan indah di rak.

"Iya, iya Lu" ucap mamanya fokus memilih daging yang akan ia ambil.

Mereka sedang belanja bulanan, mama Luhan merupakan orang yang terbilang pandai menabung. Walaupun sudah tak dinafkahi oleh suaminya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi mantan suaminya, ia masih bisa menafkahi dirinya dan anaknya tapi ia harus mencari pekerjaan secepatnya karena tabungan itu akan habis.

Sehabis belanja dimana luhan yang memegang belanjaan yang sangat banyak karena tak ingin membuat mamanya kelelahan.

"Aduuh" ringis Luhan jatuh duduk karena punggungnya ditabrak oleh seseorang.

"Lulu kau tidak apa-apa?" Mamanya membantu Luhan berdiri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa ma" ucap Luhan.

"Maafkan aku" ucapnya. Luhan membalikkan badannya ingin memberi umpatan pada orang yang menabraknya. Semua umpatan sudah berada di ujung lidahnya tapi sepertinya umpatan itu harus ia telan karena terkejut dengan objek di hadapannya sekarang.

"Sehun?" Tanyanya karena bingung melihat sehun yang berpenampilan acak-acakan dan keringat yang menetes di wajahnya bahkan bajunya juga sudah basah oleh keringat.

"Kau mengenalnya Lu?" Tanya mamanya, Sehun menatap wajah mama Luhan lalu membungkukkan badannya.

"Annyeong ahjumma" sapanya, mamanya tersenyum karena lelaki dihadapannya sangat sopan.

"Maafkan aku Luhan, ahjumma" ucap Sehun memunguti belanjaan yang terjatuh tadi. Luhan merebut paksa belanjaan itu dari tangan Sehun.

"Lulu" tegur mamanya.

"Temannya Lulu tampan ya"

"Mamaaa" ucap luhan cemberut. Sehun tersenyum malu.

"Terima kasih ahjumma"

"Ayo kita pergi ma" ucap Luhan berjalan terlebih dahulu. Mamanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkahnya yang masih kekanakan.

"Maafkan dia ya nak, dia memang begitu"

"Ah tidak apa-apa ahjumma" kata Sehun mengusap keringat di keningnya.

"Kenapa kau keringatan begitu? Dan wajahmu juga seperti dikejar hantu" Sehun hanya terdiam tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan mama Luhan.

Mama Luhan tersenyum lalu menepuk bahu lebar dan tegap Sehun. "Kau mau ikut ke rumahku? Aku bisa memberikanmu pakaian daripada kau memakai yang sudah basah itu nanti kau jadi bau" mamanya kekeh pelan, sedangkan sehun hanya tersenyum maklum. Mama Luhan lalu memegang tangan Sehun seperti menuntun anak kecil agar tak hilang. Sehun tak bisa menolak karena saat ini ia benar-benar membutuhkan tempat untuk bernaung malam ini. Rencananya ia tadi ingin berlari ke rumahnya, gila memang karena jarak apart dan rumahnya sangat jauh.

Sedangkan mama Luhan langsung menyukai Sehun karena sopan dan juga temannya anak manjanya.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa mama membawanya kesini?" Tanya Luhan mengekor dimana mamanya berada. Mamanya saat ini sedang mencari pakaian untuk Sehun. Pakaian suaminya, semoga cocok ditubuh Sehun.

"Diamlah Lu" Mama Luhan memberikan baju dan celana itu kepada Luhan. Luhan menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Luhan.

"Berikan pada Sehun" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya tak mau.

"Mama harus memasak sekarang, berikan ya sayang" kata mamanya memberikan Luhan pakaian itu dan langsung keluar menyisakan Luhan seorang diri di ruangan itu. Ia menghela napas kasar, harusnya ia berpura-pura tadi tidak mengenal sehun.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tamu, dimana Sehun berada.

Cklek

Cklek

Luhan membelalakkan matanya terkejut melihat Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia dapat melihat tubuh abs seksi Sehun, mata rusanya turun ke area terlarang lelaki itu yang tertutupi handuk.

Pikiran kotor luhan kembali aktif lagi. Berbagai macam pertanyaan mulai timbul dipikirannya.

'Apakah Sehun memakai celana dalam?'

'Apakah sehun telanjang saat ini?'

'Bagaimana ukuran penisnya ya?'

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ternyata masih mesum pikir Sehun. Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan dan saat itu juga luhan menahan napasnya saat Sehun berada di hadapannya yang menutup pintu itu.

Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu karena sehun terlalu dekat dengannya. Tangan lelaki itu memenjarakan tubuh mungil rusa mesum itu.

"Ternyata kau masih mesum juga" bisik sehun ditelinganya. Sehun melihat telinga dan wajah luhan yang memerah.

"Ingin melihatnya hm?" Tanyanya menggoda. Bahkan tangan sehun sudah memegang ujung handuknya. Luhan menelan salivanya yang susah masuk ditenggorokkannya.

Ia menjatuhkan pakaian itu dilantai dan mendorong tubuh Sehun kuat. Ia dengan cepat keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sehun terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Luhan yang menggemaskan. "Semoga dia tidak membenciku lagi"

"Lulu kenapa wajahmu memerah?" Tanya mama Luhan ketika gadis itu duduk di meja makan. Luhan yang menundukkan kepalanya langsung mendongakkan kepalanya menatap mamanya yang sedang memasak itu.

"Wajahku kenapa?" Tanyanya kembali menyentuh area pipinya, dapat ia rasakan pipinya menghangat atau panas.

Mama Luhan menyajikan makanan yang lezat itu di meja lalu membulatkan matanya melihat Luhan.

"Astaga Lulu kau mimisan!?" Mama Luhan langsung mendekatkan dirinya kepada anaknya, luhan yang panik itu mengelap hidungnya yang berdarah itu dengan tangannya dan ternyata benar.

Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar itu terkejut mendengar pekikan mama Luhan, dengan cepat ia menghampiri ibu dan anak itu. Ia dapat melihat mama Luhan yang sibuk menghapus jejak darah di hidung anaknya dan wajah Luhan juga yang kelihatan panik.

"Ahjumma, biar saya saja yang membersihkannya. Ahjumma masak dengan tenang saja ya" ucap Sehun memegang bahu Luhan lalu membantu gadis itu berdiri dari duduknya membawanya ke ruang tengah.

"Duduk yang tegak Lu" tegur Sehun karena gadis itu langsung saja berbaring ketika bertemu dengan sofa. Luhan langsung saja duduk lalu mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Jangan dongakkan kepala mu lu" tegur sehun lagi, lelaki itu duduk di sebelahnya lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan sehingga darahnya keluar lewat hidung dan tidak masuk ke tenggorokkan

Sehun memencet hidung gadis itu dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, Luhan menatap wajah Sehun yang terlihat khawatir membuat bibirnya naik tersenyum.

"Untung kali ini kau tidak pingsan Lu" kata Sehun masih memencet hidung gadis itu. Luhan langsung memasang wajahnya datar dan diam tak ingin membalas ejekan lelaki seksi itu.

"Bukannya dari dulu kau ingin melihatnya? Tapi baru melihat tubuhku kau sudah mimisan begini" lanjutnya dan gadis itu masih diam.

"Sebentar, aku ambil es batu dulu" Sehun meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri dan gadis itu ikut memencet hidungnya seperti yang dilakukan sehun tadi.

"Ahh sial. Kenapa aku harus mimisan" gumam Luhan kesal dan malu.

"Ahjumma" panggil Sehun pelan dan terlihat wanita berusia empatpuluhan itu terkejut karena terlalu fokus menyajikan makanan di meja.

"Ada apa? Bagaimana dengan Lulu dia masih mimisan?" Tanyanya

"Sudah tidak ahjumma, aku ingin ambil es batu ahjumma"

"Oh sebentar ya" ucapnya lalu mengambil es batu di lemari pendingin itu, sehun mengambil serbet yang berada di meja makan itu.

"Ini" memberikan es batu yang berada di mangkuk.

"Terima kasih ahjumma" sehun langsung saja pergi menghampiri gadis itu.

Duduk di sebelahnya lalu membungkus es batu itu dengan serbet. Sehun memegang tangan Luhan yang sibuk memencet hidungnya, menyingkirkannya dari hidung mancungnya.

Sehun tersenyum ketika hidung gadis itu sudah tidak mengeluarkan darah.

"Syukurlah" katanya lalu mulai meletakkan kompres dingin itu pada pangkal hidungnya.

"Akh dingin sekali" ucap Luhan meremas kuat tangan sehun yang digenggamnya. Sehun menunduk, melihat tangannya yang digenggam oleh Luhan. Dan ia tersenyum malu.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya mama Luhan membuat kedua orang yang berbeda jenis kelamin itu terkejut.

"Sudah berhenti ma" ucapnya menyingkirkan kompres dingin itu dari hidungnya.

"Aku mau ganti baju dulu" lanjutnya, Luhan berdiri lalu lari ke kamarnya.

"Sehun ayo kita tunggu luhan di meja makan" Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mengekor di belakang mama Luhan. Sehun pun duduk di kursi makan itu dan meneguk ludahnya pelan melihat makanan yang menggugah selera di meja makan itu. Ia sangat kelaparan karena tenaganya habis untuk berlari.

"Sehun, itu tempat dudukku" pekik Luhan menghentakan kakinya mendekati Sehun.

"Husst Lu, jangan kekanakan duduk di sebelah mama" ujar mamanya sambil menepuk kursi di sebelahnya. Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lalu duduk di sebelah mamanya menatap sehun dengan tajam karena posisi mereka yang berhadapan.

"Sehun pimpin doa ya" Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mulai memimpin doa sebelum makan.

"Amin" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Luhan yang masih cemberut, mama Luhan lalu mencubit bibir anaknya pelan.

"Jangan seperti bebek, ayo makan sayang. Dan sehun ayo makan" kata mamanya setelah mengambil makanan untuk rusa kesayangannya membuat sehun yang melihatnya iri karena tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh eommanya.

Mama Luhan yang cukup peka dengan tatapan lelaki itu lalu mengambilkan makanan untuk sehun juga.

"Ini nak Sehun" Sehun menatap wajah mama Luhan lalu menatap makanan yang disodorkan itu bergantian. Dengan senyum kebahagiaan ia mengambil makanan itu dengan malu-malu.

"Gomawo ahjumma" ucap Sehun lalu mulai makan. Dan rasa masakan mama Luhan benar-benar enak dan ia makan dengan lahap dan rakus.

Ibu dan anak itu saling berpandangan melihat sehun yang makan dengan sangat lahap seperti pengemis yang baru diberikan makanan setelah menahan lapar tiga hari.

'Apa sehun benar-benar orang kaya?' Pikir Luhan membuat Sehun tersedak karena mendengar pikiran Luhan.

Sehun menepuk-nepuk dadanya kuat.

"Ini minum Sehun" ucap mama Luhan menyodorkan air putih itu dengan cepat ia meminum itu dengan rakus.

"Makannya pelan-pelan sehun" sehun menganggukkan kepalanya malu-malu lalu mereka mulai makan dengan tenang dan sesekali mama Luhan bertanya kepada Sehun.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lulu mama mau ke rumah tuan Kim dulu" luhan menganggukkan kepalanya yang sibuk cuci piring itu dan Sehun hanya duduk di meja makan itu menunggu Luhan.

Setelah mama Luhan pergi, hening tak ada yang membuka suara. Sehun mengetukkan jarinya memperhatikan Luhan yang serius cuci piring. Bibirnya tersenyum melihat raut wajah Luhan dari samping.

"Kenapa melihatku begitu?" Tegur Luhan galak.

"Kau cantik" puji Sehun frontal.

Luhan hampir saja menjatuhkan piring yang sedang ia bilas itu karena terkejut. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya tak mau memikirkan perkataan Sehun tadi tapi pipinya sudah merona merah.

Setelah mencuci piring dan pipi Luhan yang masih merona menghampiri Sehun karena merasa kasihan lelaki itu hanya diam seperti anak hilang.

"Ikut aku" kata Luhan lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman dan Sehun mengekor di belakang Luhan.

Setelah sampai di taman kecil itu, luhan lalu duduk di rumput hijau itu melihat langit malam yang ditemani bintang berkelip indah dan bulan purnama dengan sinar yang terang.

Sehun duduk disebelah Luhan lalu memperhatikan raut wajah gadis itu yang seakan terpesona dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya.

"Kau suka bintang ya?" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau suka bulan juga ya?" Luhan lagi-lagi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau suka Sehun juga ya?" Luhan lagi-lagi menganggukkan kepalanya. Sedetik itu ia menatap Sehun karena lagi-lagi terkena pertanyaaan jebakan itu.

"Kau lagi-lagi menjebakku" ucap Luhan kesal. Sehun menyunggingkan bibirnya menyukai wajah gadis itu jika sedang kesal.

"Luhan maafkan aku" ucap Sehun serius.

"Jangan meminta maaf Sehun, aku sadar masalah waktu itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu" ucap Luhan tetap memandangi bintang.

"Tidak Lu, aku meminta maaf atas semuanya. Dan aku meminta maaf tidak mempercayaimu" kata Sehun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya luhan menatap lelaki itu.

"Aku harusnya percaya bahwa yang kau katakan tentang Eunha benar"

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Sehun?" Tanya Luhan sekali lagi dan sehun mulai menceritakannya apa yang eunha lakukan dan itulah kenapa ia berlarian sehingga menabrak luhan.

Luhan diam, dan tak menyangka jika Eunha benar-benar senekat itu ingin memperkosa Sehun. Ini terdengar gila.

"Dan maaf Lu aku terlambat menyadari perasaanku"

Gadis itu menatap wajah tampan lelaki itu dengan menaikkan alisnya sebelah tak mengerti maksud Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu Sehun?" Tanyanya

"Saranghae Luhan"

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung mereka berdetak dengan kencang, Luhan menatap tepat di mata elang sehun. Jantungnya makin berdetak dengan gilanya ketika Sehun mendekati wajah Luhan sambil menutup matanya.

Luhan juga ikut menutup matanya, ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

Chup

Ia dapat merasakan bibir Sehun diatas bibirnya. Luhan merasakan ciuman kali ini entahlah ia tak dapat mendeskripsikan bagaimana rasanya tapi yang ia tahu rasanya sangat menyenangkan membuat perutnya menggelitik seakan kupu-kupu beterbangan di perutnya.

Sehun kali ini hanya menempelkan bibirnya, ia ingin menyalurkan perasaannya dengan ciuman itu. Sehun melepaskan ciuman itu lalu menyatukan kening mereka sambil mengelus pipi kiri Luhan dan tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan gadis itu. Sangat erat.

"Luhan" panggil Sehun menyelipkan anak rambutnya di telinga gadis itu.

"Saranghae Luhan, Sara-" Sehun menghentikan ucapannya karena Luhan mencium bibirnya.

"Nado saranghae Sehun" ucap Luhan mengecup bibir lelaki itu lama.

Sehun memeluk gadis itu dengan erat, ia bahagia sangat bahagia.

"Mulai saat ini kau milikku Lu. Tak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu" kata Sehun lalu membenamkan wajahnya di bahu sempit gadis itu.

Luhan tersenyum melingkarkan tangannya di leher lelaki itu, mengelus tengkuk lelaki itu lembut. "Iya, aku milikmu Sehun. Tak akan ada yang menyentuhku"

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya lalu menangkup pipi gadis itu lalu menatapnya intens.

"Ingat, jangan dekat dengan naga tonggos lagi Lu" ucap Sehun membuat Luhan merasa geli karena ekspresinya benar-benar menjijikan.

"Naga tonggos?" Tanya Luhan

"Kris" ucap Sehun dengan eskpresi datar

"Ohh hahahahaha" tawa Luhan pecah mendengar panggilan Kris untuk Sehun.

"Luhan jangan tertawa" tegur Sehun sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Jangan merajuk sayang" ucap Luhan mencubit pipi Sehun, Sehun yang mendengar panggilan sayang merasa wajahnya memanas. Lalu membelakangi Luhan menutup wajahnya yang memerah. Membuat Luhan mengernyitkan alisnya bingung lalu menyentuh bahu kekasihnya.

"Sehun? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Luhan menggoyangkan bahu Sehun. Sehun berusaha menyembunyikan senyumannya lalu membalikkan badannya menghadap kekasih cantiknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau punya nomor Chanyeol?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin menyuruhnya ke apartemenku mengambil seragamku karena aku akan tidur disini"

Luhan membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Sehun "kau ingin tidur denganku?!" Pekik Luhan histeris.

Sehun pun ikut membulatkan matanya mendengar pekikan Luhan "tidak.. tidak.. tidaaaak Lu. Maksudku tidur di kamar tamu Luhan" ucap Sehun ikut histeris.

"Ohh Syukurlah" ucap Luhan mengelus dadanya sambil menghembuskan napasnya lega.

"Kalau kau tidur denganku bukannya itu bagus hm? Kau bisa melihat adik kecilku" bisik Sehun ditelinga Luhan.

Luhan membulatkan matanya menjauhkan tubuhnya dari wajah Sehun. "YAAAAAAAK" teriak Luhan dengan suara cemprengnya.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini merupakan pagi yang terindah bagi Luhan dan Sehun. Mereka menyandarkan tubuhnya di pagar sekolah dengan tangan bertautan tapi mereka menyembunyikannya dibelakang punggung sehun.

Sehun sungguh berterima kasih kepada Chanyeol karena lelaki itu dengan suka rela mengantar seragamnya ke rumah luhan walaupun ia tahu chanyeol ingin membunuhnya karena mengganggu waktunya dengan baekhyun. Dan juga Sehun bersyukur ketika chanyeol mengatakan kalau apartemennya kosong berarti gadis gila itu pulang dengan cepat.

"Luhan kenapa kita tak ke kelas saja?" Tanya Sehun

"Aku menunggu anakku Sehun"

Sehun menaikkan alisnya sebelah mendengar perkataan Luhan.

"Anak-"

"Ahjummaaa" teriak seorang anak kecil yang sama cemprengnya dengan suara Luhan.

"Mingguuuukk" Luhan langsung saja melepaskan tangan Sehun lalu ia menjongkok, memeluk anak kecil itu dengan erat.

"Aku merindukanmu ahjumma"

"Aku juga merindukanmu mingguk" ucap Luhan.

"Ahjumma dia siapa? Kenapa ada disini?" Bisiknya yang ternyata dapat di dengar oleh Sehun. Sehunpun ikut jongkok lalu mengacak rambut tipis anak itu.

"Aku adalah kekasih ahjumma mu" ucap Sehun. Mingguk melototkan matanya lalu memeluk leher Luhan dengan erat.

"Tidak boleh. Ahjumma milik mingguk." Sehun ingin sweatdrop mendengar ucapan bocah ingusan itu.

"Hei bocah, kau ini masih kecil kau tidak pantas dengan ahjumma" mingguk mempoutkan bibirnya lalu menangis dengan kencang.

"Huweeeee ahjumma milik mingguk huweeeee" Luhan melirik sehun dengan kesal lalu ia mengelus rambut anak itu.

"Husshh jangan menangis Mingguk. Ahjumma milik mingguk kok" mingguk yang mendengar ucapan Luhan seketika berhenti menangis lalu menatap Sehun sambil menyeringai.

"Apa-apaan bocah ini" gumam Sehun menampilkan wajah datarnya.

"Baiklah mingguk ke sekolah ya sekarang" mingguk menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mengecup pipi Luhan. Sehun melihatnya menggertak giginya kesal.

"Bye ahjummaa" teriak mingguk berlari dengan kaki kecilnya.

"Luhan apa-apaan bocah itu beraninya dia menciummu" ujar sehun kesal.

Chup

Tubuh sehun menegang mendapat kecupan di pipinya.

Ia mengerjabkan matanya Sehun menundukkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum malu-malu, Luhan yang melihatnya terkekeh pelan melihat kekasihnya yang sedang salah tingkah.

"Ayo kita masuk Sehun" kata Luhan menautkan jemarinya di tangan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum lalu menggenggam jemari Luhan dengan sangat erat lalu mulai memasuki gerbang sekolah sambil mengayunkan tangan mereka.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyuuuun" teriak Luhan di kelas.

"Hei Luhan kau tak perlu teriak" kata Yeri kesal.

"Maaf yeri" ucap Luhan menampilkan cengirannya.

"Ada apa Luhan?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika Luhan menghampirinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku ke kantin baek?" Tanya Luhan tak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Ya aku kira kau masih menghindari Sehun" Luhan yang mendengar nama Sehun seketika wajahnya memerah.

"Ayo kita ke kantin baek" ajak Luhan menggandeng tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyatukan alisnya melihat tingkah luhan yang tak biasa.

Sesampainya mereka di kantin, mereka mendaratkan bokong mereka di kursi kantin itu.

"Oh iya Baek sudah hubungi Chanyeol? Kenapa mereka belum ke kantin?" Tanya luhan bertubi-tubi.

"Sabarlah Luhan, sebentar lagi mereka aka- nah itu mereka" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengayunkan tangan baekhyun agar chanyeol dan sehun melihatnya.

"Hai sayang" sapa Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun. "Hei Luhan itu tempat dudukku" lanjutnya. Luhan menampilkan cengirannya lalu pindah tempat di sebelah sehun.

Sehun melirik Luhan malu-malu lalu pandangannya turun ke arah tangan luhan yang berada di kursi panjang itu. Sehun berdehem pelan lalu menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Luhan lalu meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Luhan. Gadis itu cukup terkejut ia melirik tangan sehun lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum malu-malu. Sehunpun ikut tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan Luhan erat.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun saling berpandangan, menatap mereka dengan tatapan aneh karena tingkah mereka yang aneh.

'Ada apa dengan mereka?' Pikir Chanyeol dan baekhyun.

Sehun lalu berdehem mengalihkan pandangannya menatap baekhyun dan chanyeol dengan wajah datar.

"Baiklah aku pesan makanan dulu" ucap Chanyeol.

"Titip" ucap mereka kompak. Chanyeol memutar matanya malas.

"Baiklah baiklah, sebentar aku catat dulu" kata Chanyeol mengambil pulpen di sakunya.

"Kau mau makan apa sayang?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin makan ramen saja daaan" kata Baekhyun ia meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu lalu mulai berpikir.

"Rame- sial" umpat Chanyeol karena seseorang menyenggolnya sehingga pulpen itu terjatuh. Ia menundukkan kepalanya lalu tangannya mulai mencari pulpen itu. Chanyeol tersenyum ketika menemukan pulpennya tanpa sengaja ia melihat tangan luhan dan sehun saling menggenggam.

Chanyeol langsung saja menegakkan badannya lalu menatap Sehun dan Luhan bergantian.

"Kenapa kalian saling berpegangan tangan begitu?" Sehun dan Luhan terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Seketika itu juga mereka langsung melepaskan tautannya lalu mengangkat tangan mereka.

"Kami tidak berpegangan tangan" ucap mereka kompak.

"Kalian tak usah bohong padaku. Kalian berpacaran?" Tanya Chanyeol, baekhyun terkejut lain halnya dengan sehun dan luhan yang menampilkan rona pipi mereka.

"Benarkah?" Tanya baekhyun tak percaya.

"Jawab jujur saja" ucap chanyeol.

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Sehun mengecup pipi Luhan. Baekhyun melototkan matanya sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mengerjabkan matanya. Wajarkan mereka terkejut karena kemarin mereka bertengkar dan Sehun yang berpacaran dengan Eunha lalu sekarang mereka jadian.

"Bagaimana dengan Eunha?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Seketika itu juga tubuh Sehun merinding mendengar nama itu. "Jangan menyebut namanya sialan. Aku tidak pernah berpacaran dengan dia" kata Sehun emosi.

"Ada apa sebenarnya sehun? Semalam kau juga menginap di rumah Luhan padahal kau punya rumah dan apartemen" ujar Chanyeol

Sehun langsung saja memeluk tubuh Luhan lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu gadis itu. Luhan menghela napasnya melihat tingkah kekasihnya lalu mulai menceritakan kepada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tentu saja dengan berbisik takut ada yang mendengarnya.

"Wah aku tidak menyangka" ucap Baekhyun ikut merinding mendengar ceritanya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kris?" Tanya Baekhyun. Yaah sebenarnya Baekhyun cukup kecewa Kris dan luhan tidak jadi pasangan kekasih.

Sehun melepas pelukannya lalu menatap baekhyun dengan wajah datar. "Bagaimana dengan kris? Kenapa harus menanyakan dia? Luhan milikku dan kris bukan siapa-siapa bagi Luhan" cibir Sehun.

"Hei Sehun tenanglah jangan emosi begitu"

"Baiklah maafkan aku. Hanya sensitif mendengar nama mereka. Aku akan mentraktir kalian" ucap Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Wow benarkah?" Tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dua kali.

"Ayo kita pesan makanan baek" kata Chanyeol senang lalu mereka mulai pergi memesan makanan. Sedangkan Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

Sehun dan Luhan saling berpandangan lalu tertawa. Entah kenapa mereka tertawa padahal tak ada yang lucu.

Lagi, Sehun memegang tangan Luhan dengan erat sesekali mengecup punggung tangan Luhan.

"Sehun, jangan begitu. Ini di depan umum" tegur Luhan berusaha menjauhkan tangannya dari bibir seksi Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa lu" ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum. Luhan ikutpun tersenyum dan pupilnya turun ke selangkangan Sehun. Ia mengerjabkan matanya melihat sesuatu yang menonjol.

'Itu penisnya kan? Pasti panjang dan besar' ucap luhan dalam hati. Ya sepertinya otak mesum luhan aktif lagi.

"Luhan, ini di depan umum jangan berpikir seperti itu" tegur Sehun malu. Luhan memutar matanya malas.

"Tidak ada yang tahu" ucap Luhan malas.

"Kalau begitu ingin menyentuhnya?" Bisik Sehun. Luhan melototkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Sehun.

"Ihh Sehun" Luhan melepaskan tautannya lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya tertawa lalu merangkul tubuh kekasihnya dengan mesra.

Diujung sana ada seorang gadis yang menatap mereka dengan tidak suka. Ia meremas roknya dengan kesal.

"Sial" gumamnya.

TBC

Taraaaa.. update lagi nih. Aku harap tidak mengecewakan kali ini.

Hunhan dah jadian? Seneng ga? Seneng ga? Harus Seneng dong.

Suka ga?'-' suka kan?

Dan seperti biasa terima kasih masih setia menunggu, membaca, memfavorite, memfollow, ngelirik ff gaje ini.

Silahkan review dengan kritik dan saran. Jangan bash itu tidak baik. Bikin orang sakit hati dosa


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Luhan's Mind

Main Cast : Lu han, Oh Sehun dll

Rate : M

Author : ZeHunHanus

Warning : Typo? Biasalah..

Balasan Review :

Oh Baby Milky : makasih ya udah khawatirin aku, terhura. Jujur aku bilang gitu ga tau bkin konflik krna ini pertama kalinya bkin konflk (keknya aku dah bilang deh kemarin). Dan terima kasih suka ff abal2 ini

haha : sorry kalau mengganggu, nanti aku ubah ga pake 'itu' lagi. Maklum kalau ngetik kadang khilap. terima kasih sudah baca ff ku

Males login : aku kebanyakan enter karena emang sengaja dulu aku enternya cuman 3 kan eh malah hilang pas aku update jadi aku sengaja banyakin tapi aku usahain tiga titik dah. Eunha ga bisa kontrol Sehun kan dia bisa baca pikiran, tapi memang kemarin Sehun kebobolan(?) Krna saking takutnya sama Luhan jadi blank(?)

Ya aku juga sadar hubungan mereka terlalu cepet tapi kan klau dah suka orang hrus bertindak cepat ntar diambil orang lagi. Sehun bertindak cepet krna takut Lulu-nya diambil ama Naga tonggos eh Kris ganteng. Kamu ga ngeh ya? Eunha kan kebelet jadian sama Sehun jadi dia langsung aja cap jadian sma sehun padahal ga ditembak sma sehun krna dah kebelet pengen ehem2 sma Sehun(?). Dan maaf ya kalau ff aku masih bkin kamu bingung. Kedepannya aku usahain lebih baik lagi.

avs1105 : oh iya terima kasih ya infonya. Ya aku emang agak tidak tahu tentang bahasa formal Korea. Mungkin efek ga pernah gugel dan nonton drama kali ya. Maaf ya. Gimana ya aku juga ga bermaksud bilang "biarkan tuhan yang membalasnya" kesannya tuhan pendendam. Serius ga bermaksud gitu maaf kalau ga suka. Dan terima kasih ya sudah kritik dan saran bukan bash kok sayang *

Dan buat kalian yang sudah review terima kasih banget sudah suka bagian ini. Maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan. Maaf juga ga bisa balas satu2 tapi aku baca kok.

H

U

N

H

A

N

Eunha tersenyum melihat kedua orangtuanya-eomma dan appa barunya- sedang bermesraan di taman kecil rumahnya, mereka seperti mengenang masa lalu saat masih Senior high school. Ya mereka bercerita kepada Eunha kalau dulu mereka sepasang kekasih, Mr Lu ayah barunya itu dulu adalah pertukaran pelajar dari Beijing. Lalu eommanya dan appa barunya itu satu kelas dan "Boom" mereka jatuh cinta lalu menjalin kasih selama dua tahun. Tapi hubungan mereka harus kandas di tengah jalan karena lelaki itu harus kembali ke Beijing. Ia tidak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa kepada kekasihnya bahwa ia akan kembali ke korea karena itu tidak mungkin. Sang kekasihpun mengerti dan rela hubungan mereka berakhir walau mereka masih sama-sama saling mencintai.

Pada hari itu lelaki itu ikut acara reunian sekolahnya dan pada saat itu juga ia bertemu dengan mantan kekasih tercintanya. Awalnya mereka malu-malu bertemu, mengobrol pun juga mereka malu karena jantung mereka masih berdetak dengan kencang seperti waktu sekolah dulu. Lambat laun mereka pun membuat janji bertemu di sebuah kafe dan pada hari itu juga mereka memutuskan menjalin kasih kembali walau wanita itu tahu kalau orang yang ia cintainya sudah berumah tangga tapi toh mereka sama-sama cinta.

Eunha tahu yang dilakukan mamanya adalah kesalahan besar, tapi biarkanlah kali ini mereka egois menghancurkan keluarga orang lain agar bisa bahagia. Ya hidup itu memang egois jadi kalian harus membiasakannya.

Eunha melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya, mengambil handphonenya lalu membaringkan tubuh mungilnya di ranjang empuk itu. Jemarinya mulai mencari kontak di layar handphonenya lalu menekannya menempelkan di daun telinganya menunggu seseorang menjawab panggilannya.

"Halo"

"Aku ingin kita bertemu di kafe biasa, sekarang"

"SEKARAAANG!" Teriak Eunha lalu menutup telponnya sepihak.

"Sudah jam tiga" gumamnya. Lalu mulai bergegas untuk bertemu dengan seseorang.

"Kau mengerti?" Tanya Sehun menatap kekasihnya yang memperlihatkan raut wajah yang bingung. Dan sehun tahu jawabannya kalau gadis itu tidak mengerti.

Menghela napas lalu mulai mengerjakan tugas milik kekasihnya, biarkanlah nanti ia jelaskan karena ia ingin melakukan hal romantis dengan kekasihnya jika terus menjelaskan pelajaran ini tidak akan selesai karena Luhan terbilang gadis yang agak bodoh dalam pelajaran matematika.

Luhan tersenyum menatap wajah kekasihnya yang serius mengerjakan tugasnya.

'Beruntungnya aku'

"Iya kau sangat beruntung punya kekasih sepertiku. Pintar, keren, terlebih lagi sangat tampan" kata Sehun fokus mengerjakan tugas gadis itu. Luhan mengerjabkan matanya mendengar ucapan sehun yang terdengar narsis.

Saat ini Luhan berada di apartemen Sehun, membantu mengerjakan tugasnya dan juga sekalian berduaan dengan kekasihnya.

"Selesai" kata Sehun memberikan buku tulis itu pada Luhan. Luhan tersenyum lalu mengambil buku itu lalu memeriksa jawaban sehun.

"Woaah terima kasih" ucapnya menyimpan buku itu ke dalam tasnya. Sehun berdiri dari duduknya meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri tanpa berbicara apapun.

"Astaga, kenapa Luhan hari ini sangat cantik?" Gumam Sehun memegang jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat. Menarik napasnya pelan lalu menghembuskannya. Tangannya mengambil sebuah botol minuman bersoda dan dua gelas. Menghampiri Luhan yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu itu.

"Kau haus?" Tanya Sehun sembari meletakkan botol dan dua gelas tersebut. Luhan tersenyum mengangguk. Lalu duduk melantai walaupun ada sofa di ruangan ini.

Sehun diam melihat Luhan yang mengangguk, Luhan menatap Sehun dengan ekspresi berharap.

Semenit berlalu mereka masih dalam keadaan diam. Luhan memasang wajah datar lalu menuangkan soda itu ke gelasnya sendiri.

"Hei kau kenapa?" Tanya Sehun heran melihat Luhan yang tergesa-gesa minum.

"Pelan-pelan minumnya Lu" lanjutnya. Luhan menyudahi acara minumnya meletakkan gelas itu di meja.

"Aku bosan Sehun" ucap Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya membuat lelaki itu gemas.

"Kemari, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu" ucap Sehun menepuk lantai di sebelahnya.

Luhan menggeser tubuhnya mendekati kekasihnya karena ia juga penasaran. Sehun tersenyum tipis ketika Luhan sudah duduk di dekatnya, ia menghadap kearah Luhan tiba-tiba ia mengangkat tubuh Luhan membuat gadis itu memekik kecil karena terkejut. Lalu mendudukkan bokong kekasihnya di pangkuannya.

"Kau membuatku terkejut Sehun" ucap Luhan dengan wajah memerah karena malu dengan posisi seperti ini. Memukul dada Sehun pelan.

Sehun terkekeh pelan ia mengelus surai Luhan dengan lembut lalu menyampirkan rambut indah itu ditelinga gadis itu. Menangkup pipinya lalu mengelus pipi gadis itu dengan lembut.

Jantung Luhan makin berdetak dengan kencang, wajah sehun makin mendekat lalu bibir mereka akhirnya bertemu. Luhan meremas bahu Sehun pelan ketika lelaki itu menggerakan bibirnya. Sesekali Sehun memiringkan kepalanya lalu melumat bibir itu lembut dan menghisap bibir yang telah membuatnya kecanduan.

Dua menit berlalu akhirnya sehun melepaskan tautannya, ia memeluk Luhan dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sempit luhan.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku Luhan" Luhan tersenyum mengelus kepala Sehun lalu menganggukkan kepalanya sesekali mencium surai Sehun.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu"

Sehun menangkup pipi kekasihnya lalu kembali bibirnya mendarat di bibir mungil luhan tapi hanya kecupan ringan.

"I love you" kata Sehun mencium bibir Luhan.

"Hm aku tahu" jawab Luhan. Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban Luhan.

Luhan mencubit pipi Sehun karena gemas jika kekasihnya sudah memasang aegyo.

"Aku juga mencintaimu" Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun lama.

Luhan menatap wajah Sehun lalu pandangannya turun ke bawah. Ia memperhatikan dada bidang sehun yang tertutup baju berwarna hitam itu.

'Aku ingin melihat dada bidang itu lagi' pikir Luhan. Sehun melepaskan bajunya sontak luhan terkejut dan menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa kau membuka bajumu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau ingin melihat dadaku lagi?" Luhan merutuki dirinya karena pikirannya yang benar-benar mesum. Dan terlebih lagi kenapa ia harus punya kekasih yang bisa baca pikiran? Luhan tak akan bisa berbohong pada Sehun.

"Ya tentu saja kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku sayang" Sehun melepaskan kedua tangan Luhan yang menutupi wajah cantiknya lalu menggenggam pergelangan tangan gadis itu mengarahkan ke dadanya lalu turun ke area perutnya yang kotak-kotak itu. Luhan dan Sehun dengan kompak menelan saliva mereka karena merasa gairah mereka mulai naik. Luhan yang tergoda dengan dada bidang dan perut sixpack Sehun dan Sehun yang merasa terangsang mendapat elusan di dada dan perutnya, tangan kekasihnya benar-benar halus.

Untung saja Luhan sudah tidak mimisan lagi melihat tubuh Sehun. Luhan mengelus dada dan perut sehun abstrak lalu gadis itu memajukan wajahnya mencium bibir kekasihnya agak rakus. Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat bibir Sehun lalu lidahnya menyapu di dagu dan berpindah ke rahang tegas sehun lalu turun ke leher lelaki itu.

Lidah Luhan menari-nari di leher lelaki itu, bahkan jakun lelaki itu naik turun karena menelan saliva, Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati lidah luhan, ia meremas pinggang gadis itu pelan. Luhan mulai menggigit pelan leher itu lalu menghisapnya sesekali menjilatnya lalu kembali menghisapnya sehingga membuat noda kemerahan yang kontras dengan kulit putih sehun.

Luhan tersenyum puas melihat karyanya lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Sehun.

"You're mine" kata Luhan. Sehun lalu menggendong tubuh luhan dan membaringkan tubuh kekasihnya di sofa dan menindihnya.

"Yes, i'm yours" bisik Sehun mengelus pipi kekasihnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kekasihnya, Luhan mulai memejamkan matanya siap menerima bibir Sehun. Akhirnya bibir Sehun bertemu dengan bibir Luhan ia mulai melumat bibir kekasihnya bahkan tangannya sudah mengelus paha mulus itu karena Luhan yang memakai rok tetapi luhan segera menahan tangan sehun dan melepaskan tautan mereka menatap sehun.

"Ada apa?" Tanya sehun

"Sepertinya ada tamu Sehun" sehun menatap pintu apartemennya dan benar juga belnya berbunyi disaat itu sehun bangun dari tubuh luhan ia berdecak kesal. Ia ingin mencekik orang yang telah mengganggunya.

Cklek

Sehun memasang wajah datar saat melihat orang yang sangat ia tak harapkan datang.

"Kenapa kau datang disaat yang tidak tepat brengsek?" Tanya Sehun kesal dan sang tamu mengabaikan pertanyaan sang tuan rumah langsung saja masuk kedalam.

"Wow Luhan apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Eh chanyeol, baekhyun mana?" Tanya Luhan.

Chanyeol duduk di samping luhan lalu bersandar di sofa empuk itu. Chanyeol memperhatikan penampilan luhan yang agak berantakan dan bibir yang memerah sepertinya bibir itu agak basah.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya menatap sehun dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki lalu menampilkan smirknya saat melihat bercak merah di leher sehun.

'Luhan ganas sekali'

"Jadi ini maksudmu aku datang disaat yang tidak tepat" kata Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. Sehun memutar matanya kesal lalu duduk di tengah memisahkan chanyeol dan Luhan.

"Kalau begitu pulang sana" ucap Sehun masih kesal.

"Wow Lu, karyamu bagus sekali" kata Chanyeol menepuk tangan memberi luhan pujian. Luhan tersenyum senang.

"Dan sepertinya Luhan lebih agresif daripada kau bung" Chanyeol merangkul bahu Sehun lalu menepuk pelan bahu lebar itu. Sehun menyipitkan matanya sebelah.

"Siapa bilang luhan lebih agresif daripada aku?" Tanya Sehun, luhan memutar matanya jengah melihat tingkah sehun yang kekanakan.

"Kata aku" jawab Chanyeol, Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya lalu memeluk Luhan erat, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher gadis itu.

"Sayaang, chanyeol jahat sekali padaku" adu Sehun manja, Luhan terkekeh pelan lalu mengelus tengkuk Sehun lembut.

"Tak usah dengarkan dia, Chanyeol kan sok tahu" kata Luhan. Chanyeol memutar matanya malas melihat kelakuan Sehun yang kekanakan.

"Ada apa menyuruhku kemari?" Tanyanya. Gadis berambut pendek itu hanya menatapnya sekilas lalu menyeruput capucinonya dengan khidmat.

"Duduklah dulu" katanya lalu kembali menyeruput capucinonya.

Lelaki itu menghela napas lalu duduk mengikuti perintahnya.

"Kenapa kemarin kau tak ke sekolah?" Tanyanya.

"Aku ada urusan yang sangat penting" jawabnya.

"Karena kau rencanaku gagal total"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sekarang Sehun dan Luhan berpacaran, kenapa kau sangat lamban hah?" Tanyanya mulai emosi.

"Tidak mungkin, bukannya mereka bertengkar?"

"Jika mereka bertengkar mana mungkin mereka berpacaran"

"Aku harus balas dendam pada gadis brengsek itu" lanjutnya lelaki itu hanya diam menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap gadis itu. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa dirinya.

"Aku punya rencana dan kau harus membantuku" lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ahjummaaaaa" teriak mingguk lalu berlari kecil menghampiri Luhan, gadis itu tersenyum menjongkokkan dirinya sembari merentangkan tangannya menunggu pelukan mingguk.

Greb

"Mingguuuk" mengecup pipi mingguk bergantian.

"Ahjumma mana lelaki itu? Dia tidak mengganggu ahjumma lagi kan?" Tanya Mingguk, Luhan terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Dia belum datang" ucap Luhan berdiri sambil mengelus kepala mingguk.

"Dia lelaki pemalas ahjumma, dia tidak pantas dengan ahjumma"

"Sayaang" panggil Sehun mengecup pipi Luhan singkat membuat Mingguk melototkan matanya dengan cepat ia menarik tangan Luhan menjauhkannya dari sehun.

"Kau tidak boleh mengecup pipi ahjummaku, ahjumma milik mingguk"

"Hei bocah" sehun jongkok lalu memegang kepala mingguk.

"Ahjumma-mu itu milikku bukan milikmu"

"Tidak, ahjumma milik mingguk bukan milikmu" luhan menghela napas memijit tulang hidungnya melihat sehun dan mingguk beragumen.

'Dimana sifat dewasamu sehun'

Sehun dan mingguk masih saja berdebat bahkan tadi Luhan mencoba menghentikan mereka tapi ia diabaikan.

"Baekhyuuun" panggil Luhan, merasa dipanggil gadis imut itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Luhan dan sehun yang berdebat dengan anak kecil.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya baekhyun, Luhan menghela napas pelan.

"Ahjumma milikku bukan milikmu bocah"

"Tidak, ahjumma milikku bukan milikmu"

"Ahjumma bukan milik kalian berdua" ucap Baekhyun lalu membawa Luhan pergi.

Sehun dan Mingguk mengerjabkan matanya lalu saling berpandangan.

"Hei bocah ke sekolah sana nanti terlambat"

Mingguk mempoutkan bibirnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya.

'Dasar ahjussi jelek'

Sehun menaikkan alisnya sebelah membaca pikiran bocah itu.

'Dasar anak-anak pikirannya masih labil' ejek sehun.

Disisi lain Luhan menggerutu melihat tingkah sehun yang menyebalkan.

"Kau tahu sehun benar-benar kekanakan, dia tidak punya sifat dewasa. Setiap bertemu dengan anakku dia selalu saja bertengkar"

"Kau tahu lah Sehun kan takut kau direbut oleh anak kecil itu" Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi lalu menopang dagunya.

"Aku bukan pedofil baek" ucap Luhan malas.

"Hahahaha bagaimana dengan tugas mu? Sudah jadi? Aku pinjam ya" Luhan mengambil buku tugasnya lalu memberikannya pada baekhyun. Untung saja ada Sehun yang membantunya.

"Cepat salin, sudah mau masuk" baekhyun dengan cepat pergi dari hadapan luhan lalu duduk di tempatnya dengan gesitnya ia mensalin tugas luhan.

Luhan yang mengenakan dress selutut yang berwarna soft yaitu warna baby pink yang membuat penampilannya sangat cantik dan menggemaskan dengan higheels berwarna krem, ia selalu menatap dirinya di cermin kecilnya setiap lima menit sekali merapikan makeupnya atau rambutnya.

Luhan yang sedang duduk di halte yang tak jauh dari rumahnya menunggu sehun menjemputnya. Ia terlalu malu untuk di jemput di rumahnya, malu diejek oleh mamanya.

Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang karena ini pertama kalinya mereka akan berkencan.

"Semoga cuaca hari ini bagus" ucapnya pelan sembari mendongakkan kepalanya melihat langit biru dengan yang menghiasi awan. Karena mereka berencana akan berjalan di taman.

Piip piip piip(?)

Bunyi klakson menyadarkan lamunannya lalu ia berdiri mendekati mobil Sehun, membuka pintu itu lalu masuk ke dalam mobil Sehun.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya menatap Luhan yang hari ini sangat sangat cantik, ia tertegun dengan penampilan Luhan apalagi Luhan sekarang sangat malu-malu.

"Hai Sehun" kata Luhan mengulum bibirnya, merasa malu karena sehun menatapnya terus.

Sehun menangkup pipi Luhan lalu menatap wajahnya intens.

"Kenapa hari ini kau sangat cantik Lu?" Tanya Sehun lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah cantik Luhan.

Luhan melototkan matanya lalu menutup bibir sehun dengan tangannya saat jarak wajahnya dengan wajah sehun lima senti.

"Kenapa lu?" Tanyanya memegang tangan Luhan.

"Aku tidak ingin penampilanku berantakan karena kau" sehun mendengus kesal. Ia mencium singkat bibir luhan lalu mulai menjalankan mobilnya, luhan sendiri langsung menatap wajahnya dicermin, ia takut penampilannya berantakan dihari pertama mereka kencan. Sehun terkekeh pelan lalu tangannya mengelus surai luhan dengan lembut.

"Kau selalu cantik dimataku sayang" luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari cermin dan menatap Sehun lalu tersenyum tipis. Luhan memajukan wajahnya mendekati pipi sehun.

Chup

Chup

Chup

Chup

Ia mengecup pipi sehun beberapa kali lalu tersenyum. "Saranghae" bisik Luhan lalu mengecup pipi Sehun sekali lagi.

Sehun tersenyum malu dan salah tingkah ia mengelus rambut belakangangnya lalu mengelus tengkuknya, luhan kembali duduk tenang di jok mobilnya.

Grep

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum melihat tangan besar sehun menggenggam tangannya yang mungil.

'Bukankah tangan sehun sangat pas di tanganku, tangan sehun juga pasti sangat pas jika dia meremas da-" luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Astaga apa yang ku pikirkan? batinnya berbisik.

"Memikirkan hal mesum lagi hm?" Tanya sehun dan menggoda luhan.

"Si-siapa yang memikirkan hal yang mesum?" Tanya Luhan gugup panik.

Sehun tertawa pelan lalu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Luhan, mendekatkan tubuh luhan pada tubuhnya, dengan cepat ia mengecup kening Luhan.

Luhan dengan cepat menjauhkan dirinya pada tubuh sehun lalu merapikan rambut panjangnya.

"Astaga sehun jangan membuat penampilanku berantakan dulu" sehun hanya bisa terkekeh pelan.

"Kau tahukan ini kencan pertama kita jangan sampai penampilanku jelek lalu orang akan berkata 'wah gadis itu tidak cocok dengan lelaki tampan itu'" sehun tertawa dengan keras mendengar perkataan luhan. Kekasihnya benar-benar menggemaskan.

"yaak sehun berhenti tertawa"

Tes

Tes

Tes

Air menetes membasahi bumi dengan derasnya, luhan mengerjapkan matanya lalu ekspresinya berubah jadi sedih. Padahal mereka sudah hampir sampai di taman.

"Sehun bagaimana ini?" Tanya Luhan, sehun yang sudah memarkirkan mobilnya di area taman itu mengelus kepala kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke bioskop saja?" Tanyanya, luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"itu sudah biasa lagipula aku ingin kencannya di taman bukan di bioskop"

"Tapi sayang sekarang hujan" sehun mengelus kepalanya Luhan, menenangkannya. Luhan hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya tak bersemangat.

Sehun diam menatap gadis itu dan terlihat luhan benar-benar kecewa.

"Kau tahu Lu aku malah bersyukur hari ini hujan"

luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sehun.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena tak akan ada yang melirikmu atau menatap suka padamu. Aku tak suka milikku dipandang lelaki lain" bibir luhan langsung naik mendengar gombalan sehun.

"Kalau begitu sebentar ya Lu aku mau ke supermarket dulu membeli sesuatu" luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengeluarkan handphonenya, ia mulai bermain game. Sehun maju dan mengecup singkat pipi Luhan, ia membuka pintu mobil kakinya sudah ancang-ancang ingin berlari kencang.

Menarik napas pelan lalu mulai berlari menghampiri supermarket yang tak jauh dari tempat ia parkir.

luhan hampir mengumpat karena sehun lupa menutup pintunya. Ia memajukan tubuhnya lalu menutup pintu mobil itu.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian sehun kembali dengan tangan yang memegang beberapa makanan dan air mineral. Luhan menyimpan handphonenya di pahanya lalu menatap sehun yang agak basah. gadis itu melepaskan seatbeltnya lalu menghadapkan tubuhnya pada sehun. Tangan mungilnya mengacak rambut basah sehun dan juga ia menghapus jejak-jejak air di wajah kekasih tampannya.

"Kenapa kau harus hujan-hujanan?" Tanya luhan, luhan mengangkat rok dressnya lalu mengelap wajah sehun. Mau bagaimana lagi tak ada handuk atau semacamnya.

sehun yang salah fokus tadi melihat paha putih mulus itu lagi, ia meneguk salivanya pelan lalu mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Sehun kita mau kemana?" Tanya Luhan sedangkan sehun hanya diam ia harus membawa luhan ke tempat yang sepi.

"Sehun kenapa kita ada disini?" Tanyanya bingung, ia melihat ke sekitar hanya ada danau dan tak ada yang lain selain jalanan dan pepohonan.

Sehun melepaskan seatbeltnya lalu menarik tengkuk luhan. Bibirnya mencium bibir mungil luhan lalu melumatnya rakus. Luhan yang tak siap itu hanya melototkan matanya dan mendorong dada sehun kuat.

"Sehun kau kenapa?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

"Hari ini kau sangat cantik lu" ucap Sehun yang mulai merasakan nafasnya memberat, sial baru ia lihat pahanya saja sudah begini, bagaimana kalau yang lain?

Terlihat pipi luhan memerah karena pujian sehun, sehunpun tersenyum melihat tingkah luhan yang menggemaskan tapi mengapa gairahnya makin naik.

"Kau makin membuatku bergairah lu" akunya, sehun menepuk pahanya sendiri sambil menatap luhan gairah.

'Sehun kau membuatku takut' pikir Luhan dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang karena takut.

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan erat, lalu menatap wajah cantik Luhan.

"Aku hanya ingin kau duduk dipangkuanku Lu" kata Sehun mengelus punggung tangan Luhan berusaha menenangkannya.

Akhirnya Luhanpun duduk dipangkuan sehun sambil menatap wajah sehun yang memerah karena nafsu. sehun berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memberat.

"Luhan" panggilnya tangan sehun mengelus paha Luhan lembut, jantungnya berdegup kencang ia hanya bisa meremas baju sehun yang basah.

Sehun mulai mencium bibir Luhan sambil memiringkan kepalanya. luhan menarik napasnya pelan saat bibir sehun menyentuh bibirnya akhirnya ia memejamkan matanya lalu melingkarkan tangan di lehernya.

Sehun melumat bibir Luhan sambil memegang pipi kanan gadis itu. Ia menghisap bahkan menggigit bibir itu sampai membuat sang gadis berteriak kecil, tak membuang kesempatan ia langsung saja melesakkan lidahnya di mulut mungil luhan lalu menjelajahi goa hangat kekasih cantiknya.

Luhan mengajak lidah sehun menari-nari, sesekali ia mendorong lidah itu. Sehun cukup terkejut karena sepertinya gadis itu mulai pintar dalam french kiss, sehun melepaskan tautannya lalu menatap Luhan.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu hm?" Sehun mulai menarik resleting dress luhan dari belakang.

"rahasia" luhan menjulurkan lidahnya dan saat itu juga sehun langsung memasukkan lidah gadis itu ke mulutnya dan mengemutnya.

Luhan mendorong dadanya dan menyentil bibir Sehun, Luhan dapat merasakan tangan besar itu mengelus punggungnya.

"Hm sehun apa kau yakin kita akan melakukannya disini? Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat kita?" Tanya Luhan membuka satu persatu kancing baju Sehun.

"Tidak ada dear, kau lihat sekarang hujan deras mereka sibuk menghangatkan diri mereka masing-masing. Jadi ayo kita 'menghangatkan' diri kita" kata Sehun menekankan kata menghangatkan itu membuat Luhan terkekeh pelan karena ia mengerti maksud Sehun.

"Aku ingin kita melakukannya di belakang, kalau disini sangat sempit Sehun" kata gadis itu, mengangkat bokongnya lalu berpindah tempat ke belakang, jujur saja ia sangat gugup akan melakukannya dengan Sehun. Ini pertama kali buatnya, apakah mamanya tak akan marah jika ia melakukan hal ini? Apakah mamanya tak akan marah jika tahu anaknya sebentar lagi tak virgin? Apakah-

"Hei sayang, jika kau belum siap kita tak perlu melanjutkannya" kata Sehun ia membaca pikiran Luhan tadi, Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap wajah sehun yang memerah. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ti-tidak" kata Luhan lalu duduk dipangkuan Sehun mencium bibir itu dengan terburu-buru bahkan sehun dapat merasakan tangan kekasihnya bergetar. Sehun melepaskan tautan itu dan menangkup pipi gadis itu sesekali mengelusnya.

"Jangan memaksakan diri sayang" kata Sehun menenangkan Luhan.

"Maaf Sehun aku belum siap" kata Luhan, sehun tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang" ucap Sehun lembut mengecup kening Luhan dengan sayang.

Luhan memeluk leher Sehun dengan erat lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Astaga sehun bajumu basah, buka bajumu dulu nanti kau sakit" kata Luhan lalu berpindah tempat dari pangkuan Sehun, ia membantu membuka kancing baju Sehun dan sialnya sehun tak memakai baju apapun di dalamnya.

'Ahh tidak kenapa tubuh sehun sangat menggoda' pikir Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh Sehun, bahkan membelakanginya.

Sehun terkekeh pelan lalu menaruh baju itu di bagasi, dan celananya juga ia buka dan menaruhnya di bagasi. Tenang saja Sehun memakai bokser tak mungkin kan ia hanya memakai celana dalam di hadapan Luhan.

Luhan masih setia membelakanginya, sehun melihat punggung mulus itu dan seketika itu juga gairahnya kembali naik, ia menundukkan kepalanya melihat selangkangannya yang menonjol.

"Luhan" panggil Sehun.

"Iya Sehun" kata Luhan ingin membalikkan badannya tapi

"Jangan berbalik Lu, apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah berbalik"

"Kenapa?" Kata Luhan membalikkan badannya karena ia penasaran. Luhan menyesal telah melakukannya harusnya ia menuruti perkataan Sehun, bahkan Luhan dapat melihat tonjolannya di celana Sehun. Gadis itu merasa kasihan lalu mendekati Sehun.

"Jangan mendekat Lu ku mohon" kata Sehun pelan karena takut juniornya makin tegang jika dekat Luhan.

Luhan menulikan telinganya ia tetap mendekati sehun, lalu melihat dengan dekat selangkangannya. Luhan turun dari kursi penumpang dan jongkok di hadapan lelaki itu, bahkan Luhan membuka paha itu lebar-lebar.

"Ja-jangan Lu" kata Sehun sekali lagi.

Jari jemari lentik luhan memegang bokser sehun ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya menatap wajah sehun yang memerah.

"Sehun angkat pinggulmu dulu" Sehun menuruti perkataan sang kekasih, ia mengangkat pinggulnya, luhan tersenyum lalu menurunkan bokser sehun dan saat itu juga ia melihat kejantanan Sehun.

Jantung luhan berdegup sangat kencang karena ini pertama kalinya akan melihat kejantanan sehun yang selama ini ia mimpikan. Apakah milik kekasihnya sesuai dengan imajinasinya?

Dan

Sret(

Akhirnya ia melihat kejantanan itu yang dari dulu ia sangat ingin melihatnya, nafas Luhan mulai memberat bahkan ia merasakan hawa sekitarnya panas. Dan sesuai dengan imajinasinya milik Sehun benar-benar panjang dan besar padahal milik Sehun belum sepenuhnya tegang astaga Luhan tak bisa mendeskripsikannya. Bagaimana jika milik Sehun masuk? Apakah muat? Pasti rasanya sangat sakit.

"Luhan" panggil sehun, luhan tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menggenggam milik Sehun dengan kedua tangannya, bahkan tangannya saja tak cukup.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Luhan melihat ekspresi sehun yang sepertinya menahan sakit, ya dia sangat kesakitkan karena kau sangat lamban melakukannya Lu.

Luhan meremas milik Sehun dengan kedua tangannya, lelaki itu menyandarkan kepalanya di jok mobil, meremas kursi itu. Sehun sangat ingin mengumpat karena Luhan sangat lamban.

Luhan memejamkan matanya dan mengecup ujung kejantanan milik Sehun. Ia menahan napasnya. Luhan memasukkan milik kekasihnya itu ke dalam mulutnya bahkan kejantanan itu tak muat di dalam mulutnya hanya setengahnya saja yang masuk.

Untung saja Baekhyun kemarin memaksanya menonton film blue dan mengajarkan Luhan melakukannya, walaupun luhan awalnya jijik tapi ternyata ada juga manfaatnya.

Sehun meremas rambut Luhan pelan. Gadis itu mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya pelan agar milik Sehun keluar masuk di mulutnya, sesekali ia menghisap kejantanan itu dan lidahnya melilit batang kejantanan Sehun. Batang kejantanan yang tak masuk dalam mulutnya ia mengelusnya, menggenggamnya dengan erat, lalu meremasnya.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, nafasnya makin memberat. Luhan mulai memanjakan milik Sehun ia masih mengulum milik Sehun sesekali ia mengeluarkannya dan menjilat seluruh batang penis Sehun sesekali juga ia menghisap twinsball lelaki itu. Ya dia ingat dengan fanfiction rated m yang pernah ia baca.

Kembali ia masukkan milik Sehun ke dalam mulutnya dan menggerakkan kepalanya cepat, mengulumnya, menghisap batang itu dengan kuat, tangannya meremas twinsballnya dan tangan satunya memijat batang yang tak masuk sepenuhnya dalam mulutnya.

Nafas Sehun makin memberat, miliknya sudah benar-benar tegang bahkan ia merasakan miliknya sudah berkedut-kedut. Akhirnya Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya, menyodok mulut luhan membuat gadis itu tersedak karena milik sehun yang panjang itu mengenai kerongkongannya.

Sehun memegang rambut luhan dan masih menyodoknya mulut mungil kekasihnya.

"Sebentaarhh lagi lu~" ucap Sehun susah payah. Luhan mengerti dan menghisap kuat milik kekasihnya

"Ahhh~" leguhan nikmat keluar dari bibir sehun, ia menumpahkan semua cairan putih kental itu ke mulut kekasihnya. Luhan sampai tersedak karena cairan sehun yang banyak sekali. Dan terpaksa ia menelan cairan itu.

Mengeluarkan batang sehun dari mulutnya dan menatap kekasihnya yang memejamkan mata sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Sehun" panggil Luhan.

"Iya hm?" Tanya Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dan menjilat bibir Luhan yang terdapat sisa cairannya.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ah tidak apa-apa Sehun" Luhan duduk disamping Sehun sesekali ia melirik batang Sehun yang sudah kembali 'tertidur' itu.

Ia sangat ingin melakukannya tapi ia tak mungkin bisa menikmatinya karena ia memikirkan mamanya. Apakah mamanya akan marah jika ia memberikan hartanya kepada Sehun?

TBC

Sorry ya baru update karena sibuk banget huweeee T.T. dan maaf kalau adegannya ga hot masih belajar sayang. Dan juga thanks for DearLu09 yang sudah beritahu aku masalah di wattpad itu hehe. Aku ga prnah update ff di tempat lain cman di sini loh hehehe.

Hmmn apalagi ya bingung oh iya review ya kritik dan saran yang membangun. Jangan bikin down ya:''

Ah masalah luhan dah punya pacar itu hati saya kretek. Memikirkan bagaimana nasib Hunhan. Yang HunHan Shipper jangan pergi ya(?) Tapi kita juga harus mensupport Luhan dan menghargai keputusannya. Kalau itu settingan jujur saya kecewa dengan Luhan tapi yaa mungkin itu satu2nya cara agar dramanya laku opps.


	9. Chapter 9

Title : Luhan's Mind

Main Cast : Lu han, Oh Sehun dll

Rate : M

Author : ZeHunHanus

Warning : Typo? Biasalah..

 _Maaf aku baru update, aku sibuk banget T.T. dan handphone androidku rusak ya aku selalu menulis storyku di handphone. Because laptopku rusak huweeee. Ini ngetiknya pake laptop adik. Terlalu banyak cobaan teman. Apalagi jadi maba ternyata sangat sulit tidak seindah di ftv T.T. dan terima kasih kalian masih menunggu ff gaje ini._

H

U

N

H

A

N

Luhan menatap wajah mamanya yang sibuk memerhatikan benda kotak yang menampilkan gambar-gambar itu, bola mata Luhan bergerak melihat jam dinding Sudah pukul 8 rupanya, gumam gadis itu, lalu bola matanya kembali menatap mamanya. Setelah memberikan Sehun kepuasan saat itu juga mereka langsung pulang. Tampak wajah Sehun berseri-seri berkat tangan dan mulut mungil Luhan sudah memanjakan 'adik kecilnya' sedangkan gadis itu hanya menunduk, meremas tangannya yang berkeringat. Di otaknya saat ini hanya ada mamanya dan mamanya, ia tak ingin mamanya kecewa karena perlakuannya yang nakal. Tapi apakah yang ia lakukan kepada Sehun itu termasuk wajar di Korea?

"Lulu ada apa?" Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya lalu ia menatap wajah mamanya yang terlihat khawatir. Menarik napas pelan lalu menghembuskannya.

"tidak apa-apa ma, waktu SMA apakah mama pernah berpacaran?" Mamanya terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan anaknya yang terdengar polos di telinganya.

"tentu saja sayang, mama dulu terkenal dan banyak yang mengejar mama"

"apakah Baba termasuk?"

"tidak, mama dan baba dulu dijodohkan sayang karena kakek dan kakek dari baba bersahabat dan mereka membuat janji, agar mereka menjadi besan. Dan ternyata mama dan baba sekelas jadi pada saat bertemu kami cukup terkejut." Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti

"pasti mama mencintai baba?" mamanya menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tapi yang Luhan lihat senyuman itu seperti kesakitan, pedih, dan kecewa.

"mama sangat mencintai baba tapi sepertinya baba tidak, sampai sekarang mama tak bisa membuat baba mencintai mama. Mama selalu melihat baba merenung dan menyebut nama perempuan yang mama tak kenal." luhan membelalakan matanya mendengar pernyataan mamanya dan merasa jantungnya berdenyut sakit. Jadi ia dilahirkan bukan karena cinta tapi paksaan? Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, menepis pikirannya.

"lalu apakah mama pernah melakukannya dengan baba atau mama melakukannya setelah menikah dengan baba?" gadis itu meremas tangannya gugup. Semoga mamanya tidak marah mendengar pertanyaannya.

"tentu. Mama melakukannya dengan baba saat masih SMA" luhan tak percaya mendengar jawaban mamanya yang terdengar santai.

"jadi mama tidak virgin saat menikah dengan baba?" mamanya terkekeh pelan lalu mengelus surai anaknya.

"begitulah sayang. Lagipula mama yakin kalau baba yang akan menjadi suami mama."

"lalu kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti ini lu? Kau masih kecil untuk menanyakan hal ini" lanjutnya.

 **Jleb**

Perkataan mamanya benar-benar menusuk jantungnya.

"lulu sudah besar Ma" menarik napasnya pelan lalu meremas jemarinya gugup. Ia akan memberi tahu soal ini pada mamanya.

"mama tahu kan lulu dan sehun sekarang berpacaran?"

"huum"

"kemarin lulu, lulu.. lu.. lulu"

"ada apa sayang? Kenapa kau sangat gugup?"

"kemarinlulumenghisapmiliksehunsampaisehunmengeluarkansusukentalasinma" mamanya mengerjapkan kedua matanya mendengar perkataan anaknya yang sangat cepat.

"kau bilang apa sayang? Kau terlalu cepat"

"lu.. lulu.." menundukkan kepalanya lalu meremas baju piyamanya yang berwarna merah itu. "lulu menghisap milik sehun sampai mengeluarkan susu kental asin ma" ucapnya dengan nada pelan.

Mamanya terlihat shock tidak menyangka anaknya akan seberani itu melakukannya, tapi perkataan anaknya terdengar lucu di telinganya. Susu kental asin? Ada-ada saja.

Hening, hanya suara detakan jam dinding dan suara televise yang terdengar. Luhan tak berani mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap wajah mamanya, ia masih setia menundukkan kepalanya.

"apakah sehun memaksamu melakukannya?" akhirnya mamanya membuka suara. Luhan meneguk ludahnya dengan pelan.

"tidak mama, aku sendiri yang ingin melakukannya" jawabnya masih menundukkan wajahnya yang cantik itu.

Lagi-lagi hening, tak ada jawaban dari mamanya. Sepertinya kita akan berpisah sehun, batin luhan mendramatisir.

"kkk begitu kah sayang?" Tanya sang mama mengelus kepala anaknya, luhan agak terkejut mendapatkan sapuan di surainya. Menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan sang mama.

"maafkan lulu ma" luhan memeluk mamanya erat tak ingin menatap wajah mamanya yang sedang marah. Well mama Luhan termasuk orang penyabar, lemah lembut dan tak pernah marah walaupun luhan pernah melakukan kesalahan fatal.

"tidak apa-apa sayang, mama mengerti, kalau kau memang percaya pada Sehun lakukan saja. Asal kalian harus bertanggung jawab dengan kelakuan kalian" merenggangkan pelukan dan mencium kening sang anak dengan sayang.

"xie xie mama" ucap luhan senang karena mamanya tak memarahinya, lulu kemudian mengecup pipi mamanya bertubi-tubi.

"I love you ma" mengecup pipi mamanya lama sampai terdengar suara 'muach' dari bibir anak itu.

"lulu" melepaskan pelukan lalu menatap mamanya sambil memasang senyuman manis.

"iya ma?"

"bagaimana dengan milik sehun?"

"mamaaaaaaaaaa" ucapnya dengan kesal

...

Luhan berjalan di koridor dengan perasaan tidak karuan. Ia merindukan sehun, sangat. Tapi ia cukup malu bertemu dengan lelaki yang bisa baca pikiran itu, setelah melihat milik sehun yang terbilang ukurannya yang sangat menakjubkan bahkan ukurannya saja mengalahkan milik pemain video porn.

Tadi Sehun menjemputnya tapi ia beralasan akan berangkat dengan Baekhyun. Sekarang saat jam istirahat ia langsung berlari ke toilet saat melihat sehun berjalan di koridor.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya menatap satu persatu ubin yang ia lewati.

 **Bruuk**

Luhan langsung membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda permintaan maaf karena telah menabrak seseorang. Ia ingin marah tapi ini salahnya sendiri tak memperhatikan sekitar. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya ingin segera kembali ke kelas.

 **Grep**

"ikut aku" luhan melototkan matanya mendengar suara itu, bahkan tangan besarnya mencengkram lengan mungil luhan dengan kuat. Luhan hanya pasrah dibawa oleh Sehun.

...

Luhan mengelus lengannya yang memerah itu dan menatap ruangan yang sekarang ia pijak, ini kedua kalinya ia memijakkan kakinya di ruangan ini.

"sehun sebenarnya ada ap-..." perkataan luhan terhenti saat benda kenyal mendarat di bibirnya. Sehun memegang kedua tangan luhan lalu menghimpit tubuh luhan di dinding berdebu itu. Sehun menggerakan bibirnya dan menghisap bibir mungil kekasihnya dengan rakus. Jemari lelaki itu ia tautkan pada jemari mungil luhan lalu menuntun tangan itu ke lehernya.

Awalnya ia terkejut dengan ciuman Sehun yang tiba-tiba tapi lambat laun, gadis itu mulai terhanyut dalam permainan bibir lelaki itu. Luhan segera memeluk leher sehun dengan erat sesekali ia meremas surai hitam itu. Kepala mereka bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari posisi yang nyaman. Bahkan sehun dengan sengaja menekan dadanya ke payudara luhan yang terbungkus dengan seragam itu. Ada sensasi tersendiri ketika merasakan payudara luhan menekan dadanya. Nikmat.

Luhan segera memutuskan tautan karena paru-parunya membutuhkan oksigen. Sehun menyeringai dengan seksinya melihat mulut Luhan terbuka untuk mencari oksigen. Melihat Luhan yang mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu pupilnya membesar menatap leher luhan yang mengkilat karena keringat. Ia langsung saja mendaratkan bibirnya ke leher kekasihnya, bahkan tangan lelaki itu tak tinggal diam, tangannya meremas bokong Luhan dengan gemas.

Luhan sendiri berusaha menahan desahannya, tubuhnya bagaikan tersengat listrik karena merasakan benda tak bertulang dan basah dan hangat di lehernya uhh Luhan tak bisa mendeskripsikannya tapi satu yang Luhan ketahui ini benar-benar nikmat. Jemari lentik Luhan meremas surai sehun lagi lalu turun menekan tengkuknya agar cumbuan pada lehernya makin dalam.

'apakah ini yang namanya terangsang?' Sehun yang mendengar isi pemikiran kekasihnya yang konyol itu, hanya tersenyum tipis lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

 **Teng teng teng**

Luhan segera mendorong bahu Sehun ketika mendengar bel berbunyi. "Sehun kita harus masuk sekarang". Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar perkataan Luhan dan Sehun ingin mengutuk bel sialan itu diwaktu yang tidak tepat.

Luhan yang melihat lelakinya menampilkan aegyo itu tersenyum, mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir seksi Sehun lalu agak berjinjit dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sehun. "kita bisa melanjutkannya nanti sayang" bisik Luhan di telinga Sehun. Mendengarnya ucapan kekasihnya matanya langsung berbinar-binar. Sebenarnya Luhan juga menginginkannya tapi pelajaran lebih penting daripada nafsunya saat ini. Ia tak ingin mengecewakan mamanya karena nilainya menurun.

"janji ya Luhan?" Luhan menampilkan cengirannya lalu mengangguk seperti anak anjing yang patuh.

Sehun tersenyum dan lagi mencium bibir Luhan yang sudah membuatnya candu. Tangan lelaki itu segera merapikan rambut dan seragam kekasihnya karena ulahnya, Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum karena perlakuan Sehun yang benar-benar manis.

Menautkan jemari mereka lalu Sehun membuka pintu gudang itu. Pintu gudang terbuka dan Luhan cukup terkejut karena di depan mereka berdiri seseorang yang telah membuat keluarganya berantakan. Sehun hanya menampilkan eskpresi datar andalannya melihat gadis yang dulu pernah ia suka itu, dan ia benar-benar menyesal dan agak jijik pernah menyukai gadis itu. Sehun menarik tangan Luhan berjalan melalui gadis itu, Luhan menampilkan smirknya kepada Eunha atas kemenangannya.

Eunha mengepalkan tangannya, ia marah, kesal, dan dendam atas gadis itu, tunggu pembalasanku Luhan.

...

 **Teng Teng Teng**

Mendengar bel menandakan akhir pelajaran hari ini membuat sebagian siswa-siswi menghela napasnya lega karena sudah merindukan ranjang empuk mereka dan ingin mengisi perut kosong mereka walaupun ada beberapa siswa-siswi menghela napas kecewa karena masih ingin belajar, ini termasuk siswa-siswi yang cerdas. Lain halnya dengan Luhan dengan bibir yang melengkung ke atas sambil memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas ranselnya yang berwarna ungu itu.

"Luhan tunggu aku ya, aku mau ke toilet dulu" kata Baekhyun menitipkan tasnya pada Luhan.

"kau ingin ku temani?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mulai lari terbirit-birit karena panggilan alam yang harus dituntaskan. Baekhyun langsung saja masuk di bilik toilet dengan terburu-buru dan melakukan aktivitas yang ia harus lakukan sedari tadi.

"haaah~ leganya" ucap baekhyun sambil mencuci tangannya di wastafel sambil menatap pantulan dirinya yang selalu menampilkan wajah manis dan menggemaskannya.

"Well, well, well siapa ini? Tumben kau sendiri? Tapi itu bagus"

Baekhyun hanya memutar matanya malas lalu dengan sengaja menyipratkan air ke wajah Eunha, gadis yang mencoba genit pada kekasihnya. Eunha tersenyum lalu menyapu wajahnya lembut dengan telapak tangannya.

'akan ku coba pada Baekhyun' pikirnya walaupun ia tahu Baekhyun menatap benci padanya apa salahnya mencoba. Mungkin saja berhasil.

Tap

Eunha menepuk lalu agak meremas bahu Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dengan konsentrasi penuh. Mencoba telepati dan mengendalikan tubuh Baekhyun agar rencananya berjalan dengan mudah.

"mengerti?" tanya Eunha. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Eunha menampilkan senyum mengerikannya.

"kalau begitu lakukan sekarang" mengecup pipi Baekhyun lalu meninggalkan baekhyun seorang diri di toilet. Eunha benar-benar tak menyangka ia berhasil, padahal Baekhyun sangat membencinya, hmm aneh. Seandainya ia juga bisa mengendalikan Luhan pasti sangat menyenangkan.

...

"Aishh Baekhyun kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya Luhan agak kesal saat Baekhyun menghampirinya.

"Sehun menunggumu di taman belakang" kata Baekhyun, Luhan memiringkan kepalanya menatap Baekhyun, nada suara baekhyun terdengar datar tak seperti biasanya yang selalu ceria.

"benarkah? Biasanya Sehun selalu menghampiriku." Baekhyun hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"baiklah Baekhyun, aku pergi dulu ya" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu diam duduk di kelas seorang diri.

...

Sehun menatap wajah wakil kepala sekolah yang sibuk menjelaskan sesuatu yang sehun anggap tidak penting. 'ayolah aku ingin bertemu dengan Luhan, aku merindukannya'

"kau mau kan Sehun? Aku tahu kau pasti bisa mengharumkan nama sekolah kita dan membuat kedua orang tuamu bangga" sehun mencibir dalam hatinya mendengar wakil kepala sekolah itu menyebut orang tuanya. Ya mereka akan bangga jika aku tak mengganggu mereka, batin Sehun.

"maaf pak, tapi aku tidak bisa ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Apalagi olimpiadenya akan dilaksanakan minggu depan. Aku bukan professor yang bisa belajar hanya waktu seminggu. Aku permisi" jelas Sehun membungkukkan dirinya lalu mulai meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Luhan sayang tunggu aku" ucap Sehun ia tidak sabar akan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang tertunda tadi saat jam istirahat, ia tak sempat mengabarkan kekasihnya kalau ia bertemu dulu dengan wakil kepala sekolah tadi karena handphonenya kehabisan batteray, pasti gadis itu kesal karena menunggunya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan semangat menuju kelas kekasihnya.

"Baekhyun?" panggil Sehun melihat baekhyun seorang diri di kelas.

"mana Luhan?" tanya Sehun.

...

Luhan mendecak sebal menunggu Sehun di taman belakang, ini sudah lima belas menit. Ia mengira Sehun sudah di taman karena Baekhyun mengatakannya tadi.

"harusnya ku telpon saja, pabbo kau Luhan" Luhan mencari kontak kekasihnya di benda persegi panjang itu, tapi tiba-tiba seseorang menutup hidung luhan dengan sapu tangan, ia merasakan sesuatu yang menusuk indra penciumannya, benar-benar tajam dan menusuk. Kepalanya mulai pusing dan tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja lemas. Akhirnya matanyapun terpejam, walaupun tubuh luhan lemas dan tidak bisa digerakkan tapi luhan masih bisa mendengar suara seseorang ia tahu seseorang membiusnya tapi siapa?

"maafkan aku Luhan" seseorang membisikkan sebuah permohonan maaf yang tulus.

...

"Luhan?" tanya Baekhyun

"dia pulang dengan Kris tadi" kata Baekhyun datar. Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya.

"mwo? No no no Baekhyun. Tidak mungkin Baekhyun" kata Sehun.

"terserah kau" baekhyun mengambil handphonenya karena merasakan handphone itu bergetar.

"halo, sudah ku lakukan" sehun hanya diam melihat Baekhyun menelpon dengan seseorang. Rasanya baekhyun hari ini sangat aneh benak Sehun.

"baiklah" ucap Baekhyun menutup telponnya dengan seseorang. Lalu mengambil tasnya dan meninggalkan sehun.

"ada apa dengan baekhyun? Kenapa hari ini sangat dingin? Ck itu bukan urusanku, aku akan menelpon Luhan beraninya dia pulang dengan naga sialan itu"

...

Tuut tuuutt tuuutt

"Lu Han kenapa kau tak mengangkat telponku? Kau ingin dihukum huh?" gumam Sehun kesal. Ini sudah limapuluh kalinya ia menelpon kekasihnya tapi tak ada jawaban. "oh apakah kau tak ingin diganggu berdua dengan kris mu itu hah?" bentak sehun pada handphonenya.

"ah terserah kau sialan" sehun melempar handphonenya. Lalu mencoba tidur siang. Saat ini ia di rumahnya karena eomma dan appanya tadi menelponnya karena ingin membicarakan suatu yang penting. Saat ia benar-benar tak ingin bertemu dengan orangtuanya tiba-tiba menelponnya mengajaknya makan malam bersama.

...

Luhan mulai membuka matanya pelan, ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah gelap, apakah aku sekarang buta? Apakah seseorang menjual mataku? Tidaaaakkkkk, teriak Luhan dalam hati. Ia mencoba menggerakan tangannya yang terikat pada sandaran tangan dan kakinya yang terikat pada kaki kursi tapi tidak bisa karena tali itu diikat sangat kuat, Luhan sangat yakin tali itu membuat kulitnya terluka.

"mpppphhhh... mmmpphhhhh..." teriak Luhan, tapi sepertinya itu sia-sia karena mulutnya tertutup.

Suara saklar lampu menyala, dan bohlam lampu mulai menyalakan cahayanya membuat Luhan harus menyipitkan matanya karena cahaya itu.

"akhirnya uri Luhan sudah bangun? Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak hm?" Luhan melototkan matanya saat seseorang menghampirinya, dia adalah Eunha. Oh sialan sekali kau Eunha, batin Luhan.

Eunha mencondongkan tubuhnya menatap wajah Luhan dari dekat, lalu terkekeh pelan.

PLAAK

Menampar pipi kanan Luhan dengan keras, lagi kembali ia tertawa. Eunha tersenyum manis lalu membuka lakban yang menutup mulut Luhan. "sialan kau, lepaskan aku" teriak Luhan. Gadis berambut pendek itu sudah menduga Luhan akan mengatakan itu.

PLAAK

Menampar pipi kanan Luhan untuk kedua kalinya, pipi Luhan sudah tercetak bekas tangan gadis itu. "sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan jalang?" teriak Luhan.

"yang ku inginkan? Hmmm" Eunha mengetukkan jari telunjuknya di dagunya terlihat berfikir, lalu menyeringai. "aku ingin kau mati" Luhan melototkan matanya.

"ahh tidak, tidak, kalau kau mati kau hanya merasakan sakitanya hanya sekali. Tidak, tidak, tidak, aku ingin kau menderita dan merasakan bagaimana rasa sakit itu, kau akan menikmatinya" Eunha mengelus pipi Luhan sambil tersenyum, senyuman yang mengerikan.

"kau tahu Luhan aku sebenarnya tidak ingin keluargamu hancur tapi aku sadar kau tidak pantas untuk bahagia, tapi kau pasti sangat bahagia kan karena Sehun menjadi milikmu? Karena kau aku gagal mendapatkan Sehun sialan" Eunha menegakkan badannya lalu menjambak rambut Luhan.

"Arrghhh lepaskan sialan" ringis Luhan. Eunha makin menarik kuat rambut Luhan seakan ia ingin rambut Luhan lepas dari kulit kepala gadis itu.

"beraninya kau memanggilku sialan"

PLAK

"aku benar-benar membencimu"

PLAK

Eunha tersenyum melihat penampilan Luhan yang mengenaskan di matanya, "Luhan mungkin kau harus berterima kasih pada sahabatmu jika bukan karena sahabatmu kau tidak akan berada disini merayakan pesta kecil kita"

"baekhyun? Tidak mungkin, sejak kapan kalian..."

"berteman? Cih aku tidak sudih berteman dengan jalang sok imut itu. Kris, ambilkan kursi untukku" Luhan membelalakkan matanya mendengar nama Kris disebut. Apakah mereka kerja sama? Tega sekali kau Kris.

"kenapa terkejut begitu sayang? Kau mengenalnya? Ah tentu saja kau mengenalnya" kekeh Eunha. Kris datang sambil membawa kursi, ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap Luhan. Luhan sendiri tidak percaya dengan yang ia lihat sekarang, jadi Kris mendekatinya karena disuruh oleh Eunha. Untung saja ia belum terlalu menyukai pria yang sangat tinggi itu.

Eunha duduk lalu menyilangkan kakinya, "ah iya Luhan kau tahu, aku bisa mengendalikan tubuh orang dan mereka akan mematuhi perintahku. Tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa ku kendalikan jalang?" Eunha menghela napasnya kesal. Luhan mengernyitkan alisnya tak mengerti ucapan Eunha, jadi tadi Baekhyun dikendalikan oleh Eunha. Ia menghela napasnya lega, ia tahu baekhyun tidak mungkin akan melakukan itu. Eunha benar-benar wanita yang mengerikan, batin Luhan

"tapi sekarang aku bisa menyiksamu dan kau akan tahu bagaimana itu neraka" Eunha mengambil stun gun (alat kejut listrik), lalu tangan gadis berambut pendek itu menekan tombol pada alat itu sampai keluar kilatan-kilatan listrik. Luhan melototkan matanya lalu mencoba memberontak.

"hentikan, jangan lakukan sialan" teriak Luhan menatap takut alat itu, lagi-lagi ia menggerakkan kaki dan tangannya berharap ikatan itu lepas dan ia bisa kabur tapi nyatanya ikatan itu hanya menambah rasa sakit pada tubuh Luhan.

 _'Sehun tolong aku'_

"kau masih berani memanggilku sialan?!" bentak Eunha lalu mengarahkan alat itu pada leher Luhan dan alat itu menyentuh kulit Luhan. "ARRRGGHHH" Tubuh gadis itu bergerak-gerak karena efek listrik, rasanya benar-benar sakit. Ia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya menahan rasa sakitnya.

Eunnha tertawa melihat Luhan yang begitu kesakitan, lalu ia menjauhkan stun gun dari tubuh itu. Tiba-tiba Luhan pingsan tak sadarkan diri karena aliran listrik yang sudah menjalar di tubuhnya. Leher gadis itu terdapat luka karena alat itu membuat Eunha tersenyum senang, karena ia yakin Sehun pasti tidak akan menyukainya lagi dan akan meninggalkan Luhan. Jujur saja Eunha mulai mencintai Sehun karena perlakuan Sehun ke dirinya benar-benar manis.

"begini saja sudah pingsan?" Eunha menarik rambut Luhan lalu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah gadis itu. "padahal ini baru pemanasan, payah sekali kau jalang" melepaskan tangannya pada Luhan lalu menamparnya lagi.

Suara langkah kakinya bergema di ruangan putih itu, lalu membanting pintu itu dengan kesal. Lalu ia berjalan ke ruang tengah, Eunha mendekati Kris yang menundukkan kepalanya, nampaknya pria itu sedang gelisah dan khawatir.

"Eunha kumohon jangan siksa Luhan" pinta Kris saat Eunha duduk di sampingnya. Ia benar-benar tak tega mendengar teriakan luhan, terdengar dengan jelas bahwa gadis itu benar-benar kesakitan dan menderita.

"apa maksudmu huh?!" bentak Eunha

"bukannya kau tak mencintai Sehun? Kau bisa cari lelaki lain yang lebih tampan" kata Kris pelan.

"tidak, aku sadar ternyata aku mencintainya" Kris agak terkejut mendengar pernyataan Eunha, ternyata orang yang seperti Eunha bisa jatuh cinta.

"kalau begitu aku akan memberitahukan pada Sehun" kata Kris lalu berdiri, Eunha menyilangkan kakinya lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa empuk itu.

"beritahukanlah pada Sehun dan besok kau akan melihat tubuh Luhan yang sudah tak bernyawa itu di sekolah"katanya santai. Kris menghentikan langkahnya mendengar ucapan Eunha. Kris membalikkan badannya menatap Eunha dengan kesal.

"kau kira aku tak berani? Kalau kau memberitahukan pada seseorang akan ku pastikan hidupmu akan menderita" Eunha berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah kamar Kris. Iya saat ini mereka sedang di rumah Kris, Kris yang terbilang anak merantau dari negara bambu itu dan punya banyak uang karena orangtuanya, sehingga punya banyak tempat bernaung. Eunha mengurung Luhan di gudang rumah Kris.

"apa yang harus ku lakukan? Ini semua salah Sehun" gumam Kris

...

Bunyi dentingan sendok dan piring yang terdengar, tidak ada yang berani membuka percakapan, karena peraturan di rumah ini hanya kepala rumah tangga yang boleh berbicara, anggota keluarga lain hanya bisa berbicara jika ditanya atau memberikan pendapatnya. Membosankan, ck Luhan kau dimana? Gumam Sehun gelisah karena mengkhawatirkan Luhan. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak mengenai gadis itu. Sampai sekarang ia tak bisa menghubunginya, seandainya saja orangtuanya tak berada di rumah sudah ia pastikan ia akan segera ke rumah Luhan.

"Sehun" Sehun membuyarkan lamunannya menatap sang appa yang memanggilnya.

"iya appa?"

"sampai sekarang kau belum pernah mengenalkan kami dengan seseorang"

"maksud appa?"

"kekasihmu sehun, kau tidak punya kekasih? Kalau tidak aku bisa mengenalkanmu pada anak teman bisnis appa" sehun tertawa dalam hatinya mendengar ucapan appanya.

"aku sudah punya kekasih appa"

"benarkah sehun? Besok kenalkan pada eomma" Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan eommanya, "eomma pasti menyukainya". Untung saja orangtuanya bukan pemaksa yang harus melakukan kemauan mereka.

Selesai makan sehun kembali ke kamarnya dan menelpon Luhan lagi, dan hasilnya sama saja panggilannya tak dijawab oleh gadis China itu. Kemana kau sebenarnya sayang?, batin Sehun.

Ia mulai menelpon Baekhyun, hanya dia yang melihat Luhan terakhir kali.

"hallo Baekhyun"

"ada apa Sehun? tidak biasanya kau menelponku" tanya Baekhyun di seberang sana. Sepertinya baekhyun sudah kembali seperti dulu tidak seperti tadi, mendengar suara baekhyun yang bersemangat.

"kemana Luhan?"

"huh? Kenapa bertanya padaku? Justru aku yang harusnya bertanya padamu. Luhan tega sekali meninggalkanku di sekolah" Sehun mengerutkan alisnya.

"tapi tadi kau bilang padaku kalau Luhan pulang dengan Kris, kau tidak berbohong padaku kan?"

"aku bilang seperti itu? Aku tidak pernah mengatakan seperti itu. Melihat Kris hari ini saja tidak"

"Yak byun Baekhyun apa maksudmu?" tanya Sehun mulai panik.

"aku benar-benar tidak pernah bilang seperti itu, sebenarnya Luhan dimana?" tanya Baekhyun yang ikutan mulai panik.

"aissh sudah ku tutup dulu"

"jangan dulu se-"

Sehun menutup icon merah itu lalu bangun dari duduknya ia akan ke rumah Luhan sekarang juga, walaupun jam sekarang menunjukkan pukul setengah 10 dan mungkin akan mengganggu mama Luhan tapi daripada ia khawatir dan bisa tidur dengan tenang mengetahui Luhan baik-baik saja.

...

Ting Tong Ting Tong

'semoga Luhan ada di dalam dan baik-baik saja' gumam Sehun menenangkan dirinya, menghembuskan napasnya pelan berusaha tampak baik-baik saja.

Cklek

Suara pintu terbuka membuat lamunan sehun pecah, kemudian ia berdiri dengan tegap lalu memasang senyuman terbaiknya di hadapan mama Luhan.

"ada apa sehun?" Tanya mama Luhan santai, tak menampakan raut wajah khawatir berarti Luhan baik-baik saja.

"annyeonghaseyo ahjumma, apakah Luhan ada?" Tanyanya, jantungnya sudah berdegup dengan kencang semoga Luhan baik-baik saja, dan membuktikan bahwa firasatnya salah.

"ahh Lulu sedang ke rumah teman, dia akan bermalam disana, tadi dia mengirimkan mama pesan" Sehun menghembuskan napasnya lega mendengar perkataan mamanya.

"ah kalau boleh saya tahu, Luhan ke rumah siapa?"

"oh dia tak memberitahumu, aduh dasar Lulu ini. Dia ke rumah Baekhyun temannya yang imut itu" sehun mengerjapkan matanya mendengar nama Baekhyun, bukannya Baekhyun juga tidak tahu Luhan berada, apakah dia mengerjaiku? Sialan, batin Sehun kesal

"ah begitu ya, baiklah ahjumma aku permisi dulu" Sehun agak membungkukkan badannya lalu menggerakkan kakinya menuju mobilnya, tujuannya sekarang adalah rumah Baekhyun.

Sesampai di rumah Baekhyun, Sehun mengetuk pintu baekhyun tak sabaran, bahkan memencet belnya juga dengan tak sabaran ia benar-benar ingin bertemu Luhan dan akan memarahi kekasihnya karena sudah membuatnya khawatir.

"Yaaakkk kau tidak tahu sopan santun dalam bertamu hah?" kesal Baekhyun, Sehun langsung saja masuk ke dalam rumah Baekhyun lalu mulai memeriksa ruangan satu persatu.

"sehun ada apa? Kau kenapa sih?" Tanya Baekhyun kesal sambil mengekori sehun.  
"dimana kau menyembunyikan Luhan?" Tanya Sehun menatap gadis itu tajam.

"kenapa bertanya padaku? Aku sudah bilang aku tidak tahu. Aku daritadi menelponnya tapi dia tak menjawabnya"

Sehun menghela napasnya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun bahkan gadis itu tak berbohong, ah untung saja ia bisa baca pikiran jadi ia dengan mudah tahu orang itu berbohong atau tidak.

"tadi aku ke rumah Luhan, dan mamanya mengatakan kalau dia menginap di rumahmu" kata Sehun duduk di ruang makan Baekhyun, ia menunduk dan mengacak rambutnya resah.

"huh? Tapi Luhan tak pernah kesini" Baekhyun ikut duduk di sebelah Sehun yang nampak berantakan.

"aku tahu, tapi Baekhyun apakah benar Luhan pulang dengan Kris tadi?" Tanya Sehun menatap kedua mata Baekhyun berharap gadis itu mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

 _'melihat Kris saja tidak pernah'_ pikir Baekhyun kesal karena sedari tadi lelaki pucat itu menanyakan itu terus.

"aku tidak tahu, serius. Kau tahu Luhan kan? Kalau kau sudah melarangnya dia akan melakukannya" perkataan Baekhyun benar juga, semenjak jadian dengan gadis rusa itu dan Sehun melarang Luhan untuk bertemu dan berhubungan lagi dengan Kris, gadis rusa china itu benar-benar melakukannya. Ah kekasihnya benar-benar penurut.

"kau benar, tapi tadi kau mengatakannya saat pulang sekolah" baekhhyun menggigit bibirnya dan mulai mengingat kejadian saat pulang sekolah tadi. Yang terakhir yang ia ingat saat buang air kecil di toilet dan entah bagaimana ia bisa berada di UKS.

"aku bilang seperti itu?" sehun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan,

"dan tadi kau sangat aneh baek" lanjutnya

"aneh? Maksudmu?"

"kau tadi berbicara sangat dingin padaku dan pokoknya kau sangat aneh tadi" baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya tak gatal.

"apakah tadi kita bertemu?" Tanya Baekhyun akhirnya, ya seingatnya ia tak pernah bertemu dengan Sehun seharian ini.

"Yaak baekhyun, apa maksudmu? Jelas-jelas tadi kita bertemu saat pulang sekolah" oke ini membuat Sehun dan Baekhyun mulai kebingungan.

"Seingatku kita tak pernah bertemu saat di sekolah tadi. Saat pulang sekolah aku ke toilet dulu dan menitipkan tasku pada Luhan lalu saat di toilet aku…" baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya, karena ia lupa kejadian di toilet tadi.

"aku apa?" desak Sehun.

"aku tidak tahu, tiba-tiba aku sudah berada di UKS seorang diri" Sehun mengusap keningnya yang mulai berdenyut sakit. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Baekhyun kenapa ia nampak seperti orang linglung

"berikan handphonemu Baek" Baekhyun dengan patuh mengambil handphonenya di kamar lalu menghampiri Sehun dan memberikan handphonenya. Sehun mulai memeriksa log panggilan Baekhyun, ia ingat kalau pacar sahabatnya ini ditelpon oleh seseorang, mungkin bisa member petunjuk.

"ada apa sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"baekhyun nomor siapa ini? Angka terakhirnya 223" kata Sehun sambil menunjukkan nomor yang tertera di layar handphonenya. Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya lalu memperhatikan nomor itu. Jika ia mengenal nomor itu pasti ia langsung save nomor itu walaupun tidak penting.

"aku tidak tahu" baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya.

"hahh~ tadi kau mengobrol dengan nomor ini baek"

"benarkah?"

Sehun mulai menekan icon telpon berwarna hijau itu dan memanggil nomor tersebut ia penasaran dengan nomor ini, mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Luhan. Dan sialnya nomor ini tidak aktif.

"baekhyun aku pulang dulu dan tolong beri tahu aku jika kau ada kabar tentang Luhan"

…..

Pukul 06.30 Sehun sudah berangkat ke Sekolah, ia tidak mungkin melakukan ini jika bukan karena kekasihnya yang sampai sekarang belum ada kabar. Sehun menunggu Luhan di gerbang sekolah. Lebih baik ia melihat Luhan berjalan dengan Kris daripada tak ada kabar sama sekali.

"sebenarnya kau sekarang dimana Luhan?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, sudah 30 menit ia menunggu tapi kekasihnya belum menampakkan dirinya. Akhirnya ia mencoba menelpon Luhan walaupun kemungkinan besar gadis itu tak menjawabnya.

Tuuutt tuuut tuuutt tuuut

Degupan jantungnya dan suara menyambungkan ditelepon bersahutan membuat pemuda itu makin panic. "sehun apa yang kau lakukan disini? Sudah ada kabar tentang Luhan?" Sehun mematikan teleponnya lalu menatap Baekhyun sendu, ia benar-benar takut Luhan disakiti oleh seseorang. Mengerti dengan tatapan Sehun Baekhyun merangkul bahu sehun walaupun susah payah karena perbedaan tinggi mereka.

"jangan khawatir, pasti Luhan sudah berada di kelas saat ini" hibur Baekhyun. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mulai berjalan ke kelasnya. Mereka hanya diam karena di pikiran mereka saat ini hanya tentang Luhan, dimanakah gadis itu? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?

"Sehun…" panggil seseorang membuat Baekhyun dan Sehun memalingkan wajahnya dapat mereka lihat dua perempuan dengan napas terengah-engah menghampiri mereka.

"ada apa?" Tanya Sehun.

"anuu sehun.. aku….." Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya mendengar gadis itu tergagap berbicara. _'pasti dia mau menembak Sehun'_ pikir Baekhyun membuat Sehun terkekeh membaca pikiran konyol sahabatnya.

"hei, asal kau tahu ya Sehun sudah punya kekasih bernama Luhan" jelas Baekhyun masih menatap sinis gadis berambut ikal itu.

Berambut ikal itu membulatkan matanya lalu memegang tangan baekhyun sedikit menggoyangkannya. "ya ya itu Luhan….Luhan…. dia.." masih gagap membuat Sehun memegang kedua bahu gadis itu.

"kau tahu dimana Luhan? Cepat jawab!" berambut ikal itu mengambil sesuatu di sakunya lalu memberikan sebuah handphone yang diketahui merupakan handphone kekasihnya.

"dimana kau mendapatkannya?" Tanya Sehun memeriksa handphone itu tapi tak dapat menyala karena baterainya sudah habis.

"aku menemukan handphone Luhan di taman belakang, seandainya handphone itu tak berbunyi mungkin aku tak menyadari ada handphone itu. Dan saat aku mau mengangkatnya handphone itu langsung mati" jelasnya.

"kau tidak melihat Luhan disitu?" gadis itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sehun berlari menuju ke taman belakang yang disusul Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, ya saat sehun mengobrol dengan gadis itu disaat itu juga Chanyeol datang dan Baekhyun harus menjelaskannya lagi.

Sesampainya di taman belakang Sehun memeriksa gudang yang kemarin mereka pakai untuk berciuman(?) tapi tak ada seorangpun disana. Sehun duduk lalu menelungkupkan wajahnya di lututnya. Air matanya mulai menetes ia benar-benar takut jika sesuatu terjadi pada Luhan, ia gagal menjadi kekasih yang baik untuk Luhan. Hah~ seandainya kemarin ia tak dipanggil oleh wakil kepala sekolah ini semua tak akan terjadi.

"Luhan sebenarnya kau dimana sekarang? Kau membuatku khawatir" gumam Sehun yang masih setia menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan lalu menatap Sehun, sehun tak pernah seperti ini. Chanyeol mengelus punggung Sehun "bagaimana kalau kita memeriksa cctv, siapa tahu ada petunjuk" saran Chanyeol.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya lalu memeluk sahabatnya dengan erat, astaga kenapa ia tak memikirkannya dari tadi. "ah kau benar Chanyeol. Kita harus ke ruangan cctv sekarang" Sehun langsung saja berlari meninggalkan pasangan kekasih itu.

….

Di ruangan cctv, si guru BK mulai menayangkan kejadian kemarin yaitu di kelas Baekhyun dan Luhan. Jantung sehun berdegup dengan kencang melihat tayangan di CCTV itu.

Drrtt drrtt drrt

"sebentar aku menerima telpon dulu" dengan kompak mereka bertiga menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu guru BK itu mulai keluar dari ruangan itu.

"lihat Baekhyun kita memang bertemu kemarin" kata Sehun sambil menunjuk di layar computer itu. Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya tak gatal, seingatnya tak pernah.

"tunggu dulu Sehun, kau ingat perkataan Jessica tadi dia menemukan handphone Luhan di taman. Kenapa kita melihat tayangan yang di kelas"

"ah kau benar" chanyeol mulai mengarahkan kursor ke folder taman belakang lalu mengkliknya dan entahlah apa yang dilakukannya chanyeol lagi sehingga layar mulai menampilkan tayangan kejadian kemarin. Dapat mereka lihat Luhan yang sedang menunggu seseorang dan Sehun melototkan matanya saat melihat seseorang menggendong Luhan ala karung beras. Mereka tak dapat melihat wajahnya karena orang itu memakai topi dan baju berwarna hitam.

"seseorang menculik Luhan" kata Baekhyun menutup mulutnya tak percaya yang ia lihatnya sekarang. "siapa itu?" Tanya Baekhyun. Sehun memperhatikan bentuk postur tubuh itu dan sangat tak asing dimatanya.

"Kris sialan" gumam Sehun mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Sudah ia duga kalau naga sialan itu sangat menyukai kekasihnya sampai bermain kotor seperti ini.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi lalu berjalan menjauhi ruangan itu sambil tersenyum mengerikan.

"aku punya ide dan ini akan semakin menarik. Luhan lihat saja sehun akan meninggalkanmu secepatnya" Eunha tertawa dengan senang

TBC

Hola saya kembali lagi, maaf kalau mengecewakan chap ini dan maaf kalau baru update. Terima kasih yang sudah menunggu FF ini /peluk erat/

Sekali lagi review biar makin semangat nulisnya. Jangan marah ya di chapter ini ya. Dan terima kasih yang sudah baca, follow, dan favorite atau numpang lihat doang hehe. Sampai jumpa chapter depan


End file.
